Minutes To Midnight
by Somesay89
Summary: Seria niefortunnych zdarzeń, bo jak inaczej nazwać to, że utknęła na Grimmauld Place z ludźmi, którzy uważają się za czarodziei. Jak wytłumaczyć to, że najpotężniejszy czarnoksiężnik świata poluje na nią twierdząc, że ona również posiada niezwykłe zdolności. Jak im wszystkim wytłumaczyć, że to zwykła pomyłka?
1. Let it be

\- To co mówisz jest doprawdy nieprawdopodobne. Voldemort szuka mugolki, która ma ponoć dar widzenia przyszłości? - zapytał Dumbledore nie ukrywając zdziwienia.

Snape stał wyprostowany jak struna z rękoma założonymi za siebie. Zdołał jedynie skinąć głową. Doskonale wiedział jak to brzmi. Czarny Pan szuka dziewczyny, która ponoć posiada dar, o którym nie ma pojęcia. Co więcej, skoro posiada zdolności magiczne dlaczego jako jedenastolatka nie otrzymała listu z Hogwartu? To brzmi jak kiepsko naciągana historia. Taka jednak była prawda. Nie wiedział w jaki sposób Czarny Pan dowiedział się o dziewczynie, która sama nie wie, że może być medium. Oczywiście wszyscy słyszeli, że jest wielu mugoli, którzy utrzymywali, że mają taki dar. Ponoć nawet na tym zarabiali, omamiając co naiwniejszych. Jednak większość trzeźwo myślących doskonale wiedziała, że to zwykli oszuści. Dlaczego więc w tym przypadku ma być inaczej? Nie wiedział.

\- Gdyby dziewczyna naprawdę posiadała taki dar nie sądzisz, że wiedzielibyśmy o tym? Zostałaby przecież wpisana choćby na listę kandydatów do szkoły? A jeżeli nawet nie, to i tak ministerstwo miałoby wzmiankę o niej w swoich danych jako osoba potencjalnie magiczna. – powiedział to co od dłuższego czasu chodziło mu po głowie. Dyrektor przyglądał mu się, nieznacznie przytakując.

\- Tak, tak masz rację. Sam co roku przeglądam te listy w ministerstwie i wiem, że nie było tam jej nazwiska. – Dumbledore westchnął i przysiadł na pufie, Snape nie zmienił swojej pozycji. – Co jednak wcale nie oznacza, że Voldemort nie ma racji. – Snape drgnął nieznacznie w chwili, gdy Albus wypowiedział jego imię. Sam nigdy się na to nie zdobył. Jako były śmierciożerca miał w zwyczaju nazywania go Czarnym Panem. Dumbledore nie robił mu nigdy na ten temat wyrzutów. Wiedział bowiem, że nie samego imienia boi się Snape, lecz tego co ono reprezentuje.

\- Z jakiegoś powodu zainteresował się nią, a doskonale wiesz jaki jest jego stosunek do mugoli. Nawet jeżeli dziewczyna nie ma daru znalazła się w niebezpieczeństwie. – Dumbledore wstał – Jednak jeżeli faktycznie posiadła w jakiś sposób ten dar nie możemy pozwolić na to, by Voldemort to wykorzystał.

„Nie możemy pozwolić na to…" oznaczało jednak tyle, że to ON nie może na to pozwolić. Jęknął w duchu wiedząc co za chwilę nastąpi. Dumbledore przyglądał się mu jakby wiedząc o czym myśli i uśmiechnął się.

\- Gdzie ona mieszka? – zapytał Albus

\- W Londynie na ulicy Shaftesbury Avenue, a pracuje jako fryzjerka przy Tottenham Court Road. – powiedział obojętnie.

\- Dużo o niej wiesz. – przyznał dyrektor.

\- Takie dajesz mi zadanie, bym wiedział o wszystkim.

\- On już też o tym wie? – zapytał.

\- Nie… Jeszcze nie. – dodał z naciskiem.

\- Fryzjerka… Cóż w takim razie jutro trochę się przystrzyżemy. – powiedział wesoło Albus i podszedł do swojego biurka.


	2. Staring At The Sun

Nad Londynem tego dnia zbierały się ciemne chmury. Lato tego roku było wyjątkowo upalne i od kilku tygodni nie spadła ani jednak kropla deszczu. Skwar był nie do wytrzymania, więc widok zaciągającego się nieba przyjęła z ulgą. W zakładzie nie mieli klimatyzacji, co sprawiało że praca była katuszą. Trzy wentylatory pracowały na najwyższych obrotach, lecz niczego to nie dawało, gdyż mieszały tylko gorące powietrze jak zupę.

Dzień był spokojny. Od rana miała tylko dwie klientki, z którymi uporała się dosyć szybko. Była pewna, że między 12:00 a 14:00 nie zajdzie tu pies z kulawą nogą. Każdy kto miał choć trochę oleju w głowie siedział teraz w klimatyzowanych pomieszczeniach i nie myślał nawet o wysunięciu nosa na ten skwar. Jej szefowa oznajmiła pół godziny temu, że do końca dnia już jej nie będzie i musi zamknąć zakład. Nic nowego. Robiła to właściwie codziennie.

Salon fryzjerski w którym pracowała nie był jakiś szczególny, właściwie ledwo spinali koniec z końcem. Mieli kilku stałych klientów, czasem wpadał ktoś nowy. Od jakiegoś czasu zastanawiała się nad zmianą pracy, jednak do tej pory się nie zdecydowała. Anna jej pracodawczyni dawno temu przyjęła ją do pracy właściwie z ulicy. Miała niewielkie doświadczenie, jednak wiedziała, że ma talent. Wystarczyło go tylko podszkolić i taką szansę dostała właśnie tu. Nie otrzymywała wysokiej pensji jednak starczyło jej na opłacenie ciasnego mieszkania i jako takie życie. Miała jednak 25 lat i chciała czegoś więcej od życia. Planowała pójść na jakieś zaoczne studia, potem dostać lepszą pracę, zmienić mieszkanie i może nawet zakochać się. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie na tą myśl. Zawsze chciała mieć dużą rodzinę, pewnie dlatego, że sama była z domu dziecka. Nie znała swoich rodziców, ale może to i lepiej. Nie czuła się samotna, miała paru przyjaciół i chyba mimo wszystko była dosyć szczęśliwa.

Jej przyjaciele żartobliwie nazywali ją Sybillą. Tą pseudo wróżką z kablówki, która miała swój program późno w nocy . Dzwoniły do niej głównie zdesperowane kury domowe z pytaniami czy ich mężowie mają romanse. Czasami dla zabawy oglądali jej program. Mówili tak na nią, ponieważ co jakiś czas zdarzały się wokół niej dziwne rzeczy. Ot tak po prostu od czasu do czasu wiedziała, że za chwilę zadzwoni telefon. Miewała przeczucia, jednak nie przywiązywała do nich większej wagi. Uważała, że to normalne i każdy czasem miewa deja vu. Pseudonim jednak przyległ do niej i sama z niego często żartowała.

Niebo całkowicie już pociemniało, jednak gęste i ciężkie powietrze nadal nie dawało odetchnąć. W oddali dało się usłyszeć grzmot, zapowiedź zbliżającej się burzy. Chwilę później usłyszała dzwonki przy drzwiach sygnalizujące przybycie klienta. Odwróciła się z zapraszającym uśmiechem. Do salonu weszło dwóch mężczyzn. Pierwszy w bardzo podeszłym wieku, z długą siwą brodą prawie do samej ziemi. Gdyby nie był szczupły wzięła by go za Świętego Mikołaja. Od razu zwróciła uwagę na jego dziwaczny ubiór i na wyraziste błękitne oczy. Ich blask zupełnie nie współgrał z wiekiem przybysza. Były żywe, radosne i świdrujące. Starszy Pan miał na sobie niemodną hawajską koszulę w śmieszne czerwono-cytrynowe kwiaty oraz różowe spodnie z przewiewnego materiału.

Kontrastem do niego był drugi mężczyzna, dużo młodszy od pierwszego, równie wysoki lecz już pierwszy rzut oka upewniał w przekonaniu o jego trudnym charakterze. Miał ziemistą cerę, która zdawała się nie oglądać promieni słonecznych, długi zakrzywiony nos oraz kruczoczarne lekko tłustawe włosy do samych ramion. Ubrany był całkowicie na czarno, pozapinany po samą szyję. Nie wiedziała jak ktoś może być tak szczelnie ubrany w taki skwar. Mężczyzna jednak nie zdawał się być zmęczony upałem, a nieprzyjemny grymas który zagościł na jego twarzy upewniał, że nie była to raczej dusza towarzystwa.

\- Witam panów, w czym mogę służyć. – zapytała uprzejmie. Starszy pan uśmiechnął się i podszedł bliżej.

\- Chciałbym skrócić sobie trochę włosy. Sięgają mi już prawie do kolan, a wolałbym trochę krótsze.

\- Jak bardzo krótsze? – zapytała przyglądając się imponującej długości włosom.

\- No może tak do pasa?

\- Rozumiem, proszę niech Pan siądzie. – wskazała na najbliższy fotel. – Nie żal Panu ich ścinać?

\- Och, niech się Pani nie martwi. Moje włosy w jakiś magiczny sposób bardzo szybko odrastają. – puścił jej oczko z zadziornym uśmiechem. Odwzajemniła uśmiech. Drugi z mężczyzn usiadł na kanapie. W odbiciu lustra zauważyła jak przygląda się jej. W jego oczach było coś takiego, co sprawiało że po ciele przechodził nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Zignorowała to i zajęła się miłym staruszkiem.

\- Jak ma Pani na imię? – zapytał ciągle się uśmiechając.

\- Kira.

\- To bardzo ładne imię. – przyznał

\- Dziękuję.

\- Jak długo tu pracujesz?

\- Już prawie 5 lat. – odpowiedziała nie przestając strzyc włosów.

\- To bardzo długo, musisz lubić to co robisz.

\- Bardzo, jednak zastanawiam się nad zmianą pracy. – po raz kolejny wyłapała w lustrzanym odbiciu wzrok drugiego mężczyzny.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Chciałabym pójść na studia, a ta praca nie wystarczy na pokrycie kosztów.

\- To ambitne. Rodzice muszą być z pani dumni.

\- Szczerze w to wątpię. – odpowiedziała obojętnie

\- Dlaczego?

\- Wychowałam się w domu dziecka, nie wiem kim są moi rodzice.

\- Przepraszam. – powiedział dobrotliwie staruszek.

\- Niech się Pan nie przejmuje. To nie jest jakaś wielka tragedia. Dzięki temu potrafię poradzić sobie sama w życiu i moje sukcesy będę mogła zawdzięczać tylko sobie. – powiedziała powracając ponownie do serdecznego tonu.

\- Imponuje mi Pani. Nie często zdarza się ktoś o tak ambitnych planach.

\- To nic szczególnego chcieć czegoś więcej od życia, prawda?

Uprzejma rozmowa toczyła się jeszcze jakiś czas. Grzmoty były coraz bardziej słyszalne i zerwał się wiatr.

\- Zapowiada się niezła burza. – powiedział staruszek wstając z fotela i przyglądając się sobie w lustrze.

\- Nie sądzę… Mam przeczucie, że pójdzie bokiem i upał wcale nie zelżeje. – powiedziała nabijając na kasę paragon i wydając resztę.

\- Ma Pani przeczucie? To ciekawe… - wzruszyła ramionami – Ja słyszałem że ma być dużo chłodniej.

\- Oby, bo skwar jest nie do wytrzymania. – przetarła wierzchem dłoni spocone czoło.

\- Dziękuję Pani za strzyżenie.

\- Nie ma za co. Polecamy się na przyszłość.

Drugi mężczyzna stał już w progu i chciał wyjść. Zauważyła, że zapomniał kurtki.

\- Zapomniał Pan. – podała mu ją i przez ułamek sekundy ich dłonie się zetknęły. Prawie natychmiast cofnęła swoją dłoń jak porażona. Jej źrenice się rozszerzyły i wstrzymała oddech kurczowo trzymając przy piersi dłoń.

\- Czy coś się stało? – zapytał starszy Pan uważnie przyglądając się tej dziwnej scenie.

Kira patrzyła na Severusa z wyraźnym szokiem w oczach, lecz po chwili otrząsnęła się.

\- Nie, wszystko dobrze. Chyba kurtka była naelektryzowana. – powiedziała niepewnie cofając się w głąb salonu. Snape spojrzał na Albusa, który ledwie widzialnie skinął mu głową.

\- Do widzenia Kiro, jeszcze raz dziękuję.

\- Do widzenia. – powiedziała cicho.


	3. A Change is Gonna Come

Szli powoli do miejsca z którego mieli się aportować ponownie do Hogwartu. Przez dłuższy czas milczeli oboje.

\- I co o niej sądzisz? – zapytał Albus.

\- Nie ulega wątpliwości, że coś w niej jest.

\- Kiedy cię dotknęła, coś się stało prawda?

\- Czymkolwiek to było, trudno to określić. – ponownie umilkli.

\- Co dalej? Pójdziesz do niej i oświadczysz, że jest medium, w związku z tym grozi jej niebezpieczeństwo, bo jakiś szalony czarnoksiężnik ubzdurał sobie, że ona jest kluczem do jego zwycięstwa?

\- Trochę to uprościłeś, ale tak właściwie mam taki zamiar.

\- Weźmie cię za szaleńca i wykopie za drzwi.

\- Coś mi mówi, że będzie całkowicie odwrotnie. – uśmiechnął się Albus wkraczając w ślepą uliczkę z której mieli się aportować. Zanim to zrobili spojrzał jeszcze w niebo.

\- Burza poszła bokiem.

\- Zamykając zakład miała dziwne wrażenie, że jest obserwowana. Rozejrzała się dyskretnie, jednak nikogo nie zobaczyła. Ruszyła przed siebie co jakiś czas zerkając przez ramie.

Burza faktycznie poszła bokiem i przez rzednące chmury ponownie zaczęło wyglądać słońce. Oprócz dwóch dziwnych klientów nikt więcej nie zajrzał do jej salonu co przyjęła z ulgą. Po ich wyjściu nie mogła sobie znaleźć miejsca. Właściwie nie wiedziała co miała o nich myśleć. W chwili kiedy dotknęła przypadkiem dłoni tego dziwnego mężczyzny miała wrażenie, że… Ale nie, to nie możliwe- potrząsnęła głową i przyspieszyła.

Dwadzieścia minut później była już w swoim mieszkaniu. Było w nim jak w piekarniku. Natychmiast przebrała się w luźną sukienkę i wyjęła z lodówki sok pomarańczowy.

Nie mogła przestać myśleć o tym mężczyźnie i o tym co zobaczyła przez tą jedną sekundę. Wrażenie bezradności, które towarzyszyło całej sytuacji nie opuściło jej i nie dawało spokoju.

\- To wszystko przez ten upał… - tłumaczyła sobie upijając łyk zimnego napoju.


	4. I Always Feel LikeSomebody's Watching Me

\- Wydaje mi się Severusie, że nie mamy na co czekać.

\- Nawet jeżeli dziewczyna ci uwierzy, co zamierzasz zrobić? Wyślesz aurorów do jej pilnowania?

\- Nie sądzę by był to najlepszy pomysł. – dyrektor sięgnął po cukierka i włożył go do ust. – Mmmm… cytrynowy. – Snape skrzywił się. – Myślę, aby sprowadzić ją do Hogwartu.

\- Jest początek lipca. Do rozpoczęcia zajęć sporo może się wydarzyć.

\- Owszem – przyznał Albus – Do tego czasu znajdziemy inne rozwiązanie.

\- Nie wiem dlaczego, ale mam nieodparte wrażenie, że mi się to nie spodoba.

\- O proszę! Czyżbyś też miewał przeczucia? – zapytał żartobliwie Albus

\- Każdy je ma. To nic nadzwyczajnego.

\- Tak, tak, trzeba tylko umieć odróżnić prawdziwy dar od niefortunnego zbiegu okoliczności. Jedno jest pewne Kira nie jest świadoma tego jakie posiada możliwości… - oparł się o blat biurka i na chwile się zamyślił. – Wiesz już kiedy Voldemort zamierza złożyć jej wizytę?

\- Nie dokładnie. Tą sprawą zajmuje się Lucjusz.

\- Nie będziemy jej póki co niepokoić. Będziesz ją obserwował i pilnował.

\- Jak? Jeżeli którykolwiek ze śmierciożerców mnie rozpozna, jestem skończony.

\- Myślę, że sobie poradzisz. – powiedział Albus. Długo patrzyli sobie w oczy zanim Snape skinął.

\- Wiesz, że nie odmówię ci niczego.

\- Wiem. – powiedział poważnie dyrektor.

Naprzeciwko salonu fryzjerskiego była mała kawiarnia, dosyć przytulna. Przesiadywał tam całymi dniami, miał stamtąd doskonały punkt obserwacyjny. Codziennie miał przy sobie buteleczkę eliksiru wielosokowego, który co jakiś czas popijał. W ten sposób unikał zdemaskowania. Upał nie zelżał tak jak przewidziała Kira, wręcz przeciwnie. Snape miał wrażenie, że zrobiło się jeszcze cieplej. Miła puszysta kelnerka co jakiś czas donosiła mu zimne napoje. Po tygodniu obserwacji nie wytrzymała i zapytała dlaczego od tygodnia spędza tu całe dnie. Odpowiedział, że jest pisarzem i tylko tu dobrze mu się pracuje. I faktycznie zawsze miał przy sobie duży notes i pióro. Kelnerka była na tyle uprzejma, że od tego czasu na jego stolik przy oknie miał wyłączność. To znacznie ułatwiło mu całe zadanie.

Dzień zaczynał przed jej domem. Odprowadzał ją w bezpiecznej odległości do pracy i wchodził do kawiarni. Pod koniec dnia również towarzyszył jej w drodze powrotnej. Przez tydzień nie wydarzyło się nic niepokojącego. Zaczynał wątpić, że Czarnemu Panu chodzi właśnie o nią.

Dziś w salonie nie miała żadnego klienta. Widział jak siedzi na parapecie i przegląda jakieś książki, co jakiś czas zerkając na ulicę. Za chwilę miała kończyć pracę, więc postanowił uregulować rachunek.

Punktualnie o 17 zamknęła salon i powoli ruszyła przed siebie. Do domu miała spory kawałek, na szczęście nie korzystała z tych dziwnych mugolskich środków transportu. Byli już o dwie ulice dalej, gdy usłyszał znajomy dźwięk aportacji w jednej z bocznych uliczek. Zatrzymał się gwałtownie i dyskretnie rozejrzał udając, że sznuruje buta. Zza rogu wyłoniły się dwie osoby. Poznał ich, najgorsi z najgorszych. Dołohow i Crabbe. Wyprostował się i ruszył za Kirą intensywnie myśląc jak ją z tego wyciągnąć. Ulica jak zwykle była ruchliwa, ale nie liczył na to, że zgubią ich w tłumie. Przyspieszył by znaleźć się możliwie jak najbliżej niej. Niespodziewanie dziewczyna przystanęła i odwróciła się. Jej wzrok na chwilę spoczął na nim, lecz zaraz po tym przeniosła go na dwóch śmierciożerców, który konsekwentnie szli za nią. Zobaczył w jej oczach niepokój, w sekundę po tym ponownie ruszyła przed siebie, lecz tym razem dużo szybciej. Musiał nieźle się wysilić, aby ją dogonić. W momencie gdy chodnikiem przechadzała się grupa turystów złapał ją za łokieć.

\- Zaufaj mi i choć ze mną. – dziewczyna zszokowana spojrzała najpierw na oplatającą jej łokieć dłoń, a później na niego. Zupełnie się tego nie spodziewał, ale skinęła głową.

Wykorzystując zamieszanie jakie wokół siebie zrobili turyści puścili się biegiem w stronę parku z którego mógł bezpiecznie ich przenieść na Grimmauld Place 12. Trzymał w żelaznym uścisku jej dłoń zmuszając ją do szaleńczego biegu. Co jakiś czas zerkał za siebie sprawdzając czy są ścigani. Nie byli, jednak nie przestawał biec. Do parku był jeszcze tylko kawałek. Widząc go poczuł ulgę. Uda im się.

Za niewielkim stawem, była niewysoka półka skalna obrośnięta bluszczem. Roślina tak bardzo oplatała skały, że nie było widać iż w środku wydrążona jest niewielka jama. Było to idealne miejsce. Park o tej porze był opustoszały. Nikt normalny, kto miał w domu klimatyzację nie ruszał się z miejsca. To znacznie ułatwiło sprawę. Zwolnił dopiero kiedy był pewien, że nic im już nie grozi. Oboje spoceni i zasapani spojrzeli na siebie.

\- Wiem, że nie masz powodu, ale uwierz mi, że musisz mi zaufać. – powiedział łapiąc spokojniejszy oddech.

\- Może wyda się to Panu dziwne, ale mam przeczucie, że nie mam wyboru. – Snape potwierdził i ruszył przed siebie prowadząc ją w odpowiednie miejsce. Podszedł do skały i rozchylił kurtynę z bluszczu ukazując wejście do jamy. Była ona na tyle wysoka, że nie musieli się schylać, jednak nie było w niej zbyt wiele miejsca.

\- Złap mnie za rękę. – powiedział Snape upewniwszy się, że nikt ich nie może zobaczyć. Dziewczyna zawahała się. – Zaufaj mi. – powtórzył patrząc jej w oczy. Kira niepewnie złapała go za rękę, a w chwilę po tym aportował ich przed główną siedzibę zakonu.

Gdy dotknęli ziemi Kira zachwiała się, ale zdążył ją przytrzymać.

\- Jak? Gdzie? Skąd? – jąkała się zszokowana tym co przed chwilą się stało.

\- Wszelkie wyjaśnienia za chwilę. Możesz iść? – zapytał ciągle ją podtrzymując. Skinęła głową będąc jeszcze ledwo przytomną.


	5. I Saw What I Saw

Kira myślała, że śni jakiś koszmar. Ostatnie co pamięta, to że zamykała salon i szła główną ulicą. Chwilę po tym poczuła się nieswojo, kiedy się odwróciła zobaczyła, że w jej stronę idą dwaj potężnie zbudowani mężczyźni, których widok ją przeraził. Miała wrażenie, że już ich gdzieś widziała i że jedyne co powinna zrobić to uciekać. Gdy tylko o tym pomyślała ktoś złapał ją za łokieć i kazał jej natychmiast za nim iść. Była tak zszokowana, że nie zauważyła faktu iż się zgodziła.

Zupełnie obcy facet! A ty się zgadzasz zaciągnąć do ciemnego parku? Oszalałaś? – myślała szaleńczo biegnąc za nim. Nie wiedziała dlaczego, ale miała przeczucie, że powinna mu zaufać. To co się stało później wydało się jej tak bardzo nierealistyczne, że była pewna iż zwariowała. Nie wiadomo skąd nagle znalazła się na jakiejś nieznanej sobie ulicy w objęciach faceta, z którym przed chwilą gnała na złamanie karku w kierunku parku.

Nie wiadomo jakim cudem przed nimi wyrósł jak z pod ziemi budynek z numerem 12. Gdy spojrzała na blondyna, który sprawił, że się tu znaleźli zdała sobie sprawę, że jego włosy zaczynają zmieniać kolor na kruczoczarny. Jego twarz również zaczęła się zmieniać i gdy ujrzała jak jego nos nagle wydłużył się, straciła przytomność.

Zrobiła może dwa koki kiedy eliksir wielosokowy przestał działać i akurat w tym momencie musiała na niego spojrzeć. Na szczęście miał dobry refleks i w porę zdążył ją złapać zanim rozbiła sobie głowę o asfalt.

\- Cudownie. – jęknął i wyczarował nosze na których ją ułożył.

Wszedł do domu i ruszył ciemnym korytarzem w kierunku kuchni.

\- Snape. – powitał go pogardliwym tonem Syriusz.

\- Black. – Oboje zmierzyli się wzrokiem. – Dumbledore już jest? – zapytał

\- Będzie tu lada chwila. – odpowiedział i w tej samej chwili spostrzegł za plecami Severusa nieprzytomną dziewczynę.

\- Co jej zrobiłeś? – zapytał oskarżycielsko.

\- Uważaj na ton zwracając się do mnie. Dziewczyna była świadkiem mojej przemiany po eliksirze wielosokowym.

\- Teraz już rozumiem dlaczego zemdlała. Widok kogoś, kto zmienia się w ciebie musi być okropny.

\- Ty z kolei wyglądasz dużo lepiej jako zapchlony kundel.

\- Wystarczy. – powiedział stanowczo Albus wchodząc do kuchni. – Jak długo jest nieprzytomna? – zapytał.

\- Kilka chwil. Straciła przytomność po aportacji, kiedy eliksir przestał działać.

\- Rozumiem. – pokiwał głową dyrektor. – Wszystkie szczegóły opowiesz mi później Severusie. Natomiast ty Syriuszu – zwrócił się w jego stronę. – zapewne chciałbyś usłyszeć kilka wyjaśnień, dlaczego sprowadzamy tu obcą osobę. Usiądźmy proszę. – wskazał dłonią miejsca przy stole.

\- Dziewczyna ma na imię Kira. To mugolka, na którą polują śmierciożercy. Posiada ona pewne zdolności na których zależy Voldemortowi.

\- Jakie zdolności może posiadać mugol? – zapytał Syriusz.

\- To nie jest istotne w tej chwili. Jednak dziewczyna znalazła się w niebezpieczeństwie. Chciałbym prosić cię o pomoc. – spojrzał mu głęboko w oczy. – Chciałbym, aby Kira mogła tu pomieszkać do momentu rozpoczęcia roku szkolnego, wówczas będę chciał ją przenieść do Hogwartu.

\- Nie mam nic przeciwko. Cieszę się, że mogę się przydać. Czy ona jest świadoma tego co jej grozi?

\- Jeszcze nie. Mam nadzieję z nią porozmawiać jak tylko się ocknie. – spojrzał na dziewczynę. Była blada jak pergamin. – W przyszłym tygodniu również jak wiesz będziesz gościł Weasley'ów, oraz pannę Granger. Pomogą ci przywrócić dom do porządku.

\- A co z Harrym? – zapytał.

\- Harry na razie zostaje u wujostwa. – widząc oburzenie na twarzy Syriusza dodał z naciskiem – Zabraniam ci go informować o tym co tu będzie się działo.

\- Ależ Dumbledore! – oburzył się Black

\- Zabraniam ci. – powtórzył dobitniej i spojrzał wymownie w oczy. Syriusz skapitulował, wiedział że nic nie wskóra. Niezręczną sytuację niespodziewanie przerwał Snape, który od dobrej chwili przyglądał się nieprzytomnej dziewczynie.

\- Budzi się. – powiedział.


	6. Do You Believe in Magic?

Pierwsze co zobaczyła, to długi haczykowaty nos tuż nad jej twarzą i gdy już miała krzyknąć dostrzegła inne twarze pochylające się nad nią. Zamrugała kilkakrotnie by upewnić się, że nie ma przywidzeń.

\- Cieszę się, że odzyskałaś przytomność, Kiro. – powiedział łagodnie staruszek. Dziewczyna uniosła się do pozycji siedzącej i przyglądała się każdemu uważnie, by nagle zdumiona powiedzieć.

\- To pan! – wskazała palcem na Dumbledore'a. – To pan był u mnie jakiś czas temu… i pan też! – wskazała na Snape'a.

\- Tak i to nie był przypadek. – rzekł Albus – Chciałbym ci teraz wyjaśnić dlaczego spotykamy się ponownie.

Kira przyglądała się wszystkim nieprzytomnie, gdy nagle zdała sobie sprawę, że jest zawieszona w powietrzu. Spanikowana rzuciła się do przodu wpadając na Syriusza, którego o mały włos nie przewróciła.

\- Co tu się dzieje i gdzie ja jestem? – pytała zdezorientowana.

\- Jesteś na ulicy Grimmauld Place w Londynie. Gościsz w domu Syriusza Black'a. Człowiek, który cię tu przeniósł to Severus Snape – wskazywał kolejno. – A ja nazywam się Albus Dumbledore, jestem dyrektorem szkoły magii i czarodziejstwa Hogwart.

\- Jakiej szkoły? – zapytała nie wiedząc, czy dobrze usłyszała.

\- Magii i czarodziejstwa. – powtórzył łagodnie.

\- To jakiś żart, tak? Ukryta kamera? – rozglądała się próbując znaleźć potwierdzenie.

\- To nie żart. Chciałbym móc ci wytłumaczyć, proszę usiądź i wysłuchaj. – spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie jednak spełniła prośbę. Zdała sobie sprawę, że zdarzyło się tak wiele niewytłumaczalnych rzeczy, że jedna dodatkowa nie zrobi jej różnicy.

\- Słucham. – powiedziała siadając naprzeciwko nich.

\- To co mam ci do powiedzenia, na pewno cię zdziwi. Nie będę miał ci za złe, że nie będziesz w stanie mi uwierzyć.

\- Zdziwiłby się pan wiedząc w jakie rzeczy ostatnio wierzę. – powiedziała przekornie.

\- Czy nie zdarzały się wokół ciebie ostatnio dziwne rzeczy? – zapytał.

\- Co ma pan na myśli?

\- Kiro, wydaje mi się, a raczej mam absolutną pewność, że posiadasz pewien bardzo rzadki dar, na którym bardzo komuś zależy.

\- Nadal nie bardzo rozumiem. Powiedział pan, że jest dyrektorem szkoły magii.

Dumbledore skinął i wyciągnął z rękawa swojej szaty różdżkę.

\- Istotnie, wspomniałem o tym. Jestem czarodziejem, tak samo jak oni. – wskazał na towarzyszy.

\- To nie możliwe, ja chyba śnię. – wstała z miejsca i nerwowo przemierzała pokój. – Nie ma czegoś takiego jak magia!

\- Doprawdy? – zapytał, wziął do ręki różdżkę i machnął nią w stronę kominka. W chwilę po tym buchnęły płomienie, a Kira wydała zduszony okrzyk.

\- Jak pan to zrobił? – pytała wskazując trzęsącym się palcem.

\- Ty też to potrafisz.

\- Co?!

\- Wydaje mi się Kiro, że ty również jesteś czarownicą. Nie wiem tylko dlaczego nikt o tobie do tej pory nie wiedział.

\- Nie jestem czarownicą! Mam na imię Kira! Mam 25 lat i jestem fryzjerką!

\- Czy naprawdę nie działy się wokół ciebie dziwne rzeczy?

\- Teraz dzieją się dziwne rzeczy! – powiedziała poirytowana – Do tej pory miałam poukładane życie. Nie ma czegoś takiego jak magia!

Miotała się po kuchni jak szalona. Myśli krążące po jej głowie rozsadzały ją. Nie była już pewna co jest jawą a co snem. Niespodziewanie wstał Snape, podszedł do niej i zapytał.

\- Skąd wiedziałaś, że ktoś za tobą idzie i że należy uciekać? – Kira zatrzymała się i spojrzała zdziwiona na niego.

\- Ja nie wiedziałam… ja… po prostu… - jąkała się próbując znaleźć słowa.

\- Co zobaczyłaś tego dnia, gdy dotknęłaś dłoń Severusa? – zapytał Dumbledore.

\- Ja… - spojrzała na niego i nagle oprzytomniała – To nie pańska sprawa! – krzyknęła oburzona, lecz także lekko zażenowana.

\- Czyli jednak! – ucieszył się Albus. Wstał podszedł do niej i uśmiechnął się. – Kiro, masz dar widzenia przyszłości. Miewasz przeczucia, które się sprawdzają.

\- To nie możliwe… Jak mogę mieć dar o którym nie mam pojęcia?

\- Przewidziałaś tamtego dnia, że burza pójdzie bokiem i będzie jeszcze cieplej, choć wszystkie prognozy mówiły inaczej.

\- Wielkie mi rzeczy. – zadrwiła – Po prostu zgadłam. Trafiło się ślepej kurze ziarno!

\- To nie przypadek. Sam byłem zdziwiony, kiedy usłyszałem pierwszy raz o tobie. Oboje z Severusem byliśmy sceptyczni. Bo widzisz nasz świat trochę różni się od tego, który znasz. Gdy rodzi się dziecko z naszymi zdolnościami wiemy o tym. W wieku 11 lat zostaje przyjęte do szkoły w Hogwarcie by kształcić i rozwijać dar, z którym się urodziło. O tobie nie wiedzieliśmy aż do teraz. Nie jestem pewien w jakim stopniu masz rozwinięte zdolności jednak jest sposób, aby się tego dowiedzieć.

\- Jakie zdolności? Powtarzam, nie jestem czarownicą, nie przewiduje przyszłości! – usiadła zrezygnowana i schowała twarz w dłoniach.

\- Nawet jeżeli taka jest prawda, to wcale nie poprawia twojej sytuacji. – powiedział chłodno Snape. Uniosła głowę i spojrzała na niego.

\- Severus ma rację. – Albus również usiadł na swoje miejsce. – Miałaś Kiro nieszczęście trafić w sam środek huraganu. – westchnął, zdjął okulary i przetarł zmęczone oczy. – Na świecie, żyją dobrzy i źli ludzie, tak samo tu są dobrzy i źli czarodzieje. Pewien czarnoksiężnik dowiedział się o tym, że możesz posiadać pewne umiejętności, które pomogą mu przejąć władzę nad światem. Zniszczy nie tylko nasz świat, ale także i twój. Z tego co wiem jest przekonany, że twój dar widzenia przyszłych zdarzeń jest w stanie ułatwić mu drogę do destrukcji. Dlatego ścigano cię dziś na ulicy. Gdybyś trafiła w ich ręce… - przerwała mu gwałtownie.

\- A jaką mam gwarancję, że to wy nie jesteście ci źli? – zapytała i zapadła cisza przerwana ponownie przez Snape'a.

\- Bo nadal żyjesz. – ton jakim wypowiedział te słowa zrobił na niej wrażenie. Umilkła i ponownie schowała twarz w dłoniach.

\- To jakiś koszmar… - dało się usłyszeć jej przytłumiony głos.

\- Czekajcie… - wtrącił się Syriusz próbując nadążyć. – Według was, tą niewinną dziewczynę ściga Sami Wiecie Kto?

\- A według ciebie, Czarny Pan ściga tylko winnych? – zadrwił Snape. – Dziewczyna chce czy nie chce została wplątana w to wszystko i nie ma innego wyjścia jak pozostać pod ochroną zakonu.

\- Jakiego zakonu? – poderwała się zdziwiona z miejsca.

\- Zakon feniksa, to tajna organizacja, którą założyłem by przeciwstawić się czarodziejowi o którym ci mówiliśmy. Jesteśmy w stanie zapewnić ci ochronę, ale będziesz zmuszona zamieszkać przez jakiś czas w tym domu.

\- Jak to zamieszkać! – oburzyła się – Ja mam swoje życie! Pracę!

\- Głupia dziewczyno! – warknął poirytowany Snape – Czy naprawdę nie dociera do ciebie, że ci dwaj, którzy nas dziś ścigali mieli za zadanie cię schwytać? Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego co by się stało gdyby im się powiodło? Niech dotrze do ciebie fakt, że czy ci się to podoba czy nie, twoje dotychczasowe życie się skończyło!

\- Snape! – krzyknął oburzony Syriusz, ale ten nic sobie z tego nie zrobił. W trzech krokach był przy niej wyciągnął ją zza stołu i potrząsnął.

\- Skąd wiedziałaś, że masz uciekać i skąd wiedziałaś, że możesz mi zaufać?

\- Nie wiem! – krzyknęła.

\- Kłamiesz! Skąd wiedziałaś? – nie dawał za wygraną.

\- Severusie… - próbował Albus, jednocześnie powstrzymując Syriusza od rzucenia się na Snape'a.

\- Skąd WIEDZIAŁAŚ! – ryknął.

\- Bo już to kiedyś WIDZIAŁAM! – Krzyknęła uwalniając się z żelaznego uścisku i zanosząc się od dławionych łez. – Widziałam to! – podeszła do kominka odwracając się do nich plecami. Snape z minął triumfatora spojrzał na dyrektora.

\- Do tej pory myślałam, że był to tylko jeden z wielu koszmarów. – powiedziała szeptem.

\- Z wielu? – zapytał zainteresowany Albus. Odwróciła się powoli i spojrzała na niego oczyma pełnymi łez.

\- Od czasu do czasu mam dziwne sny. – powiedziała i spojrzała na Severusa – To dlatego wiedziałam, że mam z panem uciekać. Nie wiem jak mam to wytłumaczyć, ale wiedziałam, że tak trzeba zrobić.


	7. A Hard Day's Night

\- To wszystko wydaje się być takie nierealne. – mówiła kręcąc się po kuchni – A jednak stoję tu przed wami i wiem, że tym razem nie jest to sen. Jak to możliwe? – zapytała przystając przy Albusie.

\- Nie wiem w jaki sposób posiadłaś ten dar. Sama mówiłaś, że nie znasz swoich rodziców. Być może któryś z nich był czarodziejem. Jednak nawet jeżeli oboje byli niemagiczni, to raz na jakiś czas w takich rodzinach rodzą się dzieci z naszymi zdolnościami. Nie jest to takie dziwne na jakie może wyglądać.

\- Mówi pan, że poluje na mnie jakiś czarodziej. Dlaczego?

\- Czy to nie oczywiste? – zapytał uprzejmie Albus – Nosisz w sobie iskrę mocy, która pozwala ci widzieć przyszłe zdarzenia. Teraz dzieje się to zupełnie przypadkowo i nie masz nad tym kontroli, jednak odpowiednio szkolona będziesz w stanie zapanować nad darem i świadomie patrzeć w przyszłość. Będziesz dla niego skarbnicą wiedzy. Voldemort będzie wiedział jakie skutki będą miały jego działania i w jaki sposób może wygrać. A uwierz mi, nie chciałabyś, aby to on wygrał.

\- Ten Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać znany jest ze swojego szczególnego okrucieństwa – dodał Syriusz – Po wszystkim byłabyś zbędna…

\- Zabiłby mnie?

\- To oczywiste. – prychnął Snape, stojący na uboczu.

\- Nie dla mnie. – powiedziała oschle.

\- Rozumiesz już dlaczego nie mogliśmy dopuścić, abyś trafiła w ich ręce. Teraz pomożemy ci się ukryć, bo jeżeli sądzisz, że zaprzestaną poszukiwań to się mylisz. Pozostaniesz tutaj, dopóki nie wymyślimy co dalej.

\- Ale, ja mam pracę, przyjaciół… oni zaczną się zastanawiać, szukać mnie. – mówiła zdenerwowana.

\- Tym się nie martw. Są pewne sposoby, aby nikt się o ciebie nie niepokoił. Zajmiemy się tym.

\- Czyli mam tu po prostu zostać? – zapytała zrezygnowana.

\- Tak. – potwierdził Albus. – Nie masz wyboru. Nie wolno ci opuszczać tego domu nawet na chwilę. Nie będziesz jednak sama. Syriusz również tu mieszka i jemu również nie wolno opuszczać tego miejsca. Będziecie się oboje nawzajem pilnować. A w przyszłym tygodniu dołączą do was inni członkowie zakonu.

\- Naprawdę nie mam wyboru. – powiedziała bardziej do siebie.

\- Przykro mi. Twoje rzeczy czekają już w pokoju na górze.

\- Moje rzeczy? Jak pan to… - urwała – Ach tak… magia…

\- Wyśpij się dziś. Jutro do ciebie zajrzę i powiem ci co dalej.

\- Obawiam się, że nie zasnę.


	8. Things We Said Today

\- Nie uważasz Severusie, że postąpiłeś z nią trochę zbyt brutalnie? – zapytał dyrektor, kiedy szli w kierunku gabinetu.

\- Czy ma to jakiekolwiek znaczenie, jeżeli osiągnąłem zamierzony cel? – zapytał nie patrząc na niego.

\- Przyznasz jednak, że nie było to zbyt uprzejme.

\- Przypominam ci, że mam być skuteczny, a nie miły. – Albus pokiwał nieznacznie głową.

\- Zastanawia mnie, co takiego zobaczyła, kiedy cię dotknęła. Wydała się być tym wstrząśnięta. – Snape nieznacznie skrzywił się.

\- Mnie to w ogóle nie interesuje.

\- Doprawdy? – zapytał spoglądając na niego rozbawiony.

\- Co dalej? – zmienił temat.

\- Masz na myśli Voldemorta? – Snape potwierdził – Cóż, kiedy cię wezwie powiesz mu prawdę.

\- Prawdę?

\- Tak, powiesz mu, że dziewczyna jest teraz pod naszą opieką. Dodasz jednak, że dowiedziałeś się o tym kiedy wezwałem cię po fakcie. Nie powinieneś mieć z tego powodu problemów. Jak mówiłeś, to Malfoy był odpowiedzialny za to zadanie.

\- Co jeżeli otrzymam zadanie przyprowadzenia jej? – zapytał.

\- Nie sądzę, aby to się stało. Równie dobrze mógłby cię poprosić o przyprowadzenie Harrego. – Obaj weszli do gabinetu. Dyrektor podszedł do feniksa drzemiącego na żerdzi, Snape przystaną na środku pokoju.

\- A dziewczyna?

\- Z nią będzie więcej zachodu. Nie może bezczynnie czekać, aż rozpoczniemy rok szkolny. Trzeba sprawdzić jak duże są jej możliwości.

\- Przecież nawet ona tego nie kontroluje. – zauważył.

\- Będziesz ją uczył. – powiedział spokojnie dyrektor.

\- Ja? – zdziwił się – Jakie ja mam mieć doświadczenie w przewidywaniu przyszłości?

\- Nie chodzi o to. Dar ujawnia się sam. Uważam, że gdybyśmy ją trochę podszkolili i znaleźli źródło mocy sama byłaby w stanie nad tym zapanować. Zaczniesz od podstaw.

\- Nie lubi mnie. – stwierdził obojętnie.

\- Och – machnął ręką - wydaje mi się, że z wzajemnością. Może nam to jednak ułatwić sprawę. Tak jak już zauważyłeś masz być skuteczny, jednak proszę cię o odrobinę wyrozumiałości. Dziewczyna nie ma 11 lat…

\- Od kiedy mam zacząć? – zapytał wiedząc, że nie zmieni woli dyrektora.

\- Od jutra.


	9. What I Am?

Kira nie zmrużyła tej nocy oka. W ostatnich godzinach wydarzyło się tak wiele w jej życiu, że jej myśli krążyły jak oszalałe.

Jeżeli wierzyć słowom starca, ma zdolności magiczne, choć nie w pełni rozwinięte. Potrafi przewidzieć przyszłe zdarzenia, jednak nie potrafi nad nimi panować. Nieświadoma wszystkiego stała się celem dla jakiegoś złego czarodzieja, który będzie chciał wykorzystać te umiejętności, o których ona sama nie wiedziała do wczorajszego wieczoru.

Stała przed lustrem i przyglądała się swojemu odbiciu. Wydawało się jej, że to wszystko jest jakąś farsą. Miała wrażenie, że za chwilę wyskoczą jej przyjaciele zanosząc się od histerycznego śmiechu, że dała się w to wszystko wkręcić. Jednak nic takiego się nie wydarzyło… Znajdowała się w ponurej sypialni, która kiedyś musiała być bardzo imponująca. Zakurzone zasłony, szczelnie zasłaniały wielkie okna. Wszędzie było pełno pajęczyn i panował tu straszny zaduch. Syriusz, wyjaśnił jej, że ten dom należał kiedyś do jego rodziny i jako ostatni żyjący otrzymał go w spadku. Z jego miny wiedziała, że sam czuł się tu jak w więzieniu i wcale mu się nie podoba, że stał się właścicielem budynku. Gdy prowadził ją do jej pokoju natknęli się na dziwne stworzenie. Gdy je ujrzała krzyknęła przestraszona chowając się za plecami Syriusza. Stworzenie było prawie nagie, jedyne co nosił to obrzydliwie brudną szmatę, przewiązaną na wysokości bioder. Stworek – tak miało na imię zwierzątko okazał się być skrzatem domowym służącym w tym domu. Syriusz wyjaśnił jej, że z samotności postradał zmysły, to by tłumaczyło mamrotanie przekleństw pod nosem. Dostała radę, aby trzymać się od niego z daleka. Cały dom otaczała jakaś dziwna i ponura atmosfera. Na ścianach wisiały głowy skrzatów, a portret matki Syriusza wrzeszczał jak opętany, o czym zdążyła się przekonać kiedy potknęła się na schodach. Uciszenie jej zajęło trochę czasu.

Ciche pukanie do drzwi przywróciło ją do rzeczywistości.

\- Proszę.

\- Dzień dobry, dobrze spałaś? – zapytał Syriusz wchodząc niepewnie do pokoju.

\- Nie bardzo. – przyznała – Nie zmrużyłam oka.

\- Tak myślałem. Zaparzyłem kawę i usmażyłem jajecznice, masz może ochotę? – zapytał.

\- Tylko na kawę, za śniadanie dziękuję. – Syriusz przepuścił ją w drzwiach i oboje zeszli do kuchni. Aromat świeżo zaparzonej kawy pobudził ją trochę i poprawił humor. Usiadła za stołem i nalała sobie napoju do kubka.

\- Dobra kawa. – stwierdziła upijając łyk.

\- Starałem się. – posłał jej uśmiech, siadając naprzeciwko niej.

\- Mogę zapytać za co tu siedzisz?

\- Oficjalnie? – zaczął – W naszym świecie jestem ponoć zbiegłym mordercą. – Kira zachłysnęła się kawą i zakaszlała próbując złapać oddech.

\- Nie przejmuj się, to nie prawda. – sprostował – Nie popełniłem zbrodni, o którą mnie posądzają. Czarodziej, który to zrobił służy temu, który cię ściga.

\- Moja sytuacja naprawdę jest beznadziejna. – stwierdziła smutniejąc.

\- Jak znam Dumbledore'a, to coś wymyśli. Obiecał tu dziś przyjść więc pewnie się czegoś dowiesz.

\- A ten drugi czarodziej? – zapytała niepewnie – Ten, który mnie uratował?

Syriusz poruszył się niespokojnie na krześle i poważnym tonem oświadczył.

\- Snape to obślizgła gnida i radzę ci trzymać się od niego z daleka.

\- Uratował mnie…

\- Zrobił to tylko dlatego, że Dumbledore mu kazał. Musisz wiedzieć jedno, Snape kiedyś sam służył Temu Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać. Tuż przed zakończeniem pierwszej wojny Snape odwrócił się od niego i przystał do Albusa. Moim jednak zdaniem zrobił to tylko dlatego, aby uniknąć procesu, który mu groził. – umilkł na chwilę, lecz zaraz po tym dodał – Ja mu nie ufam i tobie też to radzę.


	10. The Name Of The Game

Słowa Syriusz wcale nie poprawiły jej nastroju. Była rozdarta między tym co jej radził, a tym co w głębi siebie czuła. Do tej pory nie miała powodu, aby nie ufać Snape'owi. Był nie miły, ale nie uważała go za kogoś, komu nie powinna wierzyć. Teraz nie była już tego taka pewna. Pamiętała doskonale ten nieprzyjemny dreszcz, który przeszedł jej po plecach kiedy wychwyciła jego spojrzenie w salonie fryzjerskim. Było w nim coś… mrocznego i niedostępnego.

Z tymi myślami przyłapał ją wchodzący do jej sypialni Syriusz.

\- Dumbledore już jest. Prosi, abyś zeszła. – wycofał się z pokoju i zszedł na dół.

Sama również ruszyła w tym kierunku. Wchodząc do kuchni zastała tam nie tylko dyrektora, ale też Snape'a. Ubrany był całkowicie na czarno, co podkreślało niezdrowy odcień jego skóry. Jedynie jego oczy posiadały żywy blask, który dało się bardzo wyraźnie zauważyć. Kirze przeszło przez myśl, że Snape nie jest zbyt przystojny, jednak w jego sposobie, mówienia, poruszania się i spojrzeniu było sporo gracji, która nadrabiała zaległości. Ściągnęła brwi uświadamiając sobie na jakie tory zeszły jej myśli.

\- Witaj, mam nadzieję że wypoczęłaś i poukładałaś sobie wszystko. – powitał ją Dumbledore, jak zwykle uśmiechnięty.

\- Chciałabym móc to potwierdzić.

\- No tak… Dziś jednak przyszedł czas na podjęcie kilku ważnych decyzji Kiro.

\- To znaczy? – zapytała szczerze zainteresowana

\- Jak już zdążyłaś się o tym przekonać, posiadasz pewne umiejętności, które pozwalają nam sądzić, że jesteś czarownicą. Chcemy, abyś mogła świadomie korzystać z daru jaki otrzymałaś. Zadaniem Severusa będzie ci w tym pomóc. – zakończył Albus.

\- Snape? – zapytał oburzony Syriusz. – A w niby jaki sposób on jej może pomóc?

\- Nie wydaje mi się Black, aby dyrektor pytał cię w tej kwestii o zdanie. – odpowiedział mu złośliwie Severus. – Jesteś obecny przy tej rozmowie tylko dlatego, że nauka panny Grey będzie odbywała się w twoim domu, więc z łaski swojej zamilcz.

\- Nie będziesz mi mówił co mam robić! – krzyknął Syriusz, lecz uciszył go Dumbledore.

\- Syriuszu… Doszedłem do wniosku, że będzie to najlepsze rozwiązanie i decyzja już zapadła. – zwrócił się do Kiry. – Usiądź moja droga.

Kira posłusznie wykonała polecenie.

\- Jak widzisz wszyscy tu obecni chcemy twojego dobra, w związku z tym począwszy od dziś, codziennie aż do końca wakacji Severus będzie twoim nauczycielem. Wprowadzi cię w tajniki magii, pomoże ci poznać nasz świat. Dzięki temu oceni na ile twoje zdolności się rozwinęły.

\- Jeżeli okaże się, że coś we mnie jest, to co dalej? – zapytała, rzucając szybkie spojrzenie w stronę jej przyszłego nauczyciela.

\- Jeżeli będzie choć cień szansy, abyś odzyskała kontrolę nad swoją mocą to od września przeniesiesz się do Hogwartu. Nie jako uczeń oczywiście – uspokoił Syriusza, który już miał protestować. – Tego nie jestem w stanie zrobić oficjalnie. Sprowadzę cię tam pod przykrywką asystenta, a tak naprawdę rozpoczniesz prawdziwą edukację, otrzymasz różdżkę, a Severus, który jest bardzo wszechstronnym nauczycielem pomoże ci opanować techniki magii.

\- Dlaczego akurat Snape? – zapytał zniesmaczony Syriusz.

\- Ponieważ od września Hogwart gościć będzie osobę z ministerstwa, która obejmie stanowisko nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią i angażowanie w to innych nauczycieli byłoby nierozsądne. Doceniam to, że martwisz się o Kirę, jednak Severus to dla niej najlepsza opcja.

\- Najlepszą opcją dla Kiry będzie trzymanie się od niego z daleka. – warknął.

\- Syriusz… - dyrektor rzucił mu wymowne spojrzenie.

\- A co jeżeli nie jestem czarownicą, a to wszystko co się tu dzieje to zwykły zbieg niefortunnych okoliczności? – zapytała łapiąc się ostatniej ulatującej nadziei.

\- Nie liczył bym na to. – Snape wydawał się być znudzony całą tą rozmową.

\- Severus ma rację… - potwierdził dyrektor – Jednak jeżeli okaże się, że nie masz żadnej czarodziejskiej mocy, pozostaniesz tu do momentu rozwiązania się sprawy.

\- Jak to? Mimo to będę musiała tu zostać?- zapytała zdziwiona.

\- Na co liczyłaś? – zapytał Snape – Może na to, że po wszystkim Dumbledore pójdzie do Czarnego Pana i wyjaśni mu, że się mylił i grzecznie go poprosi, aby przestał wysyłać po ciebie morderców? Głupia… - rzucił już bez zbędnych uprzejmości.

\- Severusie, to nie było konieczne. – zwrócił się do niego Albus. – Jednak w pewnym sensie Kiro, ma on rację. Nie będę w stanie przywrócić ci dawnego życia. Będę próbował, ale nie powinnaś na to liczyć.

Kira zdała sobie sprawę w tej chwili, jak bardzo zmieniło się jej życie. Miała wrażenie, że jedzie kolejką górską, która pędzi coraz szybciej i za chwilę ma runąć w dół. Jeszcze nigdy nie była tak bezradna i pozbawiona kontroli nad własnym życiem.


	11. He's Killing Me!

Rozmawiali o jej sytuacji jeszcze kwadrans, jednak nie usłyszała nic poza pocieszającym stwierdzeniem, że zrobią wszystko co w ich mocy, aby nie spadł jej włos z głowy. Miała tylko potulnie wykonywać polecenia, przyłożyć się do nauki i trzymać język za zębami. Oprócz, dyrektora, Syriusza i oczywiście Snape'a nikt więcej nie miał wiedzieć o tym dlaczego się tu znajduje. Dumbledore obiecał, że wyjaśnienia dla członków zakonu weźmie na siebie.

Szła teraz niepocieszona w kierunku swojej sypialni za mężczyzną, który wydawał się być jak lodowa skała. Już samo patrzenie na niego sprawiało, że było jej zimno. Całą sobą czuła, że lekcje z nim będą katorgą, ale chyba będzie to lepsze niż bezczynne czekanie.

Weszli do pokoju i zanim zdążyła zamknąć za nimi drzwi Snape rozpoczął.

\- Od dziś, aż do końca wakacji będziesz poznawać tajniki szeroko pojętej magii. Magia to nie tylko bezmyślne machanie różdżką i wypowiadanie zaklęć, lecz przede wszystkim wiedza i potęga umysłu. Nie będę tolerował braku dyscypliny. Będziesz wykonywała moje polecenia bez zbędnych pytań i komentarzy. To, że jesteś niewiele młodsza ode mnie nie oznacza wcale braku szacunku wobec mnie. Od dziś będziesz zwracała się do mnie per „panie profesorze". Czy to jasne? – zapytał, ale nie zdążyła nawet skinąć głową, bo kontynuował.

\- Na twoim biurku leżą książki z którymi bezwzględnie musisz się zapoznać. – Wskazał na pokaźny stos opasłych tomów. Każda książka miała przynajmniej 600 stron. – Te, które tutaj widzisz masz przeczytać do końca tygodnia.

\- Co?! – zdumiała się – Jest ich chyba z 10! W jaki sposób mam to zrobić?

\- Szacunek Grey! – warknął – Będziesz wykonywała moje polecenia bez komentarzy. Jeżeli mówię, że masz je przeczytać do końca tygodnia, to przeczytasz je do końca tygodnia. Po przeczytaniu każdej książki będziemy omawiać zagadnienia w niej zawarte. Będziesz mogła zadawać pytania, a ja udzielę ci wówczas odpowiedzi. Lektura ta jest tylko podstawą podstawy z którą masz się zapoznać.

\- Profesorze – zwróciła się do niego przez zaciśnięte zęby, przełykając gorycz upokorzenia – W jaki sposób rozpozna pan, że jestem gotowa do kontynuowania nauki w szkole?

\- To moja sprawa i nie powinno cię to interesować. Jeżeli stwierdzę, że jesteś coś warta porozmawiamy o dalszym ciągu. Na chwilę obecną masz się skupić na zadaniu. Jesteś w naszym świecie od doby, a w niecałe dwa miesiące muszę cię przygotować na tyle, aby nikt nie wątpił w to, że jesteś czarownicą. Jeżeli trafisz do Hogwartu jako mój asystent muszę mieć pewność, że wysłannik ministerstwa nie nabierze wobec ciebie wątpliwości. Masz może więcej zbędnych pytań? – zapytał świdrując ją wzrokiem.

\- Nie. – powiedziała krótko.

\- Nie? – syknął, a ona westchnęła.

\- Nie, panie profesorze.


	12. Sleeping Monster

Lekcje ze Snapem nie były katorgą. Były karą za grzechy świata. Nagle zrozumiała dlaczego Syriusz ostrzegał ją przed nim i tak bardzo oburzył się na wieść, że to on ma ją uczyć. W pierwszej minucie ich rozmowy znienawidziła go tak bardzo, że miała ochotę wypchnąć go przez drzwi i kopnąć w tyłek zrzucając ze schodów. Jedyne co ją powstrzymywało to ciekawość… Ciekawość, która nagle zagościła w jej umyśle. Świat, w którym się znalazła był nowy, świeży i pociągający. Wszystko było tu inne. No i ta magia! Podczas krótkiego pobytu w domu Syriusza zdała sobie sprawę, że cieszy się jak mała dziewczynka, że trafiła do świata magii, nagle była Alicją w krainie czarów! Z tą różnica jednak, że musiała tkwić w jednym miejscu nie wychylając nosa za drzwi, bo polował na nią najpotężniejszy czarnoksiężnik. Być może nie do końca zdawała sobie sprawę z czyhającego na nią niebezpieczeństwa, jednak zdążyła już zauważyć reakcję Syriusza i Snape'a na wypowiadane imię - Voldemort… Nie wiedziała jakim sposobem samo imię może budzić taki strach.

Snape wyszedł pół godziny temu, ostentacyjnie trzaskając drzwiami. Zanim to zrobił usłyszała jak starł się z Syriuszem. Nie usłyszała dokładnie o co się kłócili, ale nie musiała. Od pierwszej chwili wiedziała, że ci dwaj mają ze sobą problem. Nie było powodu by wnikać w szczegóły.

Spojrzała zrezygnowana na stertę zostawionych dla niej książek. Były grube, ciężkie i zakurzone. Świadczyło to tylko o tym, że nikt o zdrowych zmysłach nie sięgał po nie, a teraz ona musi je przeczytać… w tydzień… Jak ona ma to zrobić?

\- Chyba najprościej będzie zacząć… - sięgnęła po pierwszy z brzegu podręcznik i jęknęła – Cudownie… Historia magii… - rozsiadła się w fotelu stwierdzając, że nie ma na co czekać. Coś jej mówiło, że Snape nie żartował z tym tygodniem.

Po godzinie czytania wiedziała już, że Snape nienawidzi ją równie mocno jak ona jego. Książka była pisana w tak niezrozumiałym dla niej języku, że przeczytanie jednej strony wydawało się jej stuleciem. Historia nigdy nie była jej konikiem. Zdecydowanie bardziej wolała inne przedmioty w szkole, takie jak np. język angielski. Nie sądziła jednak, że wśród tych wszystkich książek znajdzie Shakespeare'a. Trudno najwyżej zarwie nockę, aby wyrobić się w terminie musi czytać książkę dziennie, co w normalnych okolicznościach było niewykonalne. Postanowiła zejść na chwilę do kuchni i zaparzyć sobie kubek mocnej kawy, która pomoże jej przetrwać noc.

Zastała Syriusza mocującego się z zasłonami w kuchni, bezskutecznie próbował się ich pozbyć.

\- Co robisz? – zapytała przyglądając mu się w progu.

\- Próbuję wpuścić tu trochę światła, ale zasłony nie dają się zdjąć. Niestety nie znam się na domowych zaklęciach, więc rozsądnie będzie poczekać na Molly.

\- Molly?

\- No, tak… nie znasz ich. Molly wraz z rodziną zamieszkają tu na czas wakacji i pomogą mi doprowadzić dom do stanu używalności. Zdążyłaś już chyba zauważyć, że jest bardzo zaniedbany.

\- Nie da się ukryć. Skoro już o tym mówisz, to wydaje mi się, że w mojej szafie coś mieszka. – podeszła do szafki i wstawiła wodę na kawę.

\- Nie otwieraj jej , to pewnie bogin. – powiedział machając ręką. Jutro będzie tu Lupin, to się nim zajmie.

\- Bogin? – spojrzała na niego zdziwiona.

\- Snape na pewno wyjaśni ci co to jest bogin, ale do tego czasu nie otwieraj szafy. Bogin bywa nieprzewidywalny.

\- Dobrze.

\- A propos Snape'a… - zaczął niepewnie – jak poszła wam pierwsza lekcja?

\- Fatalnie. – przyznała z westchnieniem.

\- Mówiłem ci, że to gnida…

\- Nie nazwałabym go gnidą, ale fakt… jest nieprzyjemny. Muszę wracać do siebie. Dostałam do wykonania zadanie, którego zapewne nie wykonam i Snape pożre mnie na kolacje.

\- Jeżeli będzie cię źle traktował, daj mi znać. – spojrzał na nią z troską, Kira zmieszała się.

\- Pójdę do siebie, muszę przez noc przeczytać książkę, którą jutro będę z nim omawiać. Dobranoc. – wyszła pospiesznie z kuchni.


	13. Much Too Much

Historię magii skończyła czytać nad ranem, była z siebie bardzo zadowolona i z tą myślą zasnęła przytulając głowę do okładki książki.

Została jednak brutalnie wyrwana ze snu przez Snape'a, który bezczelnie trzasnął drzwiami. Poderwała się wystraszona i zdezorientowana na nogi, a przywrócenie siebie do rzeczywistości zajęło jej trochę czasu.

\- Dobrze się spało? – zapytał złośliwie jej nauczyciel.

\- Jak możesz… - urwała widząc jego minę – Jak PAN może tu wchodzić bez pukania! Mogłam nie być ubrana! – zapiszczała wściekle spoglądając na zegarek. Trzy godziny… TRZY GODZINY drzemki… Tylko tyle zdążyła urwać zanim ten parszywy nietoperz znalazł się w jej sypialni. W tym tempie się wykończy.

\- Szacunek! Mówisz do swojego nauczyciela. – powiedział jadowicie, siadając w fotelu. – Mam nadzieję, że przerobiłaś już pierwszą z książek?

\- Tak… panie profesorze – dodała po chwili wahania.

\- Dobrze, sprawdźmy zatem jaką masz wiedzę.

\- Myślałam, że będę mogła zadawać pytania, na które mi Pan odpowie. – powiedziała ponownie siadając na brzegu łóżka przyciągając do siebie książkę.

\- Nie sądzę, abyś miała jakikolwiek wpływ na tok twojego nauczania. – powiedział bez emocji – Przypominam ci również, że jedna z zasad, które z tobą ustaliłem mówi o tym, że wykonujesz polecenia bez komentarza. – rozsiadł się wygodniej i oparł głowę o zagłówek fotela. – Początki magii… zaczynaj.

Widząc jego zadowoloną z siebie minę miała ochotę mu przywalić. Najwidoczniej jedną z jego głównych rozrywek w życiu było pastwienie się nad innymi.

\- Kiedy zajmiemy się tematem moich domniemanych zdolności? – zapytała wiedząc czym to się skończy, jednak to pytanie chodziło jej po głowie od samego początku. Jaki sens ma czytanie o tym, co działo się kilka tysięcy lat temu, skoro ona ma problem dziś! Snape otworzył przymknięte do tej pory oczy i zmierzył ją nieprzychylnym spojrzeniem. Chwilę trwało zanim się odezwał.

\- Twoje zdolności nie interesują mnie zupełnie. W związku z tym póki nie otrzymam wyraźnych instrukcji od dyrektora będziesz zajmowała się tym, czym dotychczas. Nie myśl, że jesteś wyjątkowa. Czarny Pan zainteresował się tobą, ponieważ byłaś łatwym celem. Bez ochrony, zupełnie nie świadoma tego co się wokół ciebie dzieje. Teraz wszystko się zmieniło, dlatego będziemy zajmować się podstawami, które przyswoisz nie zadając głupich pytań. Czy wyraziłem się dostatecznie jasno PANNO GREY? – zakończył dobitnie. Nie odpowiedziała mu.

\- A zatem zaczynaj. Początki magii. – ponownie oparł głowę o zagłówek i przymknął oczy. Kira skrzywiła się, ale zaczęła mówić wszystko to, co udało się jej zapamiętać. Snape nie przerywał jej, nie uraczył nawet jednym spojrzeniem. Mówiła długo, starając się dokładnie opisać to, czego od niej oczekiwał. Chciała mu zaimponować zdobytą w tak krótkim czasie wiedzą. Była w tym świecie od tak niedawna, niektórym wyjście z szoku zajęło by więcej czasu, a ona już podjęła naukę. Gdy skończyła opowiadać, Snape jeszcze przez chwile miał zamknięte oczy. Przez sekundę przeszło jej przez myśl, że zasnął. Kto by nie zasnął? Opowieści o tym co działo się na samym początku były tak nudne, że sama miała problem z utrzymaniem otwartych oczu. Snape jednak spojrzał na nią. Liczyła na jakąś pochwałę, lub na przychylniejsze traktowanie. Niczego takiego jednak nie otrzymała.

\- Liczyłem na więcej. – stwierdził – Najwidoczniej nie można od ciebie wymagać zbyt wiele. – Kira otworzyła usta chcąc mu coś na to odpowiedzieć, ale w ostatniej chwili zrezygnowała.

\- Jakieś pytania? – zapytał

Miała parę, jednak nie zdecydowała się ich zadać. Nie dziś…


	14. The Other Side Of This Life

Jej plan dnia miał co dzień ten sam schemat. Snape przychodził, irytował ją, zadawał pracę domową, obrażał i wychodził trzaskając drzwiami. Tak bardzo żałowała, że nie potrafiła jeszcze posługiwać się magią… Wyrwałaby mu tą jego różdżkę i zmieniła w karalucha, albo w plankton.

Dziś omawiali zagadnienia, którymi będzie się zajmowała przez najbliższy tydzień. Magiczne stworzenia… Miała wrażenie, że on celowo wybierał najnudniejsze książki, aby ją zniechęcić.

Kiedy usłyszała, że drzwi wejściowe zatrzasnęły się za nim zeszła na dół mając nadzieję spotkać Syriusza.

\- Aaaa! Nienawidzę tego parszywego nietoperza! – warknęła pełna oburzenia nie zdając sobie sprawy, że na korytarzu stoi grupa ludzi. Wszyscy spojrzeli na nią zdziwieni, a jej zrobiło się strasznie głupio. Jej mina musiała być jednoznaczna, ponieważ Syriusz wybuchnął histerycznym śmiechem. W ślad za nim pozostali.

\- Snape chyba dał ci dziś popalić. – powiedział opanowując się i podchodząc do niej.

\- Skądże znowu… był uroczy jak zawsze. – zakpiła i dała się poprowadzić ku gościom.

\- Kiro pozwól, że ci przedstawię moich gości. To Państwo Weasley, Molly i Artur, oraz ich dzieci Fred, George, Ron i Gini. – Syriusz przedstawiał kolejno każdego, a Kira witała się z uśmiechem podając dłoń. – Kochani, a to jest Kira, będzie tu też gościem.

W taki sposób poznała Weasley'ów. Byli uroczy. Duża kochająca się rodzina, to było widać na pierwszy rzut oka. Na dodatek wszyscy rudzi od cebulki po końcówki włosa. Bardzo szybko przekonała się, że są świetnymi towarzyszami. Byli odzwierciedleniem tego za czym tęskniła będąc dzieckiem. Przyjemnie się jej na nich patrzyło. Molly od razu rzuciła się w wir sprzątania, zaprzęgając do tego swoje dzieci. Kira żałowała, że nie może im pomóc. Sto razy bardziej wolała dusić się od kurzu, niż czytać o tych wszystkich stworzeniach. Z żalem w sercu siedziała w swojej sypialni otoczona jedynie książkami.

Kolejnym pozytywnym aspektem pojawienia się Weasley'ów było podniesienie się standardów w posiłkach. Molly gotowała wybitnie. Od tamtej pory Kira pomimo ciągłych kpin ze strony Snape'a miała lepszy nastrój. Nie oznaczało to jednak zwolnienia tempa przyswajania wiedzy. Niestety nie uczestniczyła w życiu domu. Była wzywana tylko na posiłki. Dumbledore zdążył już wszystkich uprzedzić, że nie należy jej zawracać głowy. Taka szkoda! Tak bardzo chciałaby, aby ktoś jej zawrócił głowę, choćby na sekundę. Wszyscy jednak posłusznie omijali jej sypialnie. Tylko podczas posiłków dano jej ogrzać się przy domowym ognisku. Słuchała z szeroko otwartymi oczami opowiadań Artura. Była zafascynowana tym wspaniałym magicznym światem, tak bardzo innym od tego, który starał się przedstawić jej Snape.


	15. All Eyez on Me

W następnym tygodniu w domu zjawiła się kolejna osoba. Młoda dziewczyna z burzą włosów na głowie. Na imię jej było Hermiona i jak zdążyła zauważyć była rówieśniczką Rona. Syriusz wyjaśnił jej, że ona pochodzi z mugolskiej rodziny, tzn. jej rodzice są całkowicie niemagiczni.

Zatrzasnęła z hukiem kolejną przeczytaną książkę, tym razem był to atlas magicznych ziół i roślin. Snape dał jej dosyć jasno do zrozumienia, że musi potrafić je rozpoznać i znać ich zastosowanie. Było to nie lada zadanie i była pewna, że nie spełni oczekiwań swojego nauczyciela nawet, gdyby potrafiła mu je narysować. Snape był wiecznie niezadowolony. Bez względu na to czy szło jej źle czy nadzwyczaj dobrze, wiecznie ją krytykował. Miała absolutną pewność, że nigdy nie otrzyma od niego choćby słowa pochwały.

Z tymi myślami zeszła na kolację. Snape'a dziś nie było. Dostała tylko od niego wiadomość, że to wcale nie oznacza, że ma dzień wolny… Nie musiał jej o tym pisać, była tego doskonale świadoma. Jednak już sam fakt, że ma dzień przerwy od jego złośliwych przytyków poprawił jej humor.

\- Kiro, kochanieńka siadaj proszę i jedz póki gorące. – przywitała ją jak zwykle Molly.

Za stołem siedziało kilka nowych osób, których do tej pory nie poznała. Syriusz natychmiast podjął się zadania przedstawienia jej. Poznała Mundungusa, Tonks, Alastora i Remusa, o którym słyszała od Syriusza. Miał on przyjść i sprawdzić co łomocze w szafie, jednak do tej pory się nie zjawił.

\- Miło mi cie poznać Kiro, dziś po spotkaniu sprawdzę co siedzi w twojej szafie. Syriusz uprzedził mnie, że może być to bogin.

\- Dziękuję. Czasem nie daje mi zasnąć, ale zdążyłam się już przyzwyczaić. – powiedziała siadając przy stole.

Kolacja jak zwykle była wyśmienita. Wszyscy z równym zachwytem wychwalali zdolności kulinarne Molly. Ta w podzięce słała uśmiechy rumieniąc się jak nastolatka.

Przy stole siedziało ich prawie piętnaścioro i panował przyjemny gwar. Przysłuchiwała się rozmową z niemym zainteresowaniem. Tak jak prosił ją profesor Dumbledore miała nie zdradzać po co tu się znajduje i udawać zwykłą czarownicę. Gdyby ktoś zapytał miała mówić, że jest tu z powodu chęci odbycia praktyk u Mistrza Eliksirów. Jednak, że Snape jest jaki jest zanim przyjmie kogoś chce dokładnie zweryfikować wiedzę. To tłumaczyło wszystko, a zwłaszcza to, że zamykała się z tym niewdzięcznym nietoperzem na całe godziny.

Wszyscy domownicy przyjęli te tłumaczenia do wiadomości i od czasu do czasu tylko żałowali jej po kiepskim dniu ze Snape'em.

\- A tak właściwie Kiro, to dlaczego chcesz odbyć praktykę u Snape'a? – Zapytała Tonks niespodziewanie.

Kira była już przygotowana na to pytanie wcześniej. Miała sporo czasu, aby dopracować całą historyjkę.

\- Jest najlepszy. – powiedziała upijając łyk soku z dyni. Tak naprawdę nie wiedziała, czy to co mówi jest prawdą, ale najwidoczniej tak, skoro Tonks pokiwała głową.

\- Niestety jego stosunek do ludzi nie idzie parą z talentem. Słyszałem od Syriusza jak cię męczy. – dodał Remus.

\- Jest to niewielka cena za szansę, którą otrzymam. Nie ma na świecie zbyt wielu Mistrzów Eliksirów. – mówiła to spokojnie, ale w środku się gotowała. Tak naprawdę chciała powiedzieć, że jest starym, zgryźliwym, egoistycznym dupkiem i ma gdzieś tą całą wiedzę, którą próbuje jej przekazać.

\- No, ale musisz przyznać, że jest… - urwał Remus szukając odpowiedniego słowa.

\- Dupkiem? – dokończył niespodziewanie Fred, a wszyscy zanieśli się śmiechem. Tylko Molly zdzieliła go ręcznikiem przez głowę.

\- Tak profesor Snape jest wyjątkowo trudną osobą. – powiedziała ciągle jeszcze się śmiejąc

.

\- Gdzie kończyłaś szkołę? Nie pamiętam cię z Hogwartu. – zapytała Tonks, która była niewiele starsza od niej. Kira przygryzła wargę, próbując ukryć zakłopotanie. Nie miała pojęcia o innych szkołach dla czarodziei. Była święcie przekonana, że istnieje tylko jedna…

\- Dosyć tego przesłuchania. – uratował ją z opresji Syriusz, puszczając do niej oczko. – Za chwilę przyjdzie reszta i zacznie się zebranie. Trzeba tu posprzątać.

Odetchnęła z ulgą biorąc swój talerz i zbierając pozostałe naczynia. Kiedy skończyli otworzyły się drzwi wejściowe, a przez nie weszli do środka profesor Dumbledore, profesor McGonagall i profesor Flitwick, których poznała dzień wcześniej. Na samym końcu stał on… Severus Snape. Kira miała nadzieję nie spotykać go tego wieczora, co jednoznacznie wyrażała jej mina.

\- Ja również nie mam przyjemności cię dziś oglądać.- Szepnął mijając ją nie uraczywszy nawet spojrzeniem.

Po ich przybyciu atmosfera nagle zgęstniała i wszyscy stali się nazbyt poważni. Radosna aura tego miejsca uleciała gdzieś i stała się bardzo odległa. Gdy Kira wraz Hermioną i innymi mieli udać się na górę, nagle powstrzymał ją głos Albusa.

\- Pozwól tu na chwilę moja droga. – odwróciła się zdziwiona i ruszyła w jego kierunku zachęcona gestem dłoni. - Jutro chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać jeżeli wyrazisz taką chęć. Severus wspominał mi, że jesteście bardzo zajęci. – Kira spojrzała niepewnie na Snape'a, jednak nie doczekała się jakiegokolwiek gestu z jego strony.

\- Nie mam nic przeciwko.

\- Dobrze, więc w takim razie do jutra. – dał jej znać, że to najwyższa pora by opuściła kuchnię. Wychodząc zdążyła wyłapać jeszcze serdeczne spojrzenie Syriusza, które czuła na swoich plecach jeszcze bardzo długo.


	16. Something Against You

Wracała do swojego pokoju zastanawiając się, o czym dyrektor chciałby z nią porozmawiać. W ciągu tego czasu, który tu spędziła ani razu nie wykazała żadnych zdolności magicznych. Sama zaczęła podejrzewać, że ten cały Voldemort ma złe informacje i z całą pewnością padła ofiarą przypadku. Oczywiście, że od czasu do czasu zdarzało się jej zgadnąć (tak, to właściwe słowo), a właściwie wyśnić przyszłe zdarzenia. Teraz wydawało się je to całkiem normalne, każdy przecież miał coś takiego jak proroczy sen. Snape miał rację, nie była wyjątkowa, a już na pewno nie była czarownicą. Wchodząc na pierwsze piętro natknęła się na Hermionę, Gini, Rona i bliźniaków.

Co robicie? – zapytała przyglądając się im z zaciekawieniem.

Rozpoczęło się zebranie, chcemy się dowiedzieć o czym rozmawiają. – odpowiedział Ron.

Jak? Z tego miejsca niczego nie usłyszycie, a drzwi do kuchni zostały zamknięte.

Dzięki temu. – Fred pokazał jej coś co przypominało ludzkie ucho będące zawieszone na sznurku. Widok był jeżeli nie obrzydliwy, to co najmniej dziwny. – Uszy dalekiego zasięgu. Dzięki nim będziemy w stanie usłyszeć o czym rozmawiają.

Ciekawe. – przyznała i ruszyła w kierunku swojego pokoju.

Nie jesteś ciekawa o czym rozmawiają? – zapytała Gini.

Nie specjalnie. – odpowiedziała po chwili zastanowienia. Fred i Georg już nasłuchiwali. Kiedy Kira ponownie chciała ruszyć w swoją stronę Fred powiedział.

Rozmawiają o tobie! – Kira spojrzała na niego zdziwiona – Dumbledore zaproponował, żebyś uczestniczyła w zebraniach. – umilkł ponownie nasłuchując. – Snape jest przeciwny… - dodał po chwili.

A jakżeby inaczej. – stwierdził Ron.

Mówi, że nie jesteś jeszcze gotowa. – ponownie umilkł. – Oho! Kłócą się z Syriuszem. – ucieszył się.

\- Czyli nic nowego. – stwierdziła Kira, wzruszając ramionami. – Dajcie mi znać jak dojdą do porozumienia, choć nie liczyłabym na to… Muszę iść do siebie i zacząć czytać kolejną książkę od Snape'a. – westchnęła.


	17. Enough Is Enough

Tak jak się spodziewała progresu nie było. Dumbledore wziął stronę Snape'a, stwierdził bowiem, że skoro on uważa Kirę za nie gotową, to tak musi być. Kwestię tą poruszą na kolejnym zebraniu za około dwa tygodnie. Tyle udało się podsłuchać bliźniakom. Informacje te niczego nie zmieniły. Nadal nie wie dlaczego pomimo tak intensywnej nauki nie wykazała żadnych nawet najmniejszych zdolności magicznych. Miała nadzieję dowiedzieć się tego od profesora Dumbledore'a podczas dzisiejszej rozmowy. Szczerze mówiąc była wykończona. Zarywała noce, aby wyrobić się z materiałem dla Snape'a, a nie widziała żadnego progresu.

Snape miał być tu lada chwila i starała się nastawić psychicznie na to spotkanie. Nigdy w swoim życiu nie spotkała tak irytującego człowieka. Nie dodawał jej pewności siebie, wręcz przeciwnie miała wrażanie, że specjalnie ją zniechęca i daje do zrozumienia, że nie pasuje do tego świata.

Usłyszała skrzypienie schodów i natychmiast spięła się. Idzie… - pomyślała. Miała wrażenie, że jedyne czego dorobi się podczas jej nauki to nerwicy.

Drzwi otworzyły się i stanął w nich nie kto inny jak Mistrz Eliksirów, jednak tym razem towarzyszył mu profesor Dumbledore.

\- Dzień dobry. – Przywitał się uprzejmie, Snape nawet nie mrugnął.

\- Dzień dobry – odpowiedziała smętnie.

\- Co to za mina? – zapytał podchodząc bliżej, a Severus zamknął drzwi machając przy tym różdżką i mamrocząc coś pod nosem.

\- Wszystko w porządku, profesorze. Właśnie kończyłam kolejną książkę zadaną przez profesora Snape'a. – wskazała na podniszczoną książkę do eliksirów.

\- Ach, tak istotnie… Ta lektura może popsuć nastrój. – zażartował siadając w fotelu. Snape skrzywił się, nadal stojąc przy drzwiach.

\- Na pewno zastanawiałaś się dlaczego poprosiłem cię o chwilę rozmowy. – Kira pokiwała głową. - To już dwa tygodnie odkąd tu mieszkasz i poznajesz nasz świat. Chciałbym cię zapytać, czy od tego czasu zmieniło się coś?

\- Ma pan na myśli, to czy miałam jakieś dziwne sny? – zapytała.

\- Istotnie, to miałem na myśli.

\- Niestety. – posmutniała – Odnoszę za to wrażenie, że marnujemy tylko czas. Mówiłam, że nie jestem czarownicą, a te sny to zwykły przypadek. – Dumbledore przyglądał się jej uważnie jakiś czas milcząc.

\- Opowiedz mi zatem moja droga… Oczywiście jeżeli chcesz… - dodał pospiesznie – co zobaczyłaś w dniu kiedy się spotkaliśmy po raz pierwszy. Kiedy przypadkowo dotknęłaś dłoni Severusa.

Kira spojrzała nerwowo w stronę Snape'a, który przyglądał się jej niebezpiecznie mrużąc oczy. Nie… nie mogła im tego powiedzieć… To, co widziała na pewno nigdy się nie wydarzy, było to tak bardzo nierealistyczne, że niemożliwe. Nie było sensu robić z siebie większej idiotki.

\- Przepraszam profesorze, ale sądzę, że nie mogę panu o tym powiedzieć. Z resztą moim zdaniem to co widziałam nie ma dużego znaczenia. Nie wydaje mi się, aby miała być to wizja. Tego dnia było bardzo gorąco, a ja byłam zmęczona, być może nawet odwodniona. To mógł być zwykły majak. Przepraszam. – zakończyła niepewnie.

\- Szkoda… - powiedział dyrektor wstając i zerkając w stronę Severusa. – Może zatem innym razem. Tymczasem ucz się pilnie. To, że teraz nic się nie dzieje nie oznacza wcale, że tak zostanie. Pamiętaj, twój dar nie był rozwijany, czasami trzeba kopać bardzo głęboko, aby odszukać to czego się pragnie. – Po tych słowach wyszedł z pokoju zostawiając ją sam na sam ze Snape'em.


	18. Dark Was the Night

Przez następne trzy tygodnie właściwie nic się nie zmieniło. Codziennie spotykała się z Severusem, codziennie robił z niej idiotkę i wychodził. Czuła się po tych spotkaniach jakby ktoś wylewał jej wiadro pomyj na głowę.

\- Czy w szkole jest dla was równie parszywy, czy traktuje tak tylko mnie? – zapytała pewnego razu przy kolacji siedzących tam młodszych Weasley'ów.

\- Nie jesteś wyjątkiem, nie martw się. – pocieszyła ją Hermiona.

\- To prawda. – potwierdził Ron, przełykając zapiekankę makaronową – Mnie, Harrego i Nevilla traktuje jak czyraki… Hermiona z kolei jest najlepszą uczennicą w Hogwarcie, z wszystkiego ma same wybitne. Jednak jeżeli chodzi o eliksiry, nigdy jeszcze nie dostała pochwały.

\- I raczej się to nie zmieni. – powiedziała z wymowną minął Hermiona.

W tej samej chwili drzwi do domu otworzyły się z hukiem, a do kuchni wpadł zasapany Artur.

\- Co się stało? – zapytała Molly podbiegając do niego.

\- Harry… - wysapał próbując złapać oddech.

\- Co z Harrym? – zapytał Syriusz odkładając gazetę i podchodząc do niego.

\- Harry, został dziś zaatakowany przez Dementorów. – powiedział rozemocjonowany. – Ministerstwo podjęło decyzję o jego wydaleniu z Hogwartu, ponieważ użył zaklęcia patronusa.

\- CO?! – wszyscy jak jeden krzyknęli.

\- Dumbledore już działa. Jest w ministerstwie i próbuje przekonać Knota.

\- Czy Harry jest cały? – zapytał Ron

\- Tak, nic mu nie jest. Obronił siebie i kuzyna. Posłałem mu sowę, aby nie ruszał się z domu i czekał na dalsze wiadomości. Dumbledore będzie chciał go tu sprowadzić.

Tego wieczora atmosfera w domu była napięta. Każdy martwił się o chłopca imieniem Harry. Kira nie znała go i nie dokładnie wiedziała o kim jest mowa. Snape wspomniał jej tylko, któregoś dnia, że w świecie czarodziei nie wiedzieć kim jest Harry Potter jest niedopuszczalne. Mówił to z takim obrzydzeniem, że nie do końca wiedziała o co mu chodzi. Snape kategorycznie odmówił wyjaśnień i kazał jej tylko przytakiwać.

Po przeczytaniu kolejnej książki postanowiła napić się szklanki mleka. Dochodziła druga w nocy i poważnie zastanawiała się nad rozpoczęciem kolejnej, jeszcze nie zadanej lektury. Może wówczas Snape spojrzałby na nią przychylniej.

W kuchni jednak ktoś był. Weszła cicho i zobaczyła stojącego przy oknie Syriusza.

\- Wszystko dobrze? – zapytała. Syriusz drgnął zdziwiony czyjąś obecnością.

\- Harry, to mój chrzestny syn. Martwię się o niego. – powiedział – Denerwuje się, że nie mogę mu pomóc.

Kira podeszła do niego i położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu.

\- Nie martw się, sam słyszałeś że dyrektor już działa i, że sprowadzi tu Harrego. Niedługo się z nim zobaczysz. – uśmiechnęła się do niego próbując pokrzepić go na duchu. Syriusz odwzajemnił uśmiech.

\- Dziękuję. – zrobił krok w jej stronę i przytulił się. Zdaniem Kiry odrobinę za mocno…


	19. Slow Night, So Long

Tej nocy Syriusz już nie zasnął. Słyszała jak krążył po domu myśląc pewnie, że w każdej chwili Dumbledore może sprowadzić Harrego. Nic takiego jednak się nie stało. Kiedy następnego dnia zeszła na śniadanie wszyscy mieli zwieszone miny i beznamiętnie dźgali swoje śniadanie widelcami.

\- Jakieś wieści? – zapytała dosiadając się.

\- Żadnych. – odpowiedziała jej Molly. – Artur z samego rana pobiegł do ministerstwa, obiecał że jak się czegoś dowie wyśle nam sowę.

Gdy wspomniała o sowie, Syriusz spojrzał w okno mając nadzieję, że samo wspomnienie o ptaku go tu sprowadzi. Wiadomość nie nadchodziła, ani teraz, ani po południu.

Wieczorem jednak otrzymali informację o nagłym zebraniu zakonu. Syriusz w końcu odzyskał dawny błysk w oku. Możliwość działania tak zawsze na niego działała – pomyślała. Nie znała go jeszcze na tyle dobrze, ale podczas tych kilku tygodni, które spędziła w jego domu dowiedziała się o nim sporo. Można było się nawet pokusić o stwierdzenie, że byli przyjaciółmi, a przynajmniej chciała w to wierzyć.

Tego dnia nie miała również spotkania ze Snape'm, w notce do niej wspomniał tylko, że omówią dalsze lekcje po spotkaniu zakonu. Dalsze lekcje… Jej zdaniem niczego nie zmienią. Czuła się już z tą myślą coraz gorzej. Najbardziej jednak zaskoczyło ją poczucie straty i rozczarowania. Przez chwilę uwierzyła, że może faktycznie urodziła się jako czarownica. Myślała, że dzięki odpowiedniemu szkoleniu i ciężkiej pracy zdoła wykrzesać z siebie tą iskrę mocy, która poruszy góry. Z początku była zła, że odebrano jej dotychczasowe spokojne życie. Jednak, gdy zaczęła się nad tym wszystkim zastanawiać i dokładniej analizować, doszła do wniosku, że jej wcześniejsze życie było okropnie nudne. Bała się nawet zrobić krok w kierunku zmiany pracy, czy pójścia na studia. Wolała tkwić w swoim ciasnym, ale bezpiecznym świecie. Jednak kiedy się okazało, że może być jedną z nich po jakimś czasie zaczęła się niecierpliwić, chciała móc powiedzieć: Tak, należę do tego świata. Niestety pomimo nauki ze Snape'm nie udało się jej niczego osiągnąć. Dziwne sny, które miewała od czasu do czasu również ustały.

Dochodziła 19:00, spotkanie zakonu zaczęło się godzinę wcześniej. Spojrzała na ostatnią książkę od Snape'a i posmutniała. Była pewna, że dziś powie jej, że nic z tego nie będzie. Choć wiedziała, że będzie musiała tu jeszcze zostać przestraszyła się, że kiedyś jednak przyjdzie dzień w którym będzie musiała powrócić do swojego dawnego życia. Nie chciała tego.

Z sąsiedniego pokoju dobiegły ją odgłosy czyjejś kłótni. Z trzech głosów rozpoznała tylko Rona i Hermionę. Trzeciej osoby nie kojarzyła po głosie. Nowoprzybyły miał wyraźne pretensje, ze został odsunięty na boczny tor i że nikt nie próbował nawiązać z nim kontaktu. Po kilku chwilach kłótnia jednak ustała. Usłyszała tylko jak bliźniacy ponownie pojęli próbę podsłuchu uszami dalekiego zasięgu.

Po kolejnej godzinie zostali zawołani na kolację. Zeszła z wszystkimi na dół. W kuchni czekał na nią Snape.

\- Zjesz i pójdziemy na górę. – powiedział obojętnie.

\- Dobrze.

\- Kiro kochana, poznałaś już Harrego? – Molly zapytała ciągnąc ciemnowłosego chłopca z bladą blizną w kształcie błyskawicy na czole.

\- Znam go tylko z opowieści. – przyznała i wyciągnęła w jego kierunku rękę. – Jestem Kira.

\- A ja Harry. – chłopiec również wyciągnął w jej kierunku rękę, a gdy ich dłonie się spotkały Kira wciągnęła ze świstem powietrze i natychmiast cofnęła dłoń przestraszona.

\- Boże… - szepnęła nie odrywając oczu od Harrego.

\- Nie tutaj. – warknął jej do ucha Snape, który nie wiadomo skąd nagle znalazł się tuż przy niej. – Na górę. – pociągnął ją za sobą trzymając jej ramię w żelaznym uścisku.

Wszyscy, którzy byli w kuchni nie mogli zrozumieć czego właśnie byli świadkami. Tylko Syriusz, próbując ukryć niepokój w swoim głosie, starał się przywrócić normalność.

\- Kira i Snape mają swoje sprawy, nie ma co im przeszkadzać. Siadaj Harry, pewnie jesteś głodny.


	20. Time Warp

Nie wiedziała jak nagle znalazła się w swoim pokoju. Do rzeczywistości przywrócił ją trzask zamykanych za nią drzwi.

\- Co widziałaś? – zapytał Snape nie czekając na nic.

\- Ja… - zawahała się.

\- Wiem, że coś widziałaś. – podszedł do niej powolnym krokiem.

Kira przysiadła na brzegu łóżka zakrywając sobie twarz dłońmi. Wzięła trzy głębsze oddechy i powiedziała.

\- Widziałam dwa ciała. – zaczęła niepewnie łamiącym się głosem. – Mężczyzny i kobiety. Widziałam jak on ich mordował. Najpierw zabił jego, potem ją.

\- Znasz ich? – zapytał.

\- Nie. Nigdy ich nie widziałam. On chciał zabić ich syna, ale ona rzuciła się pomiędzy zaklęcie a dziecko.

Snape pobladł i cofnął się o krok.

\- Musimy ich ostrzec. – powiedziała już pewniej. – Zobaczyłam to więc mamy szansę. Nie wiem kiedy to się stanie, ale musicie ich odszukać i ukryć ich. – Kira spojrzała na Snape'a błagalnym wzrokiem. – Powiedz, że możecie to zrobić.

Snape przymknął oczy i złapał za klamkę gotów do wyjścia.

\- Siedź tu i nie wychodź. Nikogo też nie wpuszczaj i z nikim nie rozmawiaj, rozumiesz? – zapytał.

\- Ale… - urwała, gdy przerwał jej.

\- Rozumiesz? – warknął, a ona pokiwała głową. – Czekaj tu na mnie. – i już go nie było.

Po godzinie niecierpliwego czekania, drzwi ponownie się otworzyły, a przez nie wszedł Snape i Dumbledore. Drugi podszedł do niej natychmiast, Snape stał przy drzwiach.

\- Opowiedz mi to co widziałaś. – poprosił grzecznie i Kira ponownie opowiedziała to, co zobaczyła w chwili kiedy dłonie jej i Harrego się spotkały. Mówiła już z większymi szczegółami, choć nie przychodziło jej to łatwo. Pierwszy raz zobaczyła coś tak tragicznego, coś co miało realny wpływ na innych. Jej dotychczasowe wizje nawet jeżeli się sprawdzały, nie niosły ze sobą tak ważnych informacji. Kiedy skończyła mówić jeszcze przez chwilę żadne z nich niczego nie powiedziało. Dyrektor spojrzał na Snape'a i przez jakiś czas patrzyli na siebie, tym pełnym porozumienia wzrokiem. W końcu dyrektor ponownie spojrzał na nią, zdjął okulary i powiedział.

\- Przyznam Kiro, że nie spodziewałem się tego. Twój dar mnie zadziwia.

\- Czy uda wam się im pomóc? – zapytała lekceważąc słowa dyrektora. Nie obchodziło jej czy kogoś zadziwia jej dar, czy nie. Obchodziło ją tylko to, czy uda im się uratować tych ludzi. Spojrzała z nadzieją najpierw na dyrektora, jednak gdy nie dostrzegła w nim entuzjazmu spojrzała na Snape'a, którego twarz nie wyrażała żadnych emocji. Dumbledore westchnął i przysiadł obok niej.

\- Nie można ich uratować.

\- Jak to?! Widziałam to! Wiem jak wyglądają! Jeżeli wam ich opiszę to na pewno ich odnajdziecie. Nie można ich tak zostawić! – krzyknęła na końcu podrywając się z miejsca.

\- Kiro – powiedział spokojnie dyrektor. – Nie można ich uratować, bo to co widziałaś nie jest przyszłością. – Kira spojrzała na niego zdziwiona. – Ludzie, których śmierć ukazała ci wizja, to rodzice Harrego. Voldemort zabił ich 14 lat temu.

\- Jak to możliwe? – zapytała – Mówiliście, że mam dar widzenia przyszłości, a nie przeszłości.

\- Bo tego należało się spodziewać. Nie słyszałem, aby ktoś miał dar widzenia dawnych zdarzeń. – wyjaśnił Albus.

\- Myliłem się. – powiedział nagle Snape patrząc jej w oczy. – Nie byłaś przypadkowym celem Czarnego Pana. Doskonale wiedział kogo szuka i jakie ta osoba posiada zdolności.

\- Istotnie. – przyznał Dumbledore.

\- Co to zmienia w mojej sytuacji? – zapytała.

\- Bardzo wiele wbrew pozorom. – odpowiedział Snape. – Nie sądzę by odpuścił sobie poszukiwań. Za wszelką cenę będzie chciał cię mieć po swojej stronie. Dar widzenia przyszłości jest cenny, jednak dopiero dar widzenia przeszłości sprawia, że jesteś wyjątkowa. Będziesz w stanie odpowiedzieć Czarnemu Panu na wszystkie pytania, dotyczące wcześniejszych zdarzeń. Dzięki temu uzyska niewyczerpane źródło informacji. Przeszłość i przyszłość zmieszają się tworząc dla niego teraźniejszość. Z tobą stanie się niepokonany. – zakończył i przez chwilę wszyscy milczeli.

\- Nie ma tego złego, co by na dobre nie wyszło. – powiedział Dumbledore wstając. – Teraz przynajmniej mam pewność, co do twoich zdolności. Nastaw się na pobyt w Hogwarcie. – poklepał ją po ramieniu i uśmiechnął się krzepiąco.

Wyszedł zostawiając ją ze Snape'm. Patrzył na nią tym świdrującym wzrokiem. Odniosła wrażenie, że trochę się jej boi, a nawet jeżeli nie, to nabrał wobec niej dziwnego dystansu. Normalnie warczał na nią przy byle okazji, teraz milczał stojąc z dala od niej.

Nie wolno ci nikomu mówić, o tym co zobaczyłaś. Mówiąc „nikomu" mam na myśli również Blacka. – powiedział i ruszył w ślad za dyrektorem.

Tak jak mogła się spodziewać zaraz po wyjściu dyrektora i Snape'a, Syriusz zapukał do jej drzwi.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał z troską.

\- Tak. – skłamała. Ciągle miała przed oczami ciała rodziców Harrego i czuła w sobie tą piekącą bezsilność.

\- Co się stało w kuchni? Wyglądałaś jakby nagle trafiło cię jakieś zaklęcie. – podszedł bliżej niej.

\- To nic takiego, przypomniało mi się coś. – ponownie skłamała.

\- Rozumiem… Dumbledore zabronił ci o tym rozmawiać?

\- Właściwie to tak, przepraszam. – zrobiło się jej głupio. Do tej pory nie było między nimi tematów na które nie mogli rozmawiać. Teraz poczuła się jakby go oszukiwała.

\- Harry trochę się przestraszył. – powiedział siadając obok niej – Ale nie martw się, już cię przed nim wytłumaczyłem.

\- Dziękuje. – ulżyło jej. Nie musiała się już martwić o wymyślanie jakiś kłamstw by zamazać wspomnienie dzisiejszego wieczoru.

\- Jesteś pewna, że dobrze się czujesz? – ponownie zapytał.

\- Tak… no może jestem trochę przygnębiona, ale to minie. Zaufaj mi. – uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.

\- Od razu lepiej. – powiedział.

\- Nie rozumiem? – spojrzała na niego zdziwiona.

\- Twój uśmiech… - zaczął niepewnie – dobrze go widzieć. Gdybyś czegoś potrzebowała wiesz gdzie mnie szukać. – powiedział wstając.

\- Wiem, dziękuję. – zarumieniła się.

\- Śpij dobrze. – powiedział zanim wyszedł.

Kira jeszcze długo wpatrywała się w drzwi przez które wyszedł Syriusz. Wydawało się jej, że… potrząsnęła głową. Nie, to nie mogło być to.


	21. Time Has Come Today

Następnego dnia miała obawy przed zejściem na śniadanie. Obawiała się pytań ze stronny innych świadków wczorajszej sceny. Miała jednak nadzieję, że Syriusz postarał się by sprawa rozeszła się po kościach.

Na całe szczęście nikt nie zadawał pytań, nie czuła na sobie dziwnych spojrzeń, wszyscy byli zaaferowani zbliżającym się przesłuchaniem Harrego w ministerstwie.

Dzień za dniem mijał niepostrzeżenie bez większych rewelacji. Każdy miał swoje zadania do wykonania i tak prawdę mówiąc widywali się na posiłkach. Molly skrupulatnie pilnowała, aby każdy miał co robić. Syriusz bardzo często zamykał się przed nią u Hardodzioba, lub u niej, jeżeli akurat nie było Snape'a. Molly i Syriusz mieli całkowicie odmienne zdanie na temat Harrego, co w rezultacie doprowadzało do regularnych kłótni między nimi. Sytuacji wcale nie poprawiał buntujący się Harry, który uważał, że jest gotowy by wstąpić do zakonu feniksa.

Snape po ostatnich wydarzeniach zaczął traktować Kirę trochę lepiej. Nie warczał przy każdej okazji, i nie przywiązywał już tak wielkiej wagi do tego czy zwracała się do niego w odpowiedni sposób. Szczerze mówiąc często w złości mówiła mu po imieniu, za co on potem miał na niej używanie. Teraz jego zachowanie się zmieniło. Siedział znacznie oddalony od niej, nie patrzył jej w oczy i starał się nie wdawać z nią w dyskusje, o ile było to możliwe. Ich spotkania stały się krótsze i nie zarzucał jej już tyloma książkami.

Przyglądała się mu teraz. Chłodny, spięty i wyizolowany. Miała wrażenie, że od ostatniej wizji siada nieco dalej od niej. Bardzo uważał, aby przypadkowo go nie dotknęła. Czego się tak bał? Przeszłości, czy przyszłości? Syriusz zadbał o to, aby dowiedziała się o jego przeszłości z najdrobniejszymi szczegółami. Wiedziała kim był, a przynajmniej tak się jej wydawało. Wersja Syriusza była raczej stronnicza i nie chciała na niej kreować swoich osądów. Nie wydawało się jej jednak, aby Snape był złym człowiekiem.

Ona sama z niecierpliwością czekała na kolejne wizje, choć teraz była świadoma co może zobaczyć. Chciała zobaczyć więcej, chciała móc o tym z kimś porozmawiać, a on po prostu opowiadał jej o właściwościach akonitu. Kategorycznie odmawiał poruszania tematu jej daru. Zbywał ją krótkim „nie jesteś jeszcze gotowa." To był koniec dyskusji. Na domiar złego nie mogła z nikim o tym rozmawiać, a Dumbledore, jedyny którego to interesowało nie odwiedził jej już od jakiegoś czasu. Miała serdecznie dość poklepywania po główce i odsyłania do tylnego rzędu.

… bulwiasty korzeń tojadu zawiera substancje przeciwbólowe… - mówił monotonnie – stosowane…

Czy możemy w końcu porozmawiać, o tym co jest najbardziej istotne w mojej sprawie? – zapytała odkładając notatnik z irytacją. Snape przerwał i rzucił jej krótkie spojrzenie.

A co według ciebie jest najbardziej istotne w twojej sprawie? – zapytał cicho zamykając książkę z której korzystał.

Chcę wiedzieć, co powoduje moje wizje, jak mogę nad nimi zapanować i dlaczego od czasu ostatniej wizji siadasz dużo dalej niż do tej pory. – zapytała, doskonale wiedząc, że jest trochę bezczelna.

Nie wydaje mi się panno Grey, abyśmy przeszli na „ty". – powiedział zbaczając z tematu.

Mam dosyć tego, że ciągle mnie upokarzasz. Jak sam stwierdziłeś nie jestem dużo młodsza od ciebie i na dodatek nie jestem oficjalnie twoim uczniem, nie znajdujemy się też w szkole, więc mam gdzieś oficjalne zwroty. – wyrzuciła z siebie to, co od pierwszego dnia miała ochotę mu powiedzieć. – Wydaje mi się, że miałeś mi pomóc, a nie mnie dobijać.

Snape wstał, odłożył książkę na miejsce i ponownie spojrzał na nią.

Masz dość oficjalnych zwrotów? – zapytał nie oczekując wcale odpowiedzi. – Dobrze, od dziś będę cię traktował tak jak na to zasługujesz. Jednak nie jestem przekonany co do tego, czy ci się to spodoba. – wysyczał.

Co to ma znaczyć? – wstała – Według ciebie nie zasługuję na szacunek tylko dlatego, że nie potrafię posługiwać się magią?

Na szacunek trzeba sobie najpierw zapracować.

A co ja innego robię od prawie dwóch miesięcy? Czy nie starałam się wykonywać wszystkich twoich poleceń najlepiej jak potrafię? Czy nie gryzłam się w język w chwilach kiedy mieszałeś mnie z błotem? Czy nie byłam pokorna, cicha i skupiona na swojej pracy? Jeżeli do tej pory nie zauważyłeś, że to wszystko robiłam tylko byś był ze mnie zadowolony i nabrał do mnie odrobiny szacunku, to jesteś starym ślepym głupcem! – krzyknęła wskazując na niego palcem. W chwili, gdy to zrobiła ze ścian pospadały obrazy, a książki, stojące na zawieszonych tam półkach przeleciały przez pokój. Jedna nawet uderzyła Snape'a w tył głowy.

Kira otworzyła usta ze zdziwienia przyglądając się swojemu palcu.

Jak to możliwe? – zapytała będąc ciągle w szoku. Snape pocierał zbolałe miejsce i podszedł trochę bliżej niej, nadal jednak zachowując bezpieczny dystans.

W końcu… - westchnął – Już myślałem, że nigdy się na to nie zbierzesz.

Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? – spojrzała na niego zdziwiona. – Że traktowałeś mnie tak specjalnie?

Owszem. – przyznał. – Nie od dziś wiadomo, że najlepszym sposobem na ujawnienie się zdolności magicznych jest sprowokowanie sytuacji ku temu, by ich użyć. Byłaś na mnie wściekła, za to jak cię traktowałem. Kwestią czasu było, kiedy emocje wezmą górę. Przyznam, że trochę to trwało zanim wyczerpałem limit twojej cierpliwości, ale najważniejszy jest końcowy efekt.

Końcowy efekt… - powtórzyła ciągle nie mogąc uwierzyć, że padła ofiarą jego prowokacji.

Powinnaś być z siebie zadowolona. – powiedział bez entuzjazmu. – Od teraz będziemy mogli zacząć prawdziwą naukę. Powiadomię dyrektora, ustalę z nim wszystko i spotkamy się jutro. – Kira kiwała głową próbując sobie to wszystko poukładać. Snape zbierał się właśnie do wyjścia, gdy przypomniało się jej coś.

Nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie. – Snape spojrzał na nią przez ramię.

Odpowiedziałem, na wszystkie zadane mi pytania.

\- Nie na to, dlaczego od ostatniej wizji siadasz dalej niż zwykle? – Severus patrzył na nią przez jakiś czas. Poczuła się dziwnie, jakby prześwietlał ją tymi czarnymi oczami. Nie doczekała się odpowiedzi. Otworzył drzwi i wyszedł.


	22. Owner Of A Lonely Heart

Naturalną koleją rzeczy było podzielenie się nowymi informacjami z Syriuszem. Tylko on wiedział jak bardzo doświadczał ją Snape podczas ich nauki, a wieść o tym, że w końcu zrobiła krok do przodu powinna ucieszyć i jego. Nie myliła się.

\- To cudownie! – ucieszył się. – Mam nadzieję, że ta książka solidnie walnęła go w ten jego tłusty łeb. – zaśmiał się, ona również zachichotała.

\- Oj tak… Gwarantuję ci, że rąbnęło go adekwatnie do mojej złości. Choć teraz mam wyrzuty sumienia, bo on nie robił tego złośliwie.

\- Tak ci powiedział? – zapytał.

\- Dał mi do zrozumienia, że celowo traktował mnie tak, by zmusić mnie do użycia magii.

\- Nie wierz w to. Snape jest wredny bez względu na cel, który temu przyświeca. Nie licz na to, że jego stosunek do ciebie się zmieni.

\- Dlaczego? – zdziwiła się. – Przecież nie ma powodu, aby mnie nie lubił.

\- Taki już jest. – uciął i nagle posmutniał.

\- Dlaczego masz taką minę? Myślałam, że będziesz ze mną świętował.

\- Nie zrozum mnie źle, bardzo się cieszę z twojego sukcesu… - powiedział wyraźnie tracąc wcześniejszy entuzjazm.

-… ale? – zapytała, a on westchnął.

\- Weźmiesz mnie za skończonego egoistę.

\- Sprawdź mnie. – odparła.

\- Za dwa tygodnie wyjedziesz stąd, by zamieszkać w Hogwarcie, a część mnie podświadomie liczyła na to, że tu zostaniesz. – Kira zmieszała się na jego słowa.

\- Wiedziałem… masz mnie za egoistę.

\- Nie, ale nie rozumiem dlaczego. Dobrze wiesz jakie to było dla mnie ważne.

\- Wiem, dlatego absolutnie się mną nie przejmuj. Ja po prostu przez chwilę ucieszyłem się, że ten dom tętni życiem. Za dwa tygodnie zostanę tu sam.

\- Przykro mi. – powiedziała szczerze, bo rzeczywiście zrobiło się jej go żal. Musiało być mu ciężko siedząc tu jak mysz pod miotłą, podczas gdy inni ryzykowali swoim życiem. Chciała go jakoś pocieszyć, ale nie znalazła odpowiednich słów. Zamiast tego położyła na jego dłoni swoją i uśmiechnęła się najserdeczniej jak tylko potrafiła.


	23. Great Expectations

Następnego ranka została obudzona przez Snape'a.

Wstawaj. – powiedział – Mam niewiele czasu.

Kira ciągle jeszcze zaspana, przetarła oczy.

Co? – Snape przewrócił oczami.

Masz pięć minut. – warknął i chciał wycofać się z pokoju.

Na co mam pięć minut? – powiedziała już przytomniej.

Czekam na dole.

Snape! – warknęła – Wchodzisz do mojej sypialni, budzisz mnie, każesz natychmiast wstać i niczego nie tłumaczysz… Nie uważasz, że jednak należą mi się jakieś wyjaśnienia. – Kira zdała sobie sprawę nagle, że jedno z ramiączek piżamy zsunęło się więc nerwowo podciągnęła kołdrę wyżej.

Ollivander, właściciel sklepu z różdżkami zgodził się otworzyć sklep wcześniej, abyśmy mogli w spokoju i bez ciekawskich spojrzeń wybrać dla ciebie różdżkę. – mówił z nienaturalnym spokojem w głosie – Byłbym wdzięczny za pośpiech, bo taka okazja już się nam nie trafi. – po tych słowach obrócił się i wyszedł z pokoju.

Kira po tym jak wyszedł natychmiast rzuciła się w kierunku szafy. Była tak podekscytowana tym, że dziś otrzyma różdżkę, że nie wiedziała jakim sposobem tak szybko zdołała się ubrać. Zanim jednak zbiegła na dół opanowała się. Nie chciała przecież wystawić się na śmieszność. Zeszła powoli po schodach. Snape stał przy drzwiach z założonymi za siebie rękoma. Z kuchni wyjrzał Syriusz.

Dokąd ją zabierasz? – rzucił niechętnie.

Nie twój interes Black.

A właśnie, że mój. – odwarknął przekornie, a Snape już otwierał usta.

Przestańcie oboje! – Kira stanęła między nimi. – To jeden z najlepszych dni w moim życiu i nie mam zamiaru pozwolić wam na zrujnowanie mi go. - Patrzyła to na jednego, to na drugiego. – Jestem gotowa. – powiedziała do Snape'a. Skinął głową i otworzył drzwi.

Niedługo wrócę. – powiedziała przez ramię do Syriusza, uśmiechając się przepraszająco.

Oboje wyszli z budynku, Snape na ostatnim stopniu schodów przystanął i wysunął dłoń.

Złap mnie za rękę. – powiedział nie patrząc na nią. Kira popatrzyła na niego unosząc lekko brwi.

Nie boisz się, że jak cię dotknę to coś mogę zobaczyć? – zapytała.

Rób co mówię. – powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Kira posłusznie dotknęła jego dłoni i w sekundę po tym poczuła znajome nieprzyjemne szarpnięcie w okolicach pępka. Aportacja nie należała do przyjemnych, ale całe szczęście trwa mgnienie oka. Uderzyła stopami o podłoże i zachwiała się. Snape przytrzymał ją, a gdy tylko odzyskała równowagę wyszarpnął dłoń i ruszył przed siebie. Kirze nie przestało się jeszcze kręcić w głowie, a już musiała za nim pójść.

Kira z ciekawością przyglądała się szyldom sklepów. Ulica ta była tak bardzo odmienna od Tottenham Court Road przy które również było mnóstwo sklepów, kawiarni itp. Zakres usług choć magiczny nie różnił się jednak zbyt wiele, dostrzegła nawet szyld salonu fryzjerskiego.

Do sklepu doszli bardzo szybko, ulice były całkowicie puste ze względu na wczesną porę. Snape przystanął przed wejściem sklepu i zapukał cicho w szybkę. Po krótkiej chwili w drzwiach pokazał się starszy mężczyzna, który otworzył im sklep.

Dzień dobry. – powiedział przyjaźnie przepuszczając ich w drzwiach. – Ty pewnie jesteś Kira. Dumbledore pisał mi, że potrzebujesz wyjątkowej różdżki. – zwrócił się do niej. – Zaraz coś poszukamy. – Starszy pan ruszył na zaplecze. Dało się stamtąd usłyszeć hałas otwieranych i zamykanych szuflad. Po krótkim czasie wrócił trzymając trzy pudełka, które położył na ladę.

Spróbuj tą. – podał jej długą dosyć giętką różdżkę – Wierzba i włókno ze smoczego serca.

\- Kira niepewnie wzięła do ręki przedmiot i spojrzała na Snape'a. Twarz wykrzywił mu niemiły grymas jednak ledwie widocznym gestem dłoni pokazał jej co robić.

Kira machnęła dłonią w efekcie czego kilka pudeł pospadało z szaf. Ollivander natychmiast wyrwał jej różdżkę i włożył do ręki kolejną.

Orzech i włos Wili. – Kira ponownie machnęła, ale nic się nie stało, więc sprzedawca ponownie wręczył jej inną.

Buk i włos jednorożca. – Różdżka ta była odpowiednio długa i giętka, a gdy wzięła ją do ręki natychmiast poczuła przyjemne mrowienie. – To ta. – powiedział Ollivander na widok jej miny. – Bardzo dobra różdżka, wierna i posiadająca wielkie możliwości. Bez wątpienia będzie ci dobrze służyć.

Wyszli ze sklepu chwile później i ruszyli w kierunku miejsca z którego mogli się aportować ponownie do domu Syriusza.

Pan Ollivander opowiada o różdżkach tak, jakby one żyły. – powiedziała zastanawiając się nad słowami sprzedawcy.

Każda różdżka jest traktowana przez niego indywidualnie. Pamięta każdą, którą wykonał. Poszczególne rdzenie mają inne właściwości. Nie dziw się więc, że tak o nich mówi.

Snape przystanął i bez słowa wyciągnął dłoń, ona również bez słowa ujęła ją i oboje przenieśli się na Grimmauld Place.


	24. Scars And Souvenirs

Po wizycie w sklepie Ollivandera, Kira przez cały dzień chodziła z nienaturalnym uśmiechem na ustach.

Jesteś dziś bardzo zadowolona. – zauważył Syriusz, który trochę boczył się na nią za poranny incydent.

To aż tak widać?

Bliźniacy obstawiają, że Snape ci czegoś dosypał do herbaty. – zażartował.

Nie sądzisz, że prędzej dosypałby mi trucizny, a nie proszki rozśmieszające? – zapytała chichocząc. – Miałam dziś dobry dzień.

Otrzymałaś różdżkę, to duży krok. – zauważył.

Tak naprawdę dopiero dziś poczułam się jakbym należała do tego świata. Nie dziw się zatem, że jestem szczęśliwa.

Wcale mnie to nie dziwi. Cieszę się twoim szczęściem. – powiedział jak na gust Kiry trochę zbyt niemrawo.

A tobie co dolega? – zapytała podchodząc bliżej.

Skąd myśl, że coś mnie trapi?

Znam cię może niezbyt długo, ale dobrze. – spojrzał na nią i pokiwał głową.

Ostatnio wydaje mi się, że tylko ty mnie znasz. – Kira zmieszała się i upiła łyk soku – Harry ma jutro z samego rana przesłuchanie. Denerwuję się.

Profesor Dumbledore obiecał pomóc. Myślę, że wszystko pójdzie dobrze.

Harry jest ostatnią osobą… - urwał nie patrząc na nią. – został mi tylko on. – dokończył nerwowo.

Rozumiem. – powiedziała cicho.

Nie rozumiesz.

Kirze nie wiadomo dlaczego zrobiło się strasznie przykro. Uznała jednak rozmowę za zakończoną. Widocznie dziś Syriuszem targają emocje z którymi ciężko jest sobie poradzić. Wstała z zamiarem pójścia do siebie, ale przystanęła w progu, jednego nie mogła mu podarować.

\- Wiem co to znaczy nie mieć nikogo. Nie mieć korzeni, nie być nigdzie przynależną. Znam to uczucie lepiej niż może ci się wydawać. – mówiła z goryczą. – Jeżeli będziesz chciał pogadać, wiesz gdzie mnie znaleźć. – wyszła nie dając mu już dojść do głosu.


	25. Support System

Czasami miała wrażenie, że do tej pory żyła nie swoim życiem. Ubierała cudze buty i niezgrabnie maszerowała przez świat stawiając mu czoła. Kiedy po raz pierwszy dotknęła swojej różdżki, nagle poczuła się jak w domu. Po raz pierwszy w życiu wiedziała, że znajduje się we właściwym miejscu. Pewnie dlatego tak bardzo dotknęły ją słowa Syriusza. Przez 25 lat nie wiedziała kim jest. To prawda, że nie starała się robić z tego powodu jakiejś wielkiej tragedii, jednak zawsze z tyłu jej głowy czaiła się ta myśl, że tak naprawdę nie miałaby dokąd pójść. Teraz ten niewiarygodny świat stał się jej domem. Ba! Okazało się, że był nim zawsze. W końcu czuła się szczęśliwa, a Syriusz może nieświadomie starał się jej to wszystko popsuć. Ostatnio stał się nie do zniesienia. Miewał zmienne nastroje i zdecydowanie nie był tą osobą, którą poznała na początku lipca. Chciała mu jakoś pomóc, ale nie wiedziała w jaki sposób. Świadomość tego, że niedługo stąd wyjedzie nie cieszyła ją już tak bardzo.

Leżała w łóżku przyglądając się swojej różdżce. Snape kategorycznie zakazał jej prób rzucania zaklęć bez jego nadzoru, pozostało jej więc tylko podziwianie.

Spojrzała na zegarek, było już bardzo późno i doszła do wniosku, że sen będzie rozsądnym rozwiązaniem. Przynajmniej nie będzie jej korciło by użyć różdżki. W momencie gdy chciała wyłączyć nocną lampkę ktoś cicho zapukał do drzwi. Wstała, narzuciła na siebie szlafrok i podeszła by otworzyć.

\- Przepraszam. – powiedział wyraźnie skruszony Syriusz. – Ostatnio jestem dupkiem.

\- Nie większym niż Snape. – otworzyła szerzej i wpuściła go do środka.

\- Ja wiem, że wiele przeszłaś . Wiem też, że kiepsko ująłem to co faktycznie miałem na myśli.

\- Nie musisz przepraszać. – podeszła bliżej. – Boisz się samotności, jak my wszyscy, ale musisz wiedzieć jedno. – spojrzała na niego. - Niezależnie od tego gdzie będzie Harry zawsze będziesz częścią jego świata. Tego nie zmieni nic.

\- A ty? – zapytał po chwili milczenia.

\- Ja?

\- Ty też będziesz częścią mojego świata? – zapytał prawie szeptem.

Kirze nagle zrobiło się bardzo gorąco. Wstała nerwowo z miejsca i podeszła by uchylić okno dając sobie czas na odpowiedź.

\- Oczywiście – powiedziała po chwili – jesteśmy przecież przyjaciółmi. – powiedziała maskując zażenowanie.

Syriusz uśmiechnął się smutno.

\- Tak… przyjaciółmi. – Kira nie patrzyła w jego stronę. – Pójdę już, pewnie jesteś zmęczona. Zobaczymy się przy śniadaniu. – wyszedł.

Kładąc się do łóżka, Kira nie mogła oprzeć się wrażeniu, że nie takiej odpowiedzi oczekiwał Syriusz.


	26. Winning A Battle, Losing The War

Kira nie spała zbyt dobrze tej nocy. Pół nocy przewracała się z boku na bok nie mogąc zasnąć, a gdy już w końcu udało się jej, to miała dziwaczne sny, których po obudzeniu nie mogła sobie przypomnieć. Po 6:00 stwierdziła, że nie ma już sensu leżeć bo i tak nie zaśnie. Ubrała się i zeszła do kuchni zrobić sobie mocną kawę. Przy stole siedzieli już Syriusz, Harry i Artur. Molly nerwowo krzątała się po kuchni.

\- Harry kochaneczku, zjedz proszę chociaż tosta. – powiedziała z czułością Molly.

\- Nic dziś nie przełknę. – odpowiedział Harry odsuwając od siebie talerz.

\- Musisz coś zjeść. –powiedziała, ale gdy przyjrzała się mu dodała – No dobrze, to wypij chociaż sok.

\- Dzień dobry. – powiedziała Kira wchodząc do kuchni. Nalała sobie do dużego kubka aromatyczną kawę i usiadła obok Harrego. – Też nie zmrużyłeś dziś oka? – zapytała patrząc na niego ze współczuciem.

\- Nie mogłem przestać myśleć o dzisiejszym przesłuchaniu.

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze. Dumbledore nie pozwoli cię wyrzucić. – powiedziała upijając kawę i wyłapując spojrzenie Syriusza.

\- A jeżeli jednak mnie wyrzucą? – zapytał, wyrzucając w przestrzeń myśl, która najbardziej go dręczyła.

\- Nic takiego się nie stanie. – zapewniła go mama Rona.

\- Skąd taka pewność? – Harry był coraz bardziej zdenerwowany.

\- Harry – odezwał się Syriusz. – Jestem pewien, że wszystko będzie dobrze, poza tym masz mnie. – mrugnął do niego okiem.

Kira spojrzała na Harrego, odetchnął z wyraźną ulgą. Usłyszał to co chciał, że bez względu na wszystko będzie miał się gdzie podziać. Przyciągnął do siebie z powrotem talerz i sięgnął po tosta.

\- Chyba jednak coś zjem.

\- Bardzo rozsądnie. – powiedział Artur, rzucając mu spojrzenie znad gazety.

Pół godziny później Harry i Artur ruszyli do ministerstwa zostawiając cały dom w niepokoju. Molly od czasu do czasu stłukła jakiś talerz, Syriusz zamknął się u Hardodzioba, a pozostali domownicy siedzieli ze smętnymi minami czekając na wiadomości. Nikt nie dopuszczał do siebie myśli o tym, że Harrego wyrzucą. Hermiona co jakiś czas recytowała z pamięci regulacje prawne, które wynalazła w książkach, potwierdzające to, że Harry mógł użyć magii. Nikogo to jednak nie uspokoiło na tyle, by przestać się martwić.

Po trzech długich godzinach oczekiwania, do salonu wleciała mała sówka trzymająca w dziobku kopertę. Ron nerwowo wyjął list i przebiegł wzrokiem po treści.

\- Oczyszczony ze wszystkich zarzutów. – powiedział z uśmiechem. – OCZYSZCZONY!

W kuchni wybuchła wrzawa radosnych okrzyków, która sprowadziła do kuchni Syriusza.

\- Co się stało? – zapytał zdenerwowany.

\- Oczyszczony! – zawołali bliźniacy, a Syriusz odetchnął z ulgą.

\- W takim razie dziś będziemy mieli uroczystą kolację. – zawołała Molly, czym wywołała jeszcze większe uśmiechy.

Kira podeszła do Syriusza i poklepała go po ramieniu.

\- Już po wszystkim. – zapewniła go.

\- Tak. – pokiwał głową.- Teraz wróci do Hogwartu.

\- A chciałeś, żeby stało się inaczej? – zapytała znając już jego obawę przed samotnością.

\- Nie, oczywiście że nie. – zapewnił ją. – Harry musi skończyć szkołę i mimo iż będzie mi tu ciężko, chcę dla niego jak najlepiej.

\- Nigdy w to nie wątpiłam.

Stali tak oboje chwilę zanim bliźniacy nie wciągnęli ich do ogólnej zabawy, która rozgorzała chwilę przedtem.


	27. Deny, Deny, Deny

Harry wrócił jakiś czas później i natychmiast został wyściskany przez Molly. Syriusz poklepał go po ojcowsku mówiąc, że jest z niego dumny. Przy obiedzie dokładnie opowiedział im co działo się na przesłuchaniu. Na wieść o tym, że o Knot najbardziej nalegał, by Harrego wyrzucono, Ron zakrzyknął

\- Gnojek! – za co został skarcony przez matkę.

Po obiedzie każdy rozszedł się w swoją stronę. Kira z kolei otrzymała list od Snape'a, że dziś rozpocznie pierwszy dzień nauki.

\- To by było na tyle z kolacji. – powiedziała mnąc list w dłoni.

\- Co się stało? – zapytał Syriusz.

\- Nic takiego. Snape zjawi się tu dziś o 18, by rozpocząć dalszy ciąg nauki. – powiedziała zrezygnowana.

\- Zrobił to specjalnie. – stwierdził – Chce ci popsuć świętowanie.

\- Pewnie masz rację. Można się tego po nim spodziewać, prawda?

\- Można się po nim spodziewać dużo gorszych rzeczy. – powiedział.

\- Co masz na myśli? – zapytała. Nadal nie rozumiała dlaczego oboje tak bardzo się nienawidzą.

\- Przekonasz się w swoim czasie jaki jest naprawdę. Teraz widzę, że nie bardzo chcesz uwierzyć mi na słowo.

\- Znam tylko twoją wersję wydarzeń. Nie zwykłam wyrabiać sobie opinii o kimś na takiej podstawie.

\- Nie wierzysz mi? – zapytał z wyczuwalnym oburzeniem.

\- To nie tak, że ci nie wierzę, ale nie sądzę by Snape był zły… Wredny, sarkastyczny i niesprawiedliwy, tak, ale nie zły.

Syriusz długo przyglądał się jej zdziwiony.

\- Ty go lubisz. – powiedział olśniony swoim odkryciem.

\- Ja? – zdziwiła się

\- Ciągle go bronisz. Widzisz w nim to, co chcesz zobaczyć i nie dostrzegasz tego jaką jest kanalią.

\- Syriusz! – oburzyła się, ale on wstał spojrzał na nią pełen rozczarowania i wyszedł nie dając jej szansy na wyjaśnienia.

Dlaczego tak zareagował? Zastanawiała się ciągle. To nie tak, że lubi Snape'a, ale nie ma powodu też, aby darzyć go nienawiścią. Dlaczego ma za to przepraszać? To prawda, Snape doświadczył ją boleśnie podczas ich spotkań, był wredny, a czasem nawet bezlitosny. Jednak przez cały ten czas, nawet wtedy kiedy miała ochotę zrzucić go ze schodów nie opuszczała jej pewność, że on to robi dla jej dobra. Zapewnił ją o tym Dumbledore i mu wierzyła. Snape traktował ludzi specyficznie, taki już był i tyle. Pewnie, że wolałaby zjeść z wszystkimi dzisiejszą kolację. Była pewna, że bawiłaby się znacznie lepiej w ich towarzystwie niż siedząc ze Snape'm i wałkując kolejne księgi, ale nie czuła że idzie tam za karę.

Nie rozumiała Syriusza, jak bardzo oboje musieli się nienawidzić za szkolnych czasów skoro ta nienawiść dotrwała do teraz i ma się całkiem dobrze. Oboje byli równie winni.

\- Nie przejmuj się Syriuszem, moja droga. – Molly z tajemniczym uśmiechem przerwała jej rozmyślania.- On zwyczajnie jest zazdrosny. – powiedziała to tak, jakby komentowała wczorajszą pogodę.

\- Zazdrosny? – zdziwiła się. – Dlaczego miałby być zazdrosny? – zupełnie tego nie rozumiała.

\- Wydaje mi się, że on cię lubi.

\- No i co z tego? Ja też go lubię, ale to nie jest powód…

\- Nie zrozumiałyśmy się. – przerwała jej. – Czy naprawdę nie widzisz tego jak on na ciebie patrzy? – zapytała autentycznie zdziwiona. – Wszyscy już to zauważyli, tylko ty pozostajesz na to ślepa. Nie jestem tylko pewna czy celowo. – odwróciła się i ponownie zajęła przygotowaniami do kolacji nucąc pod nosem jakąś melodię. Molly sprawiała wrażenie bardzo z siebie zadowolonej. Kira natomiast zamarła w miejscu z otwartymi ustami.


	28. Almost grown

Punktualnie (jak zawsze) zjawił się Snape. Ruszyła więc za nim bez słowa. Wiedziała, że zbędne komentarze pogarszają sytuację, a dziś nie była w nastroju do użerania się z nim. Na schodach do jej sypialni minęli się z Syriuszem. Oczywiście oboje nie mogli się powstrzymać od rzucenia na siebie najbardziej pogardliwych spojrzeń na jakie było ich stać. Chciała coś powiedzieć Syriuszowi, już nawet otworzyła usta, ale on minął ją nawet na nią nie spojrzawszy. Poczuła się dziwnie. Nigdy wcześniej się nie kłócili, nie byli na siebie obrażeni, a on wyraźnie się na nią boczył i to za coś co było dla niej absurdem.

\- Dziś zaczniesz używać różdżki. – powiedział Snape bez emocji. – Rozpoczniemy od najbardziej praktycznych i użytecznych zaklęć, które przydadzą ci się na co dzień. Na co czekasz? – zapytał mierząc ją. – Weź do ręki różdżkę, nie mamy całego dnia. – warknął.

\- Nie pozwalałeś mi dotykać jej bez pozwolenia. – odburknęła.

\- Ale nie zakazywałem logicznego myślenia, prawda? – powiedział swoim najbardziej irytującym tonem. Myśl o zrzuceniu go ze schodów po raz kolejny zagościła w jej głowie. Wykonała jednak posłusznie polecenie i stanęła naprzeciw niego.

\- Zaklęcie, które będziemy dziś ćwiczyć to Accio. Dzięki niemu wybrany przedmiot przylatuje do osoby rzucającej zaklęcie. Widzisz to pióro? – zapytał kładąc na stoliku czarne krucze pióro.

Dlaczego to zawsze musi być kolor czarny? – pomyślała Kira przytakując.

\- Masz za zadanie sprawić, by doleciało do ciebie. Aby to zrobić wyceluj różdżkę w pióro i powiedz bardzo wyraźnie: Accio pióro. – odsunął się na bok.

Kira zrobiła krok w tył, wyciągnęła różdżkę przed siebie i drżącym głosem wypowiedziała zaklęcie. Pióro nawet nie drgnęło, a Snape wywrócił oczami.

\- To zadanie dla jedenastolatka. Skup się! – warknął.

\- A co innego robię? – wycedziła przez zaciśnięte zęby.- Accio pióro! – powiedziała głośniej i pewniej. Tym razem pióro wzbiło się w powietrze, ale nie przeleciało nawet 20 cm.

\- Nie sądziłem, że zajmie nam to tyle czasu. – skomentował jej nieudane próby. – Jeszcze raz.

\- Accio pióro. – powiedziała już wściekła na samą siebie i o dziwo tym razem pióro okazało się być posłuszne i sfrunęło prosto na jej stopy.

\- Ha! Udało mi się! – ucieszona podniosła je i z triumfem pokazała je Snape'owi. Nie zrobiło to na nim żadnego wrażenia.

\- Teraz ta zielona książka. – wskazał na leżący przy jej łóżku atlas ziół. Kira westchnęła w duchu, nie wiadomo dlaczego nadal liczyła, że ją pochwali.

\- Accio książka. – wycelowała różdżką w przedmiot, który niemrawo drgnął, lecz nie zbliżył się nawet o centymetr. Powtórzyła ponownie zaklęcie z większym naciskiem i skupieniem. Książka przeleciała przez pokój i znalazła się w dłoni Kiry, która zrobiła minę zwycięzcy.

\- Kufer. – zlekceważył ją.

Ćwiczyli przez kolejne pół godziny na różnych przedmiotach z jej pokoju. Dopiero kiedy Snape uznał, że opanowała dostatecznie zaklęcie zrobili krótką przerwę.

\- Nie zdawałam sobie sprawy ile wysiłku i skupienia należy włożyć w jedno zaklęcie.

\- Mówiłem ci na naszym pierwszym spotkaniu, że magia to nie machanie różdżką, tylko potęga umysłu.

\- Teraz to wiem. – przyznała i spojrzała w stronę drzwi. Z dołu dało się słyszeć odgłosy wesołej biesiady.

\- Co dziś świętują? – zapytał obojętnie podążając za jej wzrokiem.

\- Pozostanie Harrego w szkole. – Snape westchnął.

\- Jest co świętować. – powiedział z wyraźnym sarkazmem.

\- Skąd ta niechęć?

\- Leniwy, arogancki i za nic ma sobie szkolny regulamin. Gdyby zależało to ode mnie, już od dawna nie byłby uczniem Hogwartu.

\- Całe szczęście nie od ciebie to zależało. – powiedziała wstając z miejsca.

\- Zapominasz się. – warknął również wstając, ona wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Ćwiczymy dalej? – zmieniła temat.

\- Nie, na dziś koniec. Nie skupisz się dostatecznie wysłuchując tych obłąkańczych wrzasków z dołu. – ruszył w kierunku drzwi, ale zanim wyszedł rzucił jeszcze. – Przypominam, że nie wolno ci nawet spojrzeć na różdżkę. – i wyszedł.

Miała ochotę wypróbować zaklęcia na nim i krzyknąć: Accio Snape tylko po to, aby walnął głową o ścianę.


	29. What Have I Done To Deserve This ?

Nie zeszła na kolację, nie miała nastroju. Słyszała jak ktoś pukał do jej pokoju, ale udała że śpi. Nie wiedziała jak ma się zachować wobec Syriusza. Nie miała go za co przepraszać, przecież nie z własnej woli spędza wolny czas ze Snape'm. No i dlaczego jest o nią zazdrosny? Czy kiedykolwiek dała mu jakikolwiek znak, że mogą być kimś więcej niż przyjaciółmi? Analizowała ich wszystkie rozmowy, ale nie znalazła niczego, co mogłoby świadczyć, że robiła mu złudną nadzieję. Może jednak Molly się myli? Bo niby skąd to przekonanie, że Syriusz chciałby czegoś więcej? Nie sądziła, aby się jej zwierzał. A argument, że widać to gołym okiem nie przemawiał do niej. Ona niczego nie zauważyła! Troszczył się o nią, to fakt, ale nie zauważyła niczego innego. Och… to wszystko takie głupie! – pomyślała zrywając się z łóżka. Nie pojawiła się na kolacji, więc na śniadaniu już musi, inaczej byłoby to podejrzane.

\- Dzień dobry, wszystkim. – powiedziała wchodząc niepewnie do kuchni, udając przy tym zaspaną.

\- Dzień dobry. – odpowiedział Artur. – Nie zeszłaś na kolację, coś się stało?

\- Nieee. – zaprzeczyła. – Zajęcia ze Snape'm są wyczerpujące. Zasnęłam zaraz po jego wyjściu. – wyłapała nadąsane spojrzenie Syriusza. Usiadła naprzeciw Harrego. – Mam nadzieję, że nie masz mi za złe, że opuściłam przyjęcie? – zapytała.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Sam dobrze wiem jaki Snape potrafi być męczący.

\- Po śniadaniu zaczynamy się pakować! – zarządziła Molly zaganiając resztę swoich dzieci do śniadania. – Jutro trzeba wcześnie wstać na pociąg.

\- To już jutro. – powiedziała do siebie Kira.

\- No właśnie, Kiro. – zaczął Lupin, który siedział obok Syriusza. – Snape dał ci już odpowiedź w sprawie praktyk?

\- Och… tak… - jąkała się dzióbiąc jajecznicę. – Przyjął mnie.

\- Przyznam szczerze, że się tego po nim nie spodziewałem. Nie słyszałem by kiedykolwiek wziął kogoś na praktykę.

\- A ja nie słyszałem, by ktokolwiek chciał iść do niego na praktykę. – zauważył Artur chichocząc.

\- No tak, to druga strona medalu. Jednak musisz być utalentowana, skoro się zgodził.

\- Myślę, że to nie jest kwestia talentu. – odezwał się niespodziewanie Syriusz, który do tej pory zajęty był gazetą. Kira spojrzała na niego zdziwiona nie wiedząc co ma powiedzieć.

\- Co masz na myśli? – zapytał Lupin.

\- Nic istotnego. – powiedział wymijająco ponownie zatapiając się w lekturze.

Kira miała ochotę wyjść z kuchni, ale zamiast tego spuściła głowę i zajęła się swoim śniadaniem. Poczuła tylko jak Molly delikatnie klepie ją po ramieniu.

Czym ona sobie zasłużyła na takie traktowanie?


	30. Band Aid Covers The Bullet Hole

Po śniadaniu udała się do swojego pokoju pod pretekstem pakowania. Nie miała już zamiaru dziś stąd wychodzić. Jak on może ją tak traktować, tylko dlatego, że sobie coś ubzdurał! Poza tym nawet gdyby lubiła Snape'a, to co mu do tego? Wstając dziś rano miała zamiar porozmawiać z Syriuszem, ale po dzisiejszej aluzji straciła na to ochotę. Nie chce się z nią przyjaźnić? Trudno! Nie miała w zwyczaju błagać. Nawet nie była winna! Snape ją tylko uczył, sukcesem w ich wzajemnych relacjach było nazywanie jej „idiotką" tylko raz na godzinę. Ledwo byli w stanie wytrzymywać swoje towarzystwo. On uczył ją, bo tak kazał mu dyrektor, a ona najzwyczajniej nie miała wyboru. A Syriusz oczywiście ubzdurał sobie nie wiadomo co.

Przyglądała się pokaźnej stercie książek, które Snape przesłał jej wczoraj z notką, że będą jej potrzebne do kontynuacji nauki. Miała w miarę możliwość się z nimi zapoznać. Widać, że książki były nowe, prosto z księgarni. Posiadały ten specyficzny zapach… Kira wyprostowała się uświadamiając sobie, że skoro są nowe to ktoś musiał za nie zapłacić. A była pewna, że nie dała na nie ani grosza. Nagle poczuła się jeszcze gorzej. Miała tylko nadzieję, że to nie Snape płacił za wszystko. Jej wzrok przeniósł się na leżącą w pudełku różdżkę. Jęknęła, sięgając po nią. Jak mogła być taką idiotką! Byli w sklepie! Ollivander nie działa pro bono. Nie jest instytucją charytatywną wspierającą zagubione czarownice. Przy następnym spotkaniu ze Snape'm będzie niezręcznie. – pomyślała odkładając różdżkę na miejsce. Rzuciła się na łóżko i zaczęła liczyć. Na koncie nie ma zbyt wiele pieniędzy, ale nie sądziła, że w tym świecie można ich używać. Nie mogła jednak pozwolić, aby ktoś płacił za jej życie. Musi koniecznie znaleźć tu jakąś pracę, bo w przeciwnym razie nie będzie jej stać na edukację.

Była przygnębiona. W ostatnich kilku godzinach nawarstwiło się zbyt wiele problemów. Straciła cały entuzjazm, który towarzyszył myśli o pobycie w szkole dla czarodziejów. Musiała jednak zacząć się pakować, jeżeli chce być przygotowana na jutro. Snape, nie toleruje spóźnienia.

Do wielkiego kufra pakowała starannie wszystkie rzeczy, które powinny się jej tam przydać. Najwięcej miejsca oczywiście zajmowały książki. Zanim je wkładała, przeglądała je pobieżnie chcąc wiedzieć co ją może czekać na kolejnych zajęciach. Gdy zamknęła wieko kufra zorientowała się która jest godzina. Była już dawno pora kolacji, a zaprzątnięta całkowicie swoimi myślami nie poczuła głodu. Opuściła przecież obiad. Nie przypominała sobie, by ktoś pukał do drzwi, ale mogła przecież nie słyszeć zajęta pakowaniem. Mimo głodu nie miała najmniejszej ochoty schodzić na dół pod ostrzał spojrzeń Syriusza. Miała jednak wyrzuty sumienia, nie chciała się tak żegnać. Znała doskonale jego obawy przed samotnością, przyjaźnili się… Nie powinna tego tak zostawiać, jednak nie wiedziała jak ma z nim rozmawiać na tak absurdalny temat.

Kłopot wkrótce sam się rozwiązał. Około 20:00, ktoś zapukał do drzwi jej sypialni. Gdy je otworzyła najpierw pokazała się taca z jedzeniem i filiżanką herbaty, zaraz po tym niepewnie wychylił się Syriusz.

\- Nie zeszłaś na kolację. Pomyślałem, że możesz być głodna. – powiedział niepewnie.

\- Pakowałam się. – powiedziała chłodno i wycofała się w głąb pokoju zostawiając go w progu.

\- Widzę. – spojrzał na kufer wchodząc i zamykając za sobą drzwi. – Jeżeli jeszcze się nie domyśliłaś, to przyszedłem cię przeprosić. – odłożył tacę na najbliższy stolik. – Zachowałem się niedojrzale.

Kira nic nie odpowiedziała, nie było sensu potwierdzać. Syriusz podszedł bliżej.

\- Sam byłem zdziwiony moją reakcją. Wiem przecież, że nie z własnej woli spędzasz z nim czas. – słowo „nim" wypowiedział z obrzydzeniem.

\- A nawet gdybym spędzała z nim czas z własnej woli i dla przyjemności, nie powinieneś mnie tak traktować. – odpowiedziała – Nie jestem niczyją własnością.

\- Wiem, przepraszam. – przysiadł się obok niej. – Wydaje mi się, że moje zachowanie wynikało z czystej, dziecinnej zazdrości.

\- Syriusz… - powiedziała, ale przerwał jej.

\- Daj mi skończyć. Nie oczekuję niczego, nie musisz się martwić. – zapewnił - Najbardziej zależy mi na tym, abyśmy dalej byli przyjaciółmi. Jednak jeżeli kiedyś uznasz, że ci to nie wystarczy… - zawahał się. – Ja będę czekał.

Zaległa niezręczna cisza. Kira jeszcze nigdy w swoim życiu nie czuła się tak głupio. Wyklinała w myślach samą siebie. Nie mogła jednak pozostawić tego bez odpowiedzi.

\- Syriuszu – zaczęła biorąc głębszy oddech. – W moim życiu to nie jest najdogodniejszy moment na tego typu rozmowy. Muszę skupić się teraz na sobie, bo sama nie wiem kim jestem. Wyrwaliście mnie z mojego świata zaledwie dwa miesiące temu, a do nadrobienia mam jeszcze 25 lat! Nie proszę cię byś mnie zrozumiał, ale niczego nie mogę ci obiecać. – zakończyła, niepewnie zerkając na niego.

\- Tak właśnie myślałem. – przyznał ze smutkiem. – Mną się nie przejmuj. Mam tylko nadzieję, że moje wcześniejsze zachowanie i dzisiejsza rozmowa nie zmienią nic między nami? – zapytał wstając.

\- Między nami wszystko ok. – zapewniła sama nie wierząc w to co mówi.

\- Jutro zaczynasz nowe życie. – powiedział – Ciesz się tym! Mam nadzieję, że odwiedzisz mnie na Boże Narodzenie? – zapytał.

\- Jeżeli tylko będę miała taką okazję. – uśmiechnęła się.

\- Śpij dobrze. – powiedział nachylając się i całując w czoło.

Po chwili siedziała już sama w pokoju z kłębiącymi się jak burzowe chmury myślami. To prawda, że nie mogła mu nic obiecać, ale da z siebie wszystko, żeby dalej byli przyjaciółmi.

Kładąc się do łóżka miała wrażenie, że przykleiła plaster na ranę po postrzale.


	31. Oh, The Guilt

Rano obudziły ją krzyki Molly, która próbowała powyciągać swoje dzieci z łóżek. Zanim więc dotarła do jej pokoju Kira była już ubrana i właśnie miała zejść na śniadanie. Na korytarzu pełno było powystawianych walizek, które utrudniały poruszanie się po domu. W kuchni panował przyjemny gwar. Wszyscy rozmawiali już tylko o szkole i rozpoczynającym się semestrze. Przysłuchiwała się rozmową nie wdając się w dyskusję. Od czasu do czasu rzucała czujne spojrzenie na Syriusza, który był dziś wyjątkowo przygnębiony i milczący. Nadszedł ten dzień w którym wszyscy opuszczają jego dom i pozostanie tu sam, a za towarzyszy będzie miał hipogryfa i walniętego skrzata domowego. Miała wielkie poczucie winy, nie tylko z powodu wczorajszej rozmowy.

\- Kiro, kochanieńka twoje bagaże zostaną przeniesione bezpośrednio do Hogwartu. – powiedziała do niej Molly – Profesor Snape powiedział, że masz tu na niego zaczekać.

\- To nie jadę pociągiem? – zdziwiła się.

\- Z tego co wiem, zjawi się tu po ciebie i oboje przeniesiecie się do szkoły. Nie jesteś przecież uczniem. – zachichotała i wróciła do swoich zajęć.

Z jednej strony poczuła się zawiedziona. Tyle słyszała o ekspresie do Hogwartu, jednak dzięki temu zostanie tu trochę dłużej. Miała tylko nadzieję, że uniknie starcia Syriusz vs Severus.

Po śniadaniu Wesleyowie wraz z Hermioną i Harry'm pożegnali się i ruszyli na King's Cross. Po ich wyjściu w domu zapanowała nienaturalna cisza. Syriusz zamknął za nimi drzwi i omiótł przedpokój smutnym spojrzeniem.

\- Teraz dom wydaje się dwa razy większy. – stwierdził wchodząc ponownie do kuchni. – Jak długo jeszcze tu zostaniesz? – zapytał z nadzieją.

\- Nie wiem, ale z doświadczenia wiem, że można spodziewać się go w każdej chwili. – Syriusz pokiwał smętnie głową.

\- Jeżeli chodzi o to, o czym wczoraj rozmawialiśmy, to nie chciałbym byś czuła się winna. To tylko mój problem.

Nie bardzo wiedziała co ma mu odpowiedzieć, jednak nie musiała, bo w tej samej chwili do kuchni wszedł z ponurą miną Snape.

\- Gotowa? – zapytał bez przywitania.

\- Mógłbyś chociaż zapukać, jak wchodzisz do mojego domu. – powiedział oschle Syriusz.

\- Twój bagaż przeniosłem już do szkoły. – zignorował go.

Kira spojrzała najpierw na Snape'a, potem na Syriusza i stwierdziła, że nie ma po co przedłużać i narażać ich na swoje towarzystwo.

\- Jestem gotowa. – wstała jednak nie ruszyła się z miejsca. – Chciałabym tylko się pożegnać. – spojrzała wymownie na Severusa. Choć minę miał niezadowoloną wycofał się z kuchni.

\- Tylko się pospiesz, nie mam całego dnia.

Kira podeszła niepewnie do Syriusza i ujęła za rękę.

\- Zawsze będziesz mógł na mnie liczyć. Pisz do mnie. Zobaczymy się w ferie. – objęła go i pocałowała w policzek.

\- Powodzenia. – powiedział kiedy ruszyła w stronę drzwi. Posłała mu serdeczny uśmiech zanim wyszła za Snape'm.

Jak zwykle na ostatnim stopniu przystanął, lecz tym razem nie wyciągnął dłoni, zamiast tego powiedział.

\- No, no no… nie sądziłem, że ty i Black… – zadrwił.

\- Że co ja i Black? – zapytała oschle. – Nigdy nie miałeś przyjaciela? – Wyraz twarzy Snape'a zmienił się w ułamku sekundy, a w jego oczach dostrzegła dziwny cień. Zamiast wystawić dłoń złapał ją gwałtownie za ramie i aportował na tereny szkolne.


	32. Brave New World

\- Powiedziałam coś nie tak? – zapytała kiedy próbowała za nim nadążyć. Kiedy dotknęli ziemi puścił jej ramie i ruszył jak z procy przez błonia. Odpowiedziała jej cisza. Ledwie łapiąc oddech spojrzała na otaczający ją świat. Szli w kierunku wielkiej metalowej bramy, za nią górował olbrzymi zamek. Zaparło jej dech w piersiach i mimowolnie przystanęła z otwartymi ustami. Snape dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że za nim nie idzie.

\- Czekasz na specjalne zaproszenie? – zapytał – Później będziesz podziwiać. – i ponownie ruszył w kierunku zamku.

Kira była święcie przekonana, że nic co do tej pory widziała w swoim życiu nie zrobiło na niej takiego wrażenia. Zamek był… no właśnie, brakowało jej słów, bo samo określenie „wspaniały", czy „olśniewający" nie oddawało nawet w małym procencie tego co ukazało się jej oczom.

\- Rusz się! – warknął, już nie na żarty zdenerwowany.

\- Skąd ten pośpiech? – zapytała – Pociąg będzie tu za parę godzin.

\- Za chwilę będzie tu nowa nauczycielka, która jest wysłannikiem ministerstwa. Nie chcemy jej tu teraz spotkać.

Kira zrozumiała i przyspieszyła kroku zrównując się ze Snape'm. Wkrótce weszli do zamku, a z jej ust wyrwało się zduszone: Och! Zamek był nie z tej ziemi i na próżno szukała słów, by opisać to co widzi.

\- Czy to duchy? – zapytała wskazując palcem na przeźroczyste postacie.

\- Tak. – potwierdził – Zamieszkują zamek. Nie są groźne, ale unikaj Irytka.

\- Irytka? – zapytała zdziwiona.

\- Rozpoznasz go, zaufaj mi.

Kira rozglądała się na wszystkie strony. Na ścianach wisiały obrazy z ruchomymi postaciami. Nie było to dla niej dużym szokiem, widziała już bowiem ruchome zdjęcia w gazecie Syriusza. Zaskoczeniem były dla niej ruchome schody. Kiedy zaczęli się po nich wspinać, nagle zaczęły zmieniać swoje położenie. Gdy ruszyły zachwiała się lecz zdążyła złapać się poręczy.

\- Musisz na nie uważać. – powiedział. – Często robią co chcą i nagle możesz znaleźć się w innej części zamku.

Schody ponownie stały się nieruchome i mogli pójść dalej. Po krótkim spacerze stanęli przed wielkim kamiennym gargulcem.

\- Morelowe ciągutki. – powiedział Snape, a Kira spojrzała na niego zdziwiona. Gargulec nagle zaczął obracać się i ukazywać ukryte za nim schody.

\- To gabinet dyrektora. Czeka na ciebie. – Wspięli się po kamiennych spiralnych schodach. Weszli do zalanego słońcem owalnego gabinetu. Powitał ich Dumbledore.

\- Witaj w Hogwarcie! Jak ci się tu podoba? – zapytał.

\- Jest… - szukała odpowiedniego słowa - niesamowicie. – Dyrektor zaśmiał się i wskazał jej fotel.

\- Jest kilka spraw, które musimy omówić zanim zjawi się tu pani Dolores Umbridge, wysłanniczka ministerstwa, a obecnie nauczycielka obrony przed czarną magią.

\- Słucham. – powiedziała Kira rozsiadając się w fotelu. Snape stał przy drzwiach.

\- Oficjalnie jesteś tu jako praktykantka Mistrza Eliksirów. Będziesz zajmowała jeden z gabinetów niedaleko komnat Severusa. Twoje rzeczy już tam na ciebie czekają. Jeżeli ktokolwiek będzie cię o to pytał, kończyłaś szkołę magii w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Dokładniej Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa Ilvermorny. Nikt nie będzie w stanie tego sprawdzić. Do Hogwartu trafiłaś, by zgłębiać wiedzę o eliksirach pod okiem jednego z najlepszych nauczycieli. Codziennie – kontynuował dyrektor – będziesz brała udział w zajęciach profesora Snape'a, dzięki temu będzie miał nad tobą pieczę i unikniesz pytań. Po zajęciach Severus będzie przerabiał z tobą materiał taki sam jaki jest przewidziany dla każdego ucznia. Po zakończeniu tego kursu będziesz mogła już bez problemu korzystać z magii. Masz pytania?

\- Tylko jedno. Moja edukacja na pewno jest kosztowna, a ja nie jestem pewna czy jest mnie na to stać no i muszę komuś oddać pieniądze za książki i różdżkę, ale nie wiem kto je kupił.

\- Tym się nie przejmuj. Mamy w szkole specjalny fundusz. Po za tym jako praktykantka będziesz otrzymywać wynagrodzenie. Niezbyt wysokie, ale jednak.

\- Jak to? – zdziwiła się – Przecież nie jestem prawdziwą praktykantką, nie możecie mi płacić.

\- Dla ministerstwa jesteś praktykantką, a to ono będzie opłacać twoje wynagrodzenie. – powiedział uspokajając ją. – Dlatego tak ważne jest, abyś w miarę możliwości unikała pani Dolores Umbridge. – Kira pokiwała głową.

\- Teraz Severus pokaże ci twoje pokoje i wyjaśni pozostałe sprawy. Zobaczymy się na uczcie powitalnej. – Tym zakończył rozmowę. Kira wstała z miejsca i ponownie ruszyła za swoim nauczycielem.

Było tyle rzeczy, o których musiała pamiętać. Nie wychylać się, siedzieć grzecznie w kąciku i udawać, że nie istnieje i modlić się, że samo towarzystwo Snape'a zniechęci panią Umbridge do zadawania niewygodnych pytań.


	33. Welcome!

Snape zaprowadził ją do jej komnat. Początkowo była przerażona faktem, że znajdują się w lochach. Im bardziej się w nie zagłębiali było zimniej i ciemniej. Całe złe wrażenie prysło jednak w chwili kiedy otworzył przed nią drzwi. Weszła do gabinetu skąpanego w ciepłych barwach. Na samym środku stało niewielkie biurko, a przy nim fotel. Za biurkiem pod ścianą stał regał zapełniony jej książkami. Po lewej stronie od wejścia były kolejne drzwi. Domyśliła się, że do sypialni.

\- Jesteśmy w lochach, prawda? – zapytała zdumiona tym co widzi.

\- Tak.

\- Jakim cudem mam tu okna?

\- Jesteś w naszym świecie wystarczająco długo, aby potrafić odpowiedzieć sobie na to pytanie.

\- No tak… - podeszła do drzwi, które jak uważała prowadziły do jej sypialni. Nie myliła się. Pokój nie był duży, ale za to bardzo przytulny. Łóżko wystarczająco duże by pomieścić dwie osoby. Obok dwa stoliki nocne, a na nich lampki. Po prawej stronie stała staromodna komoda, a po lewej stronie były kolejne drzwi. Otworzyła je i znalazła się w łazience, która niczym nie różniła się od standardowych.

Snape nie wszedł za nią do sypialni, czekał w gabinecie.

\- O 19:00 jest uczta. Bądź gotowa. – i już chciał wychodzić, ale przystanął, spojrzał na nią przez ramię i zmierzył od góry do dołu. – Niech ci nie przyjdzie do głowy być wówczas w takim stroju.

Kira spojrzała na swoje ubranie i zupełnie nie wiedziała o co mu chodzi. Nie była jakoś specjalnie odświętnie ubrana, ale nie tak aż najgorzej.

\- Ale o co chodzi? – zapytała zdezorientowana.

\- W szafie znajdziesz bardziej odpowiedni strój na tę okazję.- wyszedł nie czekając na ewentualne pytania.

Kiedy zamknęły się za nim drzwi, podeszła do szafy i otworzyła ją. Jedna część szafy była wypełniona ubraniami, które tu ze sobą przywiozła. W drugiej części na wieszakach zawieszone były długie czarne szaty.

\- Znowu ta czerń… - jęknęła wyciągając pierwszą z brzegu. Przypominała raczej długą suknię. Na metce widniał napis: „Madam Malkin". Przypomniała sobie, że widziała taki szyld na ulicy Pokątnej podczas wizyty w sklepie u Ollivandera. Postanowiła przymierzyć.

Materiał był bardzo przyjemny w dotyku, a szata, choć na pierwszy rzut oka wydawała się być ciężka, była lekka i delikatna. Nie miała pojęcia z jakiego materiału została wykonana, podejrzewała jednak, że z jakiegoś magicznego. Szata sięgała do samej ziemi. Rękawy były długie, przy końcach delikatnie rozszerzane. Nie wyglądała najgorzej, przyznała spoglądając w swoje odbicie w lustrze.

Do uczty było jeszcze sporo czasu, więc postanowiła przebrać się w swoje ubranie, zanim jednak to zrobiła rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. W progu stała niska i przysadzista kobieta ubrana na różowo. Kirze przyszło na myśl, że przypomina landrynkę.

\- Witam Panią. – powiedziała wchodząc do środka – Nazywam się Dolores Umbridge i od dziś jestem tu nauczycielem obrony przed czarną magią. – Głos miała nienaturalnie dziewczęcy. – Oprócz tego jestem najbliższą współpracownicą Ministra Magii. Chciałam Panią przywitać i poinformować, że Minister jest bardzo zadowolony, że tak młoda osoba kształci się w tak wymagającym przedmiocie.

\- Yyy… tak, też się cieszę. – odpowiedziała niepewnie.

\- Pragnę również przypomnieć, że jako praktykantka podlega Pani bezpośrednio ministerstwu, choć nieoficjalną opiekę nad panią sprawuje dyrektor szkoły. Gdyby jednak miała Pani jakieś uwagi, proszę mi je natychmiast zgłaszać. – posłała jej przymilny uśmiech.

\- Dobrze. – powiedziała krzywiąc się próbując odwzajemnić uśmiech.

\- Czy mogę zapytać, co skłoniło Panią do podjęcia praktyk u tego właśnie nauczyciela?

\- Ekhem… - Za plecami Dolores wyrósł ni stąd ni zowąd wspomniany Mistrz Eliksirów.

\- Profesorze Snape – uśmiechnęła się do niego, a on obdarzył ją pogardliwym spojrzeniem. – Jak miło, że tak troszczy się pan o swoją praktykantkę. Cóż… nie będę wam przeszkadzać. Do zobaczenia na uczcie. – i wyszła wymijając Snape'a.

\- W samą porę. – odetchnęła z ulgą. Snape zamknął za nią drzwi.

\- Czego chciała? – zapytał.

\- Przywitać mnie i zapewnić, że mam wsparcie w samym Ministrze Magii, resztę słyszałeś.

Snape spojrzał na nią mrużąc oczy. Kira znieruchomiała i powiodła wzrokiem po swojej szacie.

\- Co znowu? – zapytała.

\- Zapominasz się Grey, pamiętaj że oficjalnie jesteś tu praktykantką i publicznie masz zwracać się do mnie „panie profesorze" .

\- Rozumiem to. – zapewniła - Ale teraz nie jesteśmy wśród uczniów. Czy taki strój jest dopuszczalny? – zapytała.

\- Gdyby nie był, nie wisiałby w twojej szafie.

-Swoją drogą, skąd wiedziałeś jaki noszę rozmiar?

\- Skąd pewność, że ja ci je kupiłem?

\- Och… Wystarczy spojrzeć na kolor. – zażartowała.

\- Skończ z żartami, zanim zacznie się uczta poćwiczymy kolejne zaklęcia.

Już przez chwile miała wrażenie, że uda się jej go trochę wyluzować, ale on z całą pewnością połknął kij od szczotki.


	34. Is she serious?

Nie tylko ćwiczyli zaklęcia. Snape opowiadał jej czego należy się spodziewać i jak ma się zachowywać, by nie wzbudzić niepotrzebnych podejrzeń. Ogrom rzeczy, o których bezwzględnie musiała pamiętać trochę ją przytłoczył. Jednak najważniejszą sprawą było niedopuszczenie Umbridge do niej, więc miała trzymać się blisko Dumbledore'a lub Snape'a.

Gdy nadeszła odpowiednia pora ruszyli razem do Wielkiej Sali na powitalna ucztę. Weszli do niej bocznym wejściem, przeznaczonym tylko dla nauczycieli. Całe szczęście, że panował głośny gwar i nikt nie usłyszał westchnienia zachwytu, które wyrwało się jej z ust… no prawie nikt nie usłyszał. Snape posłał jej karcące spojrzenie i wskazał miejsce, które miała zająć.

Wielka Sala była jak z bajki oświetlana tysiącami świec, magicznie zawieszonych przy suficie. A tam gdzie powinien znajdować się sufit, było sklepienie niebieskie rozświetlone milionami gwiazd. Przyglądała się temu wszystkiemu z otwartymi ustami, dopóki Snape nie dźgnął jej łokciem w bok. Spojrzała na niego z wyrzutem, lecz on zdawał się być pochłonięty rozmową z profesorem Flitwickiem.

Wkrótce sala była całkowicie wypełniona i rozpoczęła się ceremonia przydziału. Trwała ona dłuższą chwilę, gdyż nowych adeptów było sporo.

Po zakończonej ceremonii wstał dyrektor i rozpoczął swoje przemówienie.

\- Witajcie, kochani ponownie w progach Hogwartu! Jak każdego roku pragnę przypomnieć wam o kilku istotnych sprawach. Pierwszoroczni niech wiedzą, że wstęp do lasu jest surowo zabroniony! Pan Filch nasz woźny, prosił mnie abym przypomniał wam, że u niego można zapoznać się z listą zakazów obowiązującą na terenie szkoły. – wśród uczniów rozeszły się ciche chichoty. – Mam również ogromną przyjemność przedstawić wam nową nauczycielkę obrony przed czarną magią, panią Dolores Umbridge. – Dyrektor wskazał na nią, a ona wstała i skłoniła się przymilnie.

\- Miło mi również powitać w naszych progach praktykantkę przedmiotu eliksirów pannę Kirę Grey. Będzie ona brała udział w zajęciach profesora Snape'a. – Kira wstała również, lekko skłoniła się speszona. Nie lubiła kiedy mówiono o niej „praktykantka". Nie była nią, a dyrektor mówił to w taki sposób jakby, to było wielkim zaszczytem.

\- Chciałbym również poinformować…

\- Ekhem. – przerwała mu Umbridge, a wszyscy spojrzeli na nią zdziwieni. Kira wywnioskowała z miny Severusa, że to chyba pierwszy raz kiedy, ktoś przerywa przemówienie dyrektora.

\- Dziękuję dyrektorze, za tak miłe słowa powitania. – podeszła bliżej mównicy – Jak cudownie jest widzieć wasze śliczne radosne buzie uśmiechające się do mnie. – mówiła do uczniów.

Kirę zemdliło.

\- Ona tak serio? – szepnęła. Kącik ust Snape drgnął ledwie widocznie.

\- ... jestem pewna, że staniemy się bardzo dobrymi przyjaciółmi. – kontynuowała. Po minach uczniów nie było widać tego samego entuzjazmu. – Ministerstwo Magii … - wygłaszała swoją mowę pełną peanów dla Ministra. Kira nie mogła już tego słuchać i nie była w tym osamotniona. Reszta grona pedagogicznego wydawała się być równie zgorszona.

Po zakończeniu całego przemówienia rozeszło się parę niemrawych braw.

\- Dziękuję Pani profesor. – powiedział dyrektor i zwrócił się do uczniów. – No, wsuwajcie! - i w tej samej chwili stoły ugięły się pod nadmiarem jedzenia.

W taki właśnie sposób rozpoczęła się jej przygoda w Hogwarcie. Była przekonana, że się tu jej spodoba.


	35. None of your business

Po uczcie została przedstawiona całemu gronu pedagogicznemu i prawie natychmiast zaciągnięta do swoich komnat przez Snape'a.

\- Czy naprawdę potrafisz używać wobec mnie tylko bolesnego przymusu? – zapytała kiedy w końcu byli na tyle daleko od wielkiej sali, że nikt nie mógł ich już usłyszeć.

\- Najwidoczniej tylko to na ciebie działa. – powiedział znudzonym tonem.

\- Bardzo zabawne. – żachnęła się.

\- Jutro zaczynam zajęcia z samego rana. Punktualnie o 7:30 masz być gotowa na śniadanie. Nie toleruję spóźnień.

\- Zauważyłam. – powiedziała cicho.

Odprowadził ją do jej drzwi i sam udał się w kierunku swojego gabinetu. Kira przez chwilę obserwowała go. Przyszło jej na myśl, że krok ma jak skradająca się pantera, cichy i sprężysty. Zmarszczyła brwi i weszła do swojego gabinetu zamykając się od środka. Na jej biurku leżała mała zapieczętowana koperta. Sięgnęła po nią i natychmiast otworzyła.

Udanej uczty i powodzenia na zajęciach!

Jedno zdanie skreślone naprędce. Choć list nie był podpisany, doskonale wiedziała od kogo go otrzymała. Uśmiechnęła się chowając list z powrotem do koperty i wkładając do szuflady.

To miłe uczucie, wiedzieć, że ktoś trzyma za nas kciuki. Ponownie poczuła ukłucie wyrzutów sumienia, jednak postanowiła dziś się tym nie przejmować i od razu pójść spać. Dzień był długi i męczący.

Następnego ranka, zwarta i gotowa czekała na Snape'a, kiedy usłyszała pukanie otworzyła drzwi i zobaczyła, że Snape ruszył już w kierunku Wielkiej Sali. Żeby go dogonić musiała praktycznie biec.

\- Mógłbyś na mnie zaczekać, jeżeli już koniecznie, musisz mnie codziennie odprowadzać jak przedszkolaka.

\- Nie widzę potrzeby. Mam cię mieć na oku, a nie prowadzać za rękę.

\- Czyli nie jestem skazana wyłącznie na twoje towarzystwo? – zapytała z udawaną nadzieją, a on rzucił jej nieprzychylne spojrzenie.

\- Jeżeli któreś z nas jest skazane na towarzystwo drugiego, to jestem to wyłącznie ja. – powiedział z goryczą.

\- Skoro tak bardzo cierpisz z tego powodu, dlaczego w ogóle zgodziłeś się mnie uczyć? – zapytała lekko urażona.

\- Nie twój interes. – odwarknął.

Śniadanie zjadła w pośpiechu. Zauważyła, że on prawie nie tknął niczego. To by tłumaczyło jego nienaturalną chudość. Wypił tylko kawę i zjadł suchego tosta, po czym bez słowa wstał od stołu i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia. Kira jęknęła przełykając kęs jajecznicy i zerwała się za nim. Nic dziwnego, że wiecznie był wściekły skoro prawie nic nie jadł, myślała próbując go dogonić.

\- Nie podoba mi się rodzaj naszej współpracy. – rzuciła za nim, a on tylko wzruszył ramionami.

\- Będziesz musiała przywyknąć.

\- Do niczego nie zamierzam się przyzwyczajać, a już na pewno nie do sposobu w jaki mnie traktujesz. – powiedziała zrównując się z nim.

\- Twoja sprawa. – rzucił obojętnie.

\- Mówię serio. – powiedziała poważnie.

\- Nie wątpię. – irytujący ton doprowadził ją do białej gorączki.

Nie życzę sobie być traktowana jak gówniara! – powiedziała chyba trochę zbyt głośno, bo zgromadzeni przed salą uczniowie spojrzeli na nich zdziwieni. Zanim Snape się odwrócił, wiedziała już co ją za chwilę czeka. Zatrzymał się i spojrzał jej prosto w oczy w taki sposób, że poczuła się jak nogi wrastają jej w ziemię.

\- Panno Grey. – zaczął nienaturalnie spokojnym tonem. – Wydaje mi się, że przekroczyła pani pewną granicę, którą wcześniej dosyć wyraźnie nakreśliłem. - Zrobił dwa kroki w jej stronę, wydawał się być opanowany. Zdenerwowanie zdradzała jednak pulsująca na szyi tętnica. – Jeżeli jednak nie zgadza się pani na nasz rodzaj współpracy, to znam świetne rozwiązanie tego problemu. – stanął tak blisko niej, że bała się oddychać, aby nie sprowokować go do awantury, którą miał prawo jej zrobić. – Czy wyraziłem się dostatecznie jasno? – zapytał unosząc jedną brew.

\- Tak, panie profesorze. – wycedziła przez zaciśnięte zęby.

\- Bardzo dobrze. – odwrócił się w kierunku uczniów – A wy na co czekacie? – warknął i wszyscy rzucili się pospiesznie w kierunku klasy.

Zajęła przygotowane dla niej miejsce i przyglądała się jak Snape prowadzi lekcję. Zaczął bez zbędnych uprzejmości jak miał w zwyczaju robić.

\- Zanim zaczniemy dzisiejszą lekcję (…) uważam za stosowne przypomnieć wam, że w czerwcu będziecie zdawać ważny egzamin, podczas którego wykażecie waszą wiedzę na temat sporządzania i zastosowania magicznych eliksirów. Niektórzy z was wykazują, co prawda, cechy skretynienia, ale mam wciąż nadzieję, że wszyscy zasłużą przynajmniej na dostateczny, jeśli nie chcą zasłużyć na mój… gniew.

Kończąc swoją krótką przemowę spojrzał na Harrego i Rona, dając do zrozumienia o kim była mowa.

ostatnie słowa Severusa to cytat z książki. Stwierdziłam, że skoro kanon odgrywa tu dużą rolę to zastosuję go tu.


	36. Wake up!

Po całym dniu ganiania za Snape'm i wysłuchiwania tego jak prowadzi lekcje miała już serdecznie dość. Wcale nie dziwił już jej fakt, że Snape ma taką, a nie inną opinię. Był niesprawiedliwy, zrzędliwy i wiecznie niezadowolony. Nawet Hermiona znająca odpowiedź na wszystkie zadane pytania nie potrafiła go zadowolić. W głównej mierze dzięki temu, że nigdy nie udzielał jej głosu mimo iż jej ręka szybowała w powietrze z prędkością światła.

Była zmęczona, a to wcale nie był koniec jej planu dnia. Zaraz po kolacji miała udać się na prywatne lekcje z Mistrzem Eliksirów i jak tylko sobie to uświadomiła jęknęła żałośnie zwalając się na swój fotel. Jedyne co zmusiło ją do ponownego wstania, wzięcia materiałów i pójścia do jego gabinetu była obawa, że znowu usłyszy jak się wydziera.

Zapukała niemrawo do jego drzwi.

\- Wejść. – usłyszała żołnierską komendę.

Gabinet Snape'a był mroczny i nieprzyjazny. Nie pomagał fakt, że było w nim pełno książek, zerkając pobieżnie po tytułach nie sądziła, by którakolwiek z ksiąg przypadła jej do gustu.

\- Spóźniłaś się. – zauważył, nie patrząc na nią.

\- Dwie minuty.

\- Mimo wszystko… spóźniłaś się. – Kira westchnęła.

\- Czy naprawdę tak będą wyglądały nasze spotkania? – westchnęła – Czy naprawdę sądzisz, że dzięki takiemu traktowaniu szybciej przyswoję wiedzę? Oboje dobrze wiemy dlaczego tu jestem i oboje wiemy, że nie jestem tu z własnej woli. Gdybyśmy mogli oboje pójść na niewielki kompromis to znacznie ułatwiłoby nam wspólną egzystencję.

\- To jak będą wyglądały nasze spotkania zależy w dużej mierze od ciebie. Dzisiejszy brak szacunku był godny pożałowania. Wystawiłaś moją cierpliwość na poważną próbę i próbowałaś podważyć mój autorytet na oczach MOICH uczniów. – odwrócił się i zmierzył ją od góry do dołu. – A teraz stoisz tu i prosisz bym traktował cię należycie.

\- Proszę cię, abyśmy spróbowali znaleźć wspólny język.

\- Nie jesteś tu na wakacjach. Twoim zadaniem jest opanować 7 lat edukacji w dwa lata. Nie będzie dla ciebie taryfy ulgowej. Będę traktował cię znacznie surowiej niż zwykłych uczniów, bo nie jesteś zwykłym uczniem. Jeżeli wpadniesz w ręce Czarnego Pana zniweczysz wszystkie szanse na obalenie go. Jeżeli do tej pory nie zdawałaś sobie sprawy z powagi sytuacji w jakiej się znalazłaś i uważałaś to wszystko jedynie za dobrą zabawę, to radzę ci się obudzić, bo nie jesteś w bajce!

Stała wpatrując się we własne stopy i zaciskając pięści. Kiedy skończył swoją przemowę spojrzała na niego.

\- Dobra zabawa? – zapytała cicho. – Uważasz za dobrą zabawę fakt, że jakiś pomylony czarodziej poluje na mnie? Uważasz, że dobrze się bawię brutalnie wyrwana ze swojego świata, pozbawiona przyjaciół, którzy mnie już nie pamiętają? Uważasz, że jestem szczęśliwa mając świadomość, że nie mam tu nikogo, a jedyna osoba z którą wolno mi rozmawiać przejawia delikatność tępego topora? To jest twoim zdaniem definicja dobrej zabawy? – zapytała dławiąc napływające do oczu łzy. Snape stał niewzruszony przyglądając się jak walczy sama ze sobą.

Przegrała tą walkę. Odwróciła się na pięcie i wybiegła z gabinetu trzaskając drzwiami.


	37. You're Gonna Need Someone on Your Side

Wiedziała co ją czeka następnego ranka, niewybredne komentarze i docinki. Nie dbała o to. Przepłakała pół nocy, zanim w końcu zasnęła ze zmęczenia. Nie ma tu nikogo. Żadnej rodziny, przyjaciół, nie wolno jej było też zbyt często korespondować z Syriuszem. Dumbledore twierdził, że listy są inwigilowane. Jedyną osobą, z którą mogła porozmawiać był ten parszywy Snape! Traktował ją gorzej niż czyraka. Na każdym kroku dawał jej do zrozumienia, że tylko mu przeszkadza. Nie prosiła się o to. Miała poukładane życie. Byłaby szczęśliwsza nie wiedząc tego wszystkiego, o czym wiedziała dziś. Nie zasłużyła na to wszystko.

Kiedy się obudziła było przed 6:00. Spała zaledwie cztery godziny. Postanowiła nie czekać dziś na Snape'a. W końcu wczoraj dał jej do zrozumienia, że nie musi prowadzać jej za rączkę. Wzięła orzeźwiający prysznic, pospiesznie ubrała się i około 7:00 poszła na śniadanie.

Pół godziny później zjawił się Snape. Już kiedy szedł w kierunku stołu nauczycielskiego wiedziała, że jest wyjątkowo wściekły. Przymknęła oczy i wzięła głęboki wdech. O dziwo nie odezwał się do niej słowem całkowicie ją ignorując.

Tak było do końca dnia. Kira bez słowa podążała za nim jak cień. Na lekcjach siedziała w kąciku robiąc skrupulatne notatki, szczególnie z materiału dla pierwszo i drugoroczniaków. Do kolacji nie wymienili ze sobą ani jednego słowa. Nie wiedziała co ma o tym myśleć. Czy zrobi jej awanturę dopiero kiedy zostaną bez świadków, czy odpuści sobie i przejdzie nad tym do porządku dziennego. Niepewność zżerała ją od środka, tak bardzo, że gdy stanęła ponownie przed drzwiami jego gabinetu poczuła silne mdłości. Łapiąc trzy głębsze oddechy zapukała i weszła do jego gabinetu.

Siedział za biurkiem przeglądając jakieś dokumenty, chwilę trwało zanim na nią spojrzał.

\- Dlaczego nie zaczekałaś dziś na mnie? – zapytał.

\- Ustaliliśmy poprzednio, że nie jestem dzieckiem. – powiedziała z udawaną obojętnością.

\- Siadaj. – powiedział, a ona zawahała się. – Powiedziałem siadaj. – widziała z jak wielkim trudem powstrzymywał chęć wrzaśnięcia na nią, więc posłusznie zajęła wskazane miejsce.

\- Chcesz być traktowana poważnie, a zachowujesz się jak rozemocjonowana nastolatka. – zaczął. – Nie będę tego tolerować. Jeżeli do tej pory tego nie zauważyłaś na każdym kroku jesteś pod obserwacją ministerstwa, a ministerstwo jest inwigilowane przez śmierciożerców. Oni już doskonale wiedzą gdzie jesteś…

\- Skąd wiesz? – zapytała, ale zignorował ją.

\- Odpowiadam za ciebie i nie mam zamiaru tłumaczyć się dyrektorowi jak to się stało, że trafiłaś w ręce Czarnego Pana. – przetarł zmęczone oczy i westchnął. – Ponieważ oboje jesteśmy na siebie skazani, musimy wypracować sposób działania, który choć w minimalnym stopniu zadowoli obie strony.

\- Niczego innego od ciebie nie chciałam. – powiedziała zerkając na niego.

\- W szkole nie jest wcale tak bezpiecznie, więc czy ci się to podoba czy nie, musisz mnie informować gdzie idziesz, z kim się spotykasz i o której zamierzasz wrócić. W przeciwnym wypadku nie będę miał szansy, by w razie problemów ci pomóc.

\- Dlaczego tak nagle zaczęło ci na tym zależeć? – Snape przymknął oczy próbując panować nad sobą.

\- Dziewczyno… - urwał – Jak sama zauważyłaś jesteś tu sama, a będziesz potrzebowała kogoś po swojej stronie. Miałaś też już dostatecznie dużo czasu, aby wiedzieć z kim będziesz miała do czynienia. Jestem również święcie przekonany, że Black, Potter i ci bezmyślni Wesley'owie dołożyli wszelkich starań byś wyrobiła sobie o mnie właściwą opinię. Nie zmienię się i radzę ci przywyknąć.

\- Mylisz się. – powiedziała po chwili milczenia.

\- Słucham? – zapytał zdziwiony.

\- Nie wyrobiłam sobie opinii na twój temat, na podstawie opowieści Syriusza. – spojrzała mu w oczy. – Ja przez jedną sekundę zobaczyłam więcej niż oni przez te wszystkie lata. Nie jesteś taki za jakiego starasz się uchodzić. Możesz oszukiwać ich, ale nie osobę, która ma wgląd w przyszłość i przeszłość. – Snape otworzył usta chcąc coś powiedzieć, ale żadne słowo nie zostało wypowiedziane. – Ty również potrzebujesz osoby, która w odpowiednim momencie stanie po twojej stronie. – zakończyła otwierając podręcznik do transmutacji uświadamiając sobie, że po raz pierwszy w życiu zobaczyła u niego zakłopotanie.


	38. Prisoner of Hogwart

Od tej rozmowy minęły prawie trzy tygodnie. W tym czasie Harry załatwił już sobie dwa szlabany u Umbridge, która ewidentnie czerpała z tego radość. Snape natomiast… cóż, podczas ich wieczornych zajęć nie zbaczał na inne tematy niż te, którymi obecnie się zajmowali. Nie zapytał jej, co dokładnie zobaczyła tego dnia, gdy spotkali się po raz pierwszy, ale zdecydowanie odizolował się jeszcze bardziej. Pomyślała, że popełniła ogromny błąd wspominając mu o tym, ale w tamtej chwili wydawało się jej to dobrym rozwiązaniem. Jedyną dobrą stroną tego wszystkiego, było odrobine lepsze traktowanie, choć nie była przekonana, że właśnie na to liczyła.

Syriusz natomiast pisał raz w tygodniu, za każdym razem przysyłając inną sowę. Każdy kolejny list był dłuższy. W ostatnim napisał, że tęskni… Ona również tęskniła, ale chyba nie w taki sposób jaki by tego sobie życzył. Był dla niej jak starszy brat i mimo najszerszych chęci żadne głębsze uczucie nie chciało w niej zagościć.

\- Lepiej zacznij uważać na moich zajęciach. – przywrócił ją do rzeczywistości Snape. Spojrzała na niego nadal nieprzytomnym wzrokiem.

\- Uważam.

\- Taak? – zapytał przeciągle. – To o czym mówiłem przed chwilą? – Kira przegrała, nie miała zielonego pojęcia o czy mówił. – A więc jednak twój dar widzenia przyszłości i przeszłości jest bezużyteczny. – zakpił.

\- Przepraszam, zamyśliłam się. – Snape spojrzał na zegarek, dochodziła północ.

\- Jedyne nad czym powinnaś się w tej chwili zastanawiać to transmutacja. Na dziś jednak skończymy.

Kira wstała i spojrzała na plan zajęć.

\- W programie nauczania jest również wróżbiarstwo, tak? – zapytała.

\- Tak.

\- Kiedy zaczniemy to przerabiać? – zerknęła na niego.

\- Naprawdę uważasz, że można się tego nauczyć? – rzucił jej krótkie spojrzenie.

\- Przecież uczycie tego w szkole. – stwierdziła.

Gdyby można było nauczyć się przewidywać przyszłość nie sądzisz, że twój dar nie byłby już aż tak wyjątkowy? - Snape wyprostował się i spojrzał na nią z góry. Między nimi była spora różnica wzrostu.

\- W takim razie po co to wszystko? – zapytała zdziwiona i zawiedziona – Dlaczego zarywamy noce, aby nauczyć mnie magicznych sztuczek, skoro nie nauczycie mnie jak panować nad wizjami?

\- Uważasz to, co tu robimy za zwykłe cyrkowe sztuczki?

\- Nie, oczywiście że nie, źle się wyraziłam. – poprawiła się.

-Dyrektor jest zdania, że im większą kontrolę uzyskasz nad magicznymi zdolnościami, tym większa szansa, że będziesz w stanie wpływać na swój dar. – Kira pokiwała głową niezbyt jednak przekonana jego słowami.

\- Nie rozumiem cię. – powiedział.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Przez ostatnie trzy miesiące uparcie walczyłaś, abym zaczął cię uczyć. Kiedy w końcu to robię, ty poddajesz w wątpliwość sens tego. Zapytaj siebie czego tak naprawdę chcesz.

\- Chcę zrozumieć kim jestem.

\- I uważasz, że dowiesz się tego studiując książki do wróżbiarstwa? – zadrwił.

\- Trafiając do tego świata, niezależnie od okoliczności temu towarzyszących liczyłam na to, że znajdę odpowiedź… że dowiem się czegoś więcej o sobie. Mam poczucie, że tkwię w martwym punkcie. Trzymacie mnie tu pod kloszem…

\- Dla twojego dobra. – przerwał jej.

\- Czyżby? – zapytała, a Snape zmrużył oczy. – Jestem tu więźniem. – opadła zrezygnowana na fotel.

Snape przyglądał się jej długi czas. Czuła na sobie jego palące spojrzenie, jednak nie miała odwagi podnieść oczu.

\- Późno już, powinnaś się przespać. Jutro wrócimy do tej rozmowy. – zakończył i dał znać by wyszła.


	39. Trouble is a friend

Czuła się fatalnie… Przeanalizowała to co powiedziała Snape'owi i doszła do wniosku, że jest skończoną egoistką. Mógł sobie przecież pomyśleć, że ona woli być złapana, przez tego Voldemorta niż cierpliwie uczyć się… Idiotka…

Szła na śniadanie z niemrawą miną, kiedy wkroczyła na główny korytarz prowadzący do Wielkiej Sali za swoimi plecami usłyszała.

\- Panno Grey, proszę zaczekać! – jęknęła słysząc piskliwy głosik Umbridge.

\- Tak, pani profesor? – zapytała ze sztucznym uśmiechem.

\- Chciałam zapytać jak mija pani pierwszy miesiąc praktyk?

\- Pracowicie. – odpowiedziała zgodnie z prawdą.

\- Ach tak… Profesor Snape jest z rodzaju tych wymagających prawda?

\- Owszem, ale to przecież bardzo dobrze.

\- Naturalnie. – zapewniła ją – A jaką ma Pani opinię o dyrektorze? Zdaje się, że nie kończyła Pani Hogwartu, więc może być pani dla mnie obiektywnym źródłem informacji.

\- Profesor Dumbledore jest przemiłym człowiekiem z ogromną wiedzą i doświadczeniem, to wielkie szczęście móc trafić pod jego skrzydła. – Umbridge wydała się być rozczarowana jej słowami.

\- Tak… tak… wielkie szczęście. – i ruszyła przed siebie.

\- Jakiś problem? – zapytał Snape wyrastający obok niej ni stąd ni zowąd.

\- Wszystko w porządku. Zdaje się, że rozczarowałam panią profesor.

\- Nie ty ostatnia.

Ruszyli razem w kierunku stołu nauczycielskiego, gdy się rozsiedli nadleciała poranna poczta. Jak co piątek spodziewała się otrzymać list od Syriusza. Nie pomyliła się, mała szara sówka wylądowała tuż przed nią trzymając w dziobku kopertę. Snape rzucił na nią nieprzychylne spojrzenie jednak nie skomentował. Była mu za to wdzięczna. Przed nim również wylądowała sowa, trochę większa dostarczając poranny numer proroka codziennego.

-Dlaczego nadal to czytasz? – zapytała, dobrze wiedząc jakie bzdury tam wypisują.

\- Warto wiedzieć, co dzieje się po drugiej stronie linii frontu. – powiedział obojętnie rzucając okiem na nagłówki pierwszej strony. Filiżanka kawy, którą zbliżył do ust zawisła w połowie drogi. Kira spojrzała na niego zdziwiona i zerknęła na pierwszą stronę.

 **MINISTERSTWO CHCE ZREFORMOWAĆ SYSTEM EDUKACJI**

 **DOLORES UMBRIDGE PIERWSZYM W HISTORII „WIELKIM INKWIZYTOREM"**

\- Kto to jest wielki inkwizytor? – zapytała szeptem.

\- Ktoś, kto będzie wtykał nos w nie swoje sprawy. – powiedział nadal czytając artykuł. Gdy go przeczytał złożył gazetę na pół i odrzucił od siebie, jakby pozbywał się obślizgłej rzeczy.

\- Co to oznacza dla nas? – zapytała.

\- Kłopoty. – upił łyk kawy. Umbridge nie było na śniadaniu, tak samo jak dyrektora. Pozostali nauczyciele byli bardzo poruszeni i z równym zniesmaczeniem pokazywali sobie artykuł w gazecie


	40. Magnum opus

Okazało się, że stanowisko inkwizytora, niczym nie różniło się od stanowiska inwigilatora.

Umbridge wizytowała nauczycieli na ich lekcjach, by sprawdzić na ile kompetentni są by wykonywać ten zawód. Była jak wrzód na tyłku. Czaiła się za każdym rogiem. Kira musiała bardzo uważać, bo gdy tylko nadarzała się okazja Umbridge zadawała jej pytania na temat zajęć ze Snape'm. Zawsze jednak jakimś magicznym sposobem w takich chwilach zjawiał się Severus i jednym spojrzeniem odstraszał ją. Zaczynała mieć podejrzenia, że rzucono na nią jakiś czar, który informował Mistrza Eliksirów co się aktualnie z nią dzieje. Chciała nawet o to zapytać, ale bała się ośmieszenia. Nie było jednak wątpliwości, że Snape zjawiał się zawsze we właściwym miejscu o właściwej porze.

Nadszedł dzień w którym Dolores miała wizytować lekcję eliksirów. Snape zdawał się tym nie przejmować. Gdy Umbridge skończyła robić notatki, przeszła do zadawania pytań. Z każdym kolejnym Kira miała okazję oglądać jak Severus gotuje się z wściekłości. W normalnej sytuacji już dawno zmiótłby ją z powierzchni ziemi. Tym razem musiał robić dobrą minę do złej gry.

Umbridge po serii niewygodnych pytań dla Snape'a, podeszła do niej i z ropuszym uśmiechem na ustach zapytała.

\- Panno Grey, praktykuje pani eliksiry, więc mniemam, że jest już pani na zaawansowanym poziomie?

\- Gdyby było inaczej, profesor Snape nie przyjąłby mnie na praktykę. – odpowiedziała wykrętnie.

\- Tak… - odhaczyła coś w swoim notatniku i już chciała odejść, ale cofnęła się i zapytała.

\- Co to jest magnum opus? – zapytała piskliwym słodkim głosikiem. – Kira wyłapała spojrzenie Snape'a, który już ruszył w ich kierunku z misją ratunkową, ale Kira wyprostowała się i przemądrzałym tonem odpowiedziała.

\- Magnum opus, to określenie procesu alchemicznego mającego doprowadzić do uzyskania kamienia filozoficznego. Dążą do niego prawie wszyscy alchemicy. – uśmiechnęła się drwiąco na widok miny Umbridge.

Dziękuję. – odeszła skrobiąc piórem w notatniku. Snape stał chwilę i przyglądał się jej zdziwiony. Wiedziała, że po zajęciach czeka ją rozmowa. Rzucając jej ostatnie spojrzenie wrócił do prowadzenia lekcji. Umbridge najwyraźniej zawiedziona jej dobrą odpowiedzią już więcej nie podchodziła do niej.

Gdy uczniowie opuścili klasę udając się na długą przerwę zatrzasnął drzwi klasy.

\- O magnum opus nie uczą w tej szkole, a nie przypominam sobie abym ci o nim wspominał na tym etapie. – podszedł do niej bliżej. Znowu miała wrażenie, że skrada się jak kot czający się na ofiarę.

\- Przeczytałam o tym w książce. – odpowiedziała unikając jego wzroku.

\- Na pewno nie w tej ode mnie.

\- Sprawdziłam wczoraj co to znaczy w bibliotece.

\- Dlaczego się tym zainteresowałaś? – milczała, nadal nie patrząc na niego. – Odpowiedz! – warknął.

\- Bo wiedziałam, że mnie o to zapyta. – powiedziała prawie szeptem. Snape wyprostował się jak struna. Miała wrażenie, że stał się jeszcze wyższy.

\- Miałaś wizję i nic mi o tym nie powiedziałaś? – zapytał sycząc ze złości. Oj… było źle. Wolałaby, żeby krzyczał.

\- To nie była wizja, tylko raczej sen. – próbowała się wytłumaczyć.

\- To niczego nie zmienia. – warknął. – Sen czy wizja… wszystko jedno! – podszedł do niej na odległość ręki. – Co jeszcze ci się śniło? – zapytał, ale odpowiedziała mu cisza. – Mów! – prawie krzyknął.

Kira wyminęła go starając się zwiększyć dystans.

\- Nic szczególnego.

\- Doprawdy? – podążył za nią. – Dlaczego więc uciekasz?

\- Nie uciekam! – oburzyła się – Te sny dotyczą tylko mnie, ok! Nie mam zamiaru nikomu ich opowiadać, a już na pewno nie tobie! – wrzasnęła tracąc kontrole. Snape przystanął nagle.

\- Co to ma znaczyć? –zapytał.

\- To znaczy, że nie mam zamiaru ci ich opowiadać. Jeżeli zobaczę coś co będzie miało znaczenie dla sprawy, wtedy dam ci znać. Teraz uważam, że nie mam takiego obowiązku.

Podeszła do drzwi i nacisnęła klamkę, nie otworzyły się. Westchnęła i spojrzała na niego przez ramię.

\- Czy to wszystko ma jakiś związek z tym, co widziałaś podczas naszego pierwszego spotkania? – do tej pory nigdy nie poruszył tego tematu, dlatego odwróciła się zdziwiona. Był czas, że chciała mu o tym powiedzieć, jeszcze podczas lekcji w domu Syriusza. Teraz jednak nie mogła.

\- Nie. – odpowiedziała krótko i nieco za szybko. Snape skinął ledwie widocznie i machnął różdżką. Drzwi otworzyły się.

\- Ja też posiadam pewien dar. – powiedział przechodząc obok niej. – Potrafię rozpoznać kiedy ktoś mnie okłamuje. – powiedział to takim tonem, że nogi odmówiły jej posłuszeństwa, a żołądek przewrócił się na lewą stronę. Ruszył przed siebie nie oglądając się już na nią.


	41. I miss You

To był koszmarny dzień i Kira modliła się, by w końcu się skończył. Snape na każdym kroku dawał jej do zrozumienia, że jest idiotką i ponownie zaczął traktować ją jak robaka. Zacisnęła zęby i powiedziała sobie, że wytrzyma. Ze strachem oczekiwała na wieczorne zajęcia, jednak ku jej wielkiemu zaskoczeniu otrzymała notkę od niego, że dziś zajęć nie będzie. Przez chwile zastanawiała się czy było to spowodowane ich wcześniejszą kłótnią, ale doszła do wniosku, że nie. Bez względu na to jak bardzo był na nią wściekły zawsze odbywali zajęcia według planu. Za jego nieobecnością musiało stać coś innego. Machnęła ręką i ucieszyła się na myśl o pierwszym od miesiąca wolnym wieczorze. Odpisze na list Syriusza, weźmie długą kąpiel i spróbuje zmyć z siebie dzisiejszą rozmowę.

 _Drogi Wąchaczu!_

 _Dzisiejszy dzień był paskudny i męczący. Praktyki u naszego ulubionego nauczyciela dają mi w kość. Jest prawie tak miły jak twoja mama… Z utęsknieniem wyczekuję przerwy świątecznej. Chciałabym rozsiąść się na kanapie przed kominkiem popijając gorącą czekoladę. Tęsknię za naszymi rozmowami._

 _Tu czuję się jak w więzieniu…_

 _Ściskam Cię_

 _Kira._

Tylko na tyle było ją dziś stać. Wkładając list do koperty miała wyrzuty sumienia. Syriusz pisał długie listy, ona odpowiadała mu krótko. Nie mogła mu pisać o tym co się tu dzieje. W ogóle nie mogła mu pisać o niczym istotnym w obawie przed przejęciem listu. Syriusz był jej jedynym kontaktem z normalnym życiem i jedyną osobą która doskonale rozumiała ból związany z zamknięciem pod kloszem.

Z Harry'm, Ronem i Hermioną nie wolno jej było rozmawiać. W ogóle nie mogła dać po sobie poznać, że ich zna. Wkraczając do tego świata zupełnie nie tak to wszystko sobie wyobrażała.

Postanowiła przejść się jeszcze po błoniach i skorzystać z ostatnich przyjemnych wieczorów tej jesieni. Za chwilę zaczynał się październik, który nieuchronnie przypomni o nadchodzącej zimie.

Wyszła przez główne drzwi zamku kierując się w stronę jeziora. Słońce zachodziło dziś w towarzystwie imponujących barw purpury, czerwieni i soczystych odcieni pomarańczy. Całe to widowisko odbijało się w nieruchomej tafli wody. Stała i podziwiała to wszystko z niemym zachwytem. W powietrzu bardzo wyraźnie dało się wyczuć zbliżającą się jesień. To była ostatnia szansa na takie widoki. Byłoby wręcz idealnie gdyby nie...

\- Panno Grey. – usłyszała piskliwy, znienawidzony już głosik. – Nie jest Pani teraz na zajęciach z profesorem Snape'm? – Umbridge podeszła do niej od strony chaty gajowego.

\- Moje zajęcia zostały dziś odwołane. – powiedziała obojętnie.

\- A z jakiego powodu, jeżeli można wiedzieć? – zapytała wlepiając w nią swoje wyłupiaste oczka.

\- Profesor Snape nie czuje się w obowiązku tłumaczyć się przede mną.

\- Rozumiem. – powiedziała marszcząc czoło. – Proszę nie stać tu zbyt długo. – powiedziała odchodząc w stronę zamku.

Widok zachodzącego słońca już jej tak nie cieszył. Na wspomnienie Snape'a poczuła dziwną pustkę. Nie poprawiał jej nastroju widok wyrazu jego twarzy, gdy mówił: „Potrafię rozpoznać kiedy ktoś mnie okłamuje." I ten chłód w jego oczach… zabolało jak celnie wymierzony policzek. No, ale przecież nie mogła mu o tym powiedzieć. Miała już sporo wizji, które nigdy się nie sprawdziły. Ta mogła być kolejną.

Spojrzała w stronę zamku, był ogromny i przytłaczający. Dziś wyjątkowo czuła się tu samotna. Tak… zdecydowanie tęskniła za Syriuszem.


	42. Run, Baby, Run!

Snape następnego dnia na śniadaniu wydawał się być wykończony. Wyglądał jakby całą noc nie spał. Nie przeszkadzało mu to jednak być bardziej burkliwym niż zwykle. Nie zazdrościła dziś nikomu, kto wejdzie mu w drogę. Starała się go nie prowokować, to tylko pogorszyłoby jej sytuacje. Była na siebie wściekła. Wypracowali w końcu w miarę normalną relację, a ona musiała to wszystko zepsuć.

Kiedy wieczorem weszła do gabinetu, wyglądał o wiele gorzej niż rano. Wyraźne cienie pod oczami i nienaturalna bladość zdradzały jego nie najlepszy stan. Stanęła w miejscu przyglądając mu się uważnie.

\- Dobrze się czujesz? – zapytała.

\- Nie twój interes. – warknął.

\- Przecież widzę, że fatalnie wyglądasz. Powinieneś się przespać. – powiedziała cicho.

\- Nie potrzebuję twoich cennych rad i troski. Jeżeli naprawdę chcesz mi pomóc to przyłóż się dziś do nauki, a szybciej skończymy. – Powiedział podchodząc do jednego z regałów i wyciągając grubą książkę od zaklęć. – Strona 258. – powiedział podając jej opasły tom. Kira źle ją złapała i książka uderzyła z hukiem o podłogę. Snape wydał z siebie dźwięk, który przypominał warkniecie.

\- Przepraszam. – i schyliła się by ją podnieść dokładnie w tym samym momencie kiedy zrobił to on. Ich dłonie spotkały się, a przed oczami Kiry rozbłysło oślepiające światło. Różne sceny rozgrywały się na jej oczach. W większości przerażające. Trwało to ułamek sekundy i kiedy znowu powróciła jej świadomość stała o kilka kroków od niego ciężko oddychając. Snape patrzył na nią z otwartymi ustami.

\- Co… - zaczął.

\- NIE ZBLIŻAJ SIĘ! – krzyknęła wyciągając różdżkę przed siebie, a drugą ręką szukając drzwi.

\- Grey, co widziałaś? – zapytał podchodząc.

\- NIE ZBLIŻAJ SIĘ, SŁYSZYSZ?! – krzyknęła przerażona. – JESTEŚ JEDNYM Z NICH! – Snape przystanął przerażony.

\- Wyjaśnię ci… - zaczął.

\- NIE CHCĘ TWOICH WYJAŚNIEŃ. – z ulga poczuła, że jej dłoń dotknęła klamki. Nacisnęła ją i wybiegła z gabinetu.

Nie wiedziała co robić. Biegła z całych sił, co jakiś czas oglądając się za siebie. Co ma robić? Do kogo pójść? Nagle w jej głowie rozbłysła myśl, Dumbledore! Musi biec do Dumbledore'a! Jednak zaraz po tym dopadło ją przerażenie: A co jeśli on też jest po ich stronie? – zatrzymała się dysząc ciężko. Co robić? Stojąc na środku szkolnego korytarza przypomniała sobie słowa Syriusza: „Dumbledore to jedyna osoba, której tak naprawdę możesz zaufać." Nie miała wyjścia, musiała iść do niego.

Ponownie puściła się biegiem przez korytarze nie zważając na uczniów. Kiedy dobiegła do kamiennego gargulca poczuła ulgę. Snape nie ruszył za nią. Wypowiedziała hasło i wbiegła na schody. Bez pukania weszła do gabinetu dyrektora i zamarła przerażona. Obok Dumbledore'a stał Snape. Była w pułapce.


	43. The Me Nobody Knows

\- Jak on… Jak? – jąkała się wskazując palcem w stronę Snape'a.

\- Kiro, usiądź proszę. – powiedział łagodnie dyrektor.

\- Nie! Muszę się stąd wydostać. Syriusz mówił, że mogę panu zaufać! A tak naprawdę działacie razem!

\- To prawda, działamy razem. – powiedział podchodząc bliżej. Snape nie ruszył się z miejsca.

\- Nie podchodź! – warknęła celując w niego różdżką. Odwróciła się by złapać za klamkę. Drzwi jednak nie ustąpiły. – Wypuść mnie! – krzyknęła.

\- Nie, dopóki mnie nie wysłuchasz.

\- Nie muszę niczego wysłuchiwać! Widziałam wszystko! To zwykły zdrajca! – krzyknęła patrząc prosto w oczy Snape'a.

\- To co widziałaś nie jest takie oczywiste jak może ci się wydawać.

\- Wiem co widziałam! To nie może być już bardziej oczywiste!

\- To prawda, Severus jest jednym ze śmierciożerców… - zaczął.

\- Jak mogłam wam zaufać! Syriusz mnie ostrzegał, a ja głupia wam wierzyłam! – nie opuszczała różdżki.

\- Mówiłem ci Dumbledore, że należy jej powiedzieć. – powiedział cicho Snape. – Szczególnie, że miewa ostatnio sny. Kwestią czasu dla niej było odkrycie tego.

\- Milcz! – warknęła – Nie mów tak jakbyś wiedział o mnie wszystko!

\- Kiro, Severus nie jest dla ciebie zagrożeniem. – próbował ja przekonać dyrektor.

\- Nie jest zagrożeniem? – zapytała piskliwie – Chyba nie jest pan świadomy tego co widziałam!

\- Zobaczyłaś to, co działo się na wczorajszym spotkaniu śmierciożerców z Voldemortem. Severus pełni rolę podwójnego agenta. – powiedział spokojnie.

Kira zamarła patrząc, to na jednego to na drugiego.

\- Jaką mam pewność, że mnie Pan nie okłamuje?

\- Żadną. – przyznał bez ogródek. – Jesteś zmuszona mi zaufać. Usiądź, a wyjaśnimy ci wszystko pod warunkiem, że nic co zostanie tu za chwile powiedziane nie opuści tych ścian. – Kira zawahała się. Nie do końca była przekonana czy można im wierzyć, ale przecież gdyby byli źli już dawno zostałaby potraktowana inaczej. Opuściła różdżkę.

\- Usiądź. – poprosił dyrektor.

\- Postoję. – odpowiedziała hardo.

\- Jak wolisz. – powiedział łagodnie. - Zanim zacznę obiecaj mi, że dochowasz tajemnicy.

\- Niczego nie będę obiecywać. – założyła dłonie na piersi, przyjmując buntowniczą pozę. – Zaufanie działa w dwie strony.

\- Masz rację. –przyznał. – Severus dawno temu, jeszcze za pierwszej wojny popełnił w swoim życiu wiele błędów. Płaci za nie do dzisiaj. – powiedział z wyraźnym żalem. Kira spojrzała na niego. Stał plecami do nich, zgarbiony i zmęczony. – Gdy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że jego błędy mają realny wpływ na życie innych osób wrócił na właściwą drogę. Wkrótce po tym Voldemort zniknął i nastało kilka spokojnych lat. Oboje jednak w tym czasie mieliśmy świadomość tego, że Czarny Pan prędzej czy później powróci. Być może potężniejszy niż poprzednio. Od lat przygotowywaliśmy się na ten moment. Voldemort powrócił w zeszłym roku, tuż przed wakacjami zabijając jednego z uczniów. Światkiem tego był Harry. Natychmiast po tych wydarzeniach zwołał swoich najwierniejszych zwolenników. Postanowiliśmy z Severusem, że on również odpowie na to wezwanie. Od tego dnia stał się najwierniejszym sługą Voldemorta. Służy mu radą i udziela cennych informacji.

\- Ja chyba śnię… Mówi pan o tym tak spokojnie! Przecież to zdrajca!

\- Teraz tak do wygląda, ale posłuchaj mnie jeszcze przez chwilę. – starał się ją uspokoić. – Dzięki temu, że Severus ponownie wstąpił w szeregi Czarnego Pana wiemy czego możemy się spodziewać. Jesteśmy w stanie przewidzieć pewne zdarzenia. Jak myślisz, w jaki sposób dowiedzieliśmy się o tobie? – zapytał przeszywając ją swoimi błękitnymi oczami. Nie odpowiedziała, rzuciła tylko krótkie spojrzenie w kierunku Snape'a. Nadal był odwrócony, tak że nie widziała jego twarzy.

\- Gdyby nie Severus… gdyby nie to, że tak bardzo ryzykuje już dawno byłabyś w rękach Voldemorta. Severus gra rolę wiernego sługi, nie będąc nim.

\- Jak to możliwe, że nie został odkryty? Tyle mi opowiadaliście o możliwościach Voldemorta… ponoć potrafi czytać w ludzkich umysłach!

\- Czytać, kontrolować je i wpływać na nie. – powiedział niespodziewanie Snape prostując się i zerkając w jej stronę.

\- Więc jakim sposobem…

\- Severus jest mistrzem oklumencji. – przerwał jej Dumbledore – Potrafi skutecznie zamknąć swój umysł na wpływ innego. Dlatego jest tak bardzo użytecznym szpiegiem. Kiro musisz mi uwierzyć, że działa on w imię wyższego dobra, bez niego nie wygramy tej wojny. Ufam Severusowi Snape'owi, ty również powinnaś. – zakończył z naciskiem.

Cała trójka przyglądała się sobie. Kira nie wiedziała co ma powiedzieć. To co zobaczyła dotykając jego dłoni, wyraźnie kłóciło się z tym o czym mówił jej dyrektor. Miała mętlik w głowie, musiała stąd wyjść. Spojrzała jeszcze tylko w oczy Snape'a licząc na to, że ujrzy w nich to, w co powinna wierzyć. Niczego nie zobaczyła. Cofnęła się do drzwi i nacisnęła klamkę. Tym razem otworzyły się. Nie odwracając się już za siebie wyszła z gabinetu.


	44. No Good at Saying Sorry

Nogi prowadziły ją same do jej pokoju. W głowie kotłowały się słowa dyrektora. Weszła do swojej sypialni i rzuciła się na łóżko. Obrazy tego co zobaczyła nie opuszczały jej, ciągle czuła w sobie towarzyszącą temu nienawiść. Nigdy w życiu nie przeżyła czegoś takiego. Zło, którego była świadkiem zaszokowało ją i choć uwierzyła zapewnieniom dyrektora nie mogła się otrząsnąć.

W miarę upływu czasu szok przeradzał się w poczucie winy. Teraz przed oczami miała obraz wyrazu twarzy Severusa, po tym jak nazwała go zdrajcą. Nie będzie w stanie spojrzeć mu jutro w oczy… nie po tym co mu wykrzyczała. Czuła się oblepiona odrazą do samej siebie. Wstała i poszła wziąć prysznic próbując zmyć z siebie to uczucie.

To dzięki niemu żyjesz, a nazwałaś go podłym zdrajcą… - myślała stojąc pod strumieniem gorącej wody. Jak ona spojrzy mu w oczy? Prysznic nie pomógł.

Stała teraz przed lustrem i przyglądała się swojemu żałosnemu odbiciu. Skąd miałam wiedzieć! – krzyczała jedna strona jej serca, z kolei druga uparcie dręczyła ją, że nie tak powinna zareagować. Pukanie do drzwi przywróciło ją do rzeczywistości. Nałożyła szlafrok i niepewnie podeszła do drzwi otwierając je. Za nimi stał on, odruchowo cofnęła się jak porażona.

\- Wiem, że to zły moment, ale powinniśmy jeszcze porozmawiać. – nie patrząc na niego wpuściła go do środka.

\- Zaczekaj, pójdę się ubrać. – nagle zdała sobie sprawę, że stoi przed nim tylko w szlafroku. Zamknęła się w sypialni i chwile zastanawiała się co mu powiedzieć.

Narzuciła na siebie zwykły t-shirt i spodnie. Z włosów ciągle kapała jej woda kiedy ponownie wyszła stawić mu czoła. Oparła się o zamknięte drzwi sypialni uparcie patrząc na swoje stopy.

\- Nie musisz czuć się winna. – powiedział, jakby wiedział co działo się w jej głowie. – Nie wiedziałaś.

\- Co nie zmienia faktu, że nazwałam cię zdrajcą.

\- Nazywano mnie już dużo gorzej. – powiedział nadzwyczaj łagodnie. Nigdy nie słyszała u niego takiego tonu, więc zdziwiona podniosła wzrok. Stał tam, jeszcze bardziej zmęczony niż to zapamiętała. – Jeżeli dobrze domyślam się co zobaczyłaś, to miałaś prawo uważać mnie za zdrajcę.

\- Dlaczego mi nie powiedzieliście? – zapytała.

\- Nikt prócz mnie i Dumbledore'a nie wie o tym i tak musiało pozostać dla dobra sprawy. Tak naprawdę możemy ufać tylko sobie… - urwał – Chciałem by ci powiedział. Domyślałem się, że dowiesz się prędzej czy później… te twoje sny… Dyrektor twierdził, że to wszystko musi zostać tajemnicą jak najdłużej się da. Mam nadzieje, że zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego co się stanie jeżeli prawda o mnie wyjdzie na jaw. – Kira pokiwała głową.

\- Nikomu nie powiem. – powiedziała cicho obracając na palcu srebrną obrączkę. – Jesteś na mnie zły? – zapytała dziecinnie, Snape westchnął.

\- Twoja reakcja była prawidłowa i zrozumiała. Tak jak powiedziałem nie musisz czuć się winna.

\- Nie odpowiedziałeś. – spojrzała na niego.

\- Nie, nie jestem. – odpowiedział krótko i zrobił krok w kierunku drzwi.

\- Przepraszam. – rzuciła pospiesznie bojąc się, że nigdy się na to nie zdobędzie. – I dziękuję. – Snape spojrzał na nią zdziwiony.

\- Za co? – zapytał.

\- Za uratowanie mi życia. – powiedziała czerwieniąc się jak piwonia. Nie odpowiedział jej, poczuła tylko jego spojrzenie na sobie, chwilę po tym wyszedł.


	45. What Is It About Men

Dopiero po tej rozmowie poczuła się lepiej. Przeprosiła go, powiedziała, że jej przykro… no może nie powiedziała, ale chyba o tym wiedział. Przez kilka najbliższych dni nadal czuła się głupio w jego obecności, ale z każdym dniem ich wzajemne stosunki ulegały delikatnej poprawie. W między czasie dostała list od Syriusza, który odgrażał się, że jak tylko będzie miał okazję policzy się ze Snape'm za to że źle ją traktuje. Oj… raczej nie mogła do tego dopuścić, więc odpisała mu grzecznie, aby się nie wtrącał. Mimo wszystko chyba się na nią obraził, bo milczał przez dwa tygodnie. Normalnie zaczęła by się martwić, gdyby nie to, że Dumbledore zapewnił ją, że Syriusz jest cały i zdrowy. Musiała poczekać aż mu przejdzie. Październik powoli dobiegał końca. Severus w tym czasie dwa razy wyglądał jakby go z krzyża zdjęli, ale obiecała mu, że nie będzie zadawać pytań i tak nie mógł jej na nie odpowiedzieć, więc jaki miało sens denerwowanie go. Udawała, że nie widzi jak słania się na nogach, a w rzeczywistości było jej go żal.

\- Idzie ci coraz lepiej. – powiedział zamykając książkę. - W tym tempie opanujesz trzy klasy w ciągu roku.

\- Słucham? – spojrzała na niego, jakby widziała go po raz pierwszy w życiu.

\- Nie znoszę się powtarzać. – rzucił.

\- Czy ty mnie właśnie pochwaliłeś? – zapytała.

\- Musiałaś się przesłyszeć. – stwierdził układając książki na półce.

\- Nie, nie, nie… To na pewno była pochwała!

\- Powiedziałem tylko, że wyrabiamy się z czasem.

\- … i, że idzie mi coraz lepiej. – dodała.

\- Uważasz to za pochwałę? – zapytał, a gdzieś w kącikach jego ust dojrzała cień uśmiechu.

\- W twoich ustach brak obelgi jest już pochwałą. – stwierdziła.

\- Chyba trochę przesadzasz.

\- Ani trochę! – zaśmiała się. Chyba nigdy nie widziała go w takim humorze. Nigdy nie pozwalał na zbytnie poufałości.

\- To dlatego Black zarzucił mi, że się nad tobą znęcam? – spojrzał na nią unosząc jedną brew wyżej.

\- Mogło mi się coś tam wymknąć, po jednej z naszych kłótni… Przepraszam, ale zabroniłam mu się wtrącać.

\- Black od zawsze miał gdzieś wszystkie zakazy. Nie oczekuj od niego zbyt wiele.

\- To mój przyjaciel, martwi się o mnie. – powiedziała cicho.

\- Jesteś głupia. – powiedział.

\- Słucham? – oburzyła się.

\- Jesteś głupia jeżeli sądzisz, że on kieruje się tylko przyjaźnią. Wyraźnie dał mi do zrozumienia, że mam się trzymać od ciebie z daleka.

\- Syriusz zapomniał, że nie jestem jego własnością i jeżeli zechcę spędzać z tobą czas nie tylko by się uczyć to zrobię to, czy mu się to podoba czy nie! – powiedziała bez zastanowienia i nagle pożałowała swoich słów… Snape spojrzał na nią ze złośliwym uśmiechem.

\- Doprawdy?

\- To zdanie brzmiało lepiej w mojej głowie… - uderzyła się otwarta dłonią w czoło. – Nie to miałam na myśli.

\- Przy najbliższej okazji nie omieszkam mu o tym wspomnieć. – zakpił, a ona dopadła do niego przerażona.

\- Nie, błagam!

\- Czyli jednak trochę ci na nim zależy. – stwierdził obojętnie.

\- To mój przyjaciel, nie chcę aby cierpiał.

\- Więc przestań wodzić go za nos. – Kira spojrzała na niego zdziwiona.

\- A tobie to od kiedy zależy na jego szczęściu?

\- Nigdy nie powiedziałem, by zależało mi akurat na jego szczęściu. – powiedział markotniejąc.


	46. Puzzle with a Piece Missing

W końcu nadeszło Halloween i długo wyczekiwana z tego powodu uczta. Szkoła była pięknie udekorowana i choć na chwile można było zapomnieć o węszącej Umbridge.

Za każdym razem kiedy wchodziła do Wielkiej Sali zachwycał ją widok dyniowych lampionów.

\- Mogłabyś przestać. – warknął za którymś razem Snape, słysząc jej westchnienie.

\- A co takiego robię? – zapytała, ale nie odpowiedział jej. – Od kilku dni jesteś wyjątkowo marudny, a dziś przechodzisz już wszelkie granice. – powiedziała przyglądając mu się.

\- Kazałem ci przywyknąć. – stwierdził krótko.

\- Nie rozumiem… - zaczęła – nie lubisz święta duchów?

\- Nie lubię żadnych świąt. – stwierdził siadając do stołu.

\- Dlaczego mnie to nie dziwi? – zapytała samą siebie i rozejrzała się po uczniach. Jej wzrok spoczął na Harrym i nagle przypomniało się jej coś.

\- Też zauważyłeś tą dziwną bliznę? – zapytała.

\- Trudno jej nie zauważyć, ma ją od 14 lat i czci ją cały czarodziejski świat. – powiedział z odrazą.

\- Nie mówię o bliźnie na czole, tylko tej którą nosi na dłoni.

\- Ma ją od pierwszego szlabanu z Umbridge. – stwierdził obojętnie.

\- Zauważyłeś? – zdziwiła się, a on spojrzał na nią z politowaniem. – W Hogwarcie dopuszczacie kary fizyczne? – zapytała pełna oburzenia.

\- Nie.

\- Dlaczego więc jej na to pozwalacie?

\- Nie mam zamiaru się w nic wtrącać. To sprawa pomiędzy Potterem, a opiekunką jego domu. Skoro uznał, że nie powiadomi jej o tym, kim ja jestem by się temu sprzeciwiać.

\- Ciebie to cieszy. – stwierdziła z nieukrywanym rozczarowaniem, on wzruszył ramionami.

Do końca wieczoru już się do siebie nie odzywali. Snape najzwyczajniej nie miał dziś humoru, a z każdą minutą jego podły nastrój się pogłębiał.

Po uczcie oboje ruszyli w kierunku jego gabinetu. Święto nie było żadną wymówką do opuszczenia zajęć. Gdy stanęli przed drzwiami Snape westchnął z irytacją i powiedział.

\- Wejdź do środka i zaczekaj tam na mnie. Zapomniałem o czymś. – otworzył jej drzwi i ponownie ruszył w kierunku Wielkiej Sali.

Kira weszła do gabinetu niepewnie. Nigdy nie przebywała tu pod nieobecność Snape'a. Usiadła w swoim fotelu i rozejrzała się. Pokój spowity był w półmroku oświetlany tylko światłem z palącego się kominka. Na biurku Snape'a panował jak zwykle pedantyczny porządek, wszystko miało tam swoje miejsce, oprócz… Spojrzała ponownie. Nie, tego na pewno nie było tu wczoraj. Na blacie leżało na wpół przedarte zdjęcie. Spojrzała niepewnie w kierunku drzwi i nasłuchiwała chwilę. Cisza. Sięgnęła po nie i przyjrzała się. Na zdjęciu była kobieta, dokładnie ta, której śmierć widziała gdy dotknęła dłoni Harry'ego. Uśmiechała się promiennie. Niestety drugiej części nie było. Odłożyła zdjęcie na swoje miejsce, bo usłyszała kroki. Otworzyła pospiesznie książkę do eliksirów i udała, że czyta. W tym samym momencie wszedł Snape i zajął swoje miejsce. Wyłapała kontem oka, przerażenie na jego twarzy, gdy zobaczył leżące na biurku zdjęcie. Natychmiast schował je do szuflady obrzuciwszy Kirę podejrzliwym spojrzeniem.

\- Co dziś robimy? – zapytała zamykając książkę i udając, że niczego nie zauważyła.

\- Za późno, by zacząć ważyć eliksiry. – zauważył rozluźniając się nieco. – Tym zajmiemy się jutro. – wskazującym palcem obrysowywał swoje usta. Kira zauważyła, że miał to w zwyczaju, kiedy się nad czymś zastanawiał. – Rozpoczniemy druzgotki. – różdżką przywołał odpowiednią książkę i zaczął wykład.

Kira starała się notować, ale głowę miała zaprzątniętą zdjęciem z biurka Snape'a. Skąd miał zdjęcie matki Harry'ego i dlaczego tak skrzętnie ukrywał fakt, że ją zna. Przypomniała sobie wyraz twarzy Snape'a, kiedy zorientował się czyją śmierć widziała podczas wizji. To przerażenie w oczach…

Nagle wszystko ułożyło się w jedną całość… Snape kochał tą kobietę!

\- Masz jakiś problem Grey? – wyrwał ją z rozmyślań.

\- Nie, wszystko w porządku. – odpowiedziała pospiesznie zdając sobie nagle sprawę, że nic nie jest w porządku.

 **Co do posiadania zdjęcia - kanon nie informuje nas kiedy dokładnie Snape przeszukał dom Syriusza. Być może zrobił to sprawdzając dom przed tym jak stał się miejscem spotkań zakonu.**


	47. The Great Pretender

Dlaczego tak bardzo uderzył ją fakt, że Snape kochał matkę Harry'ego? Od momentu kiedy poskładała całą układankę w całość to pytanie dręczyło ją i wierciło dziurę w głowie. Niczego nie rozumiała… Dlaczego tak bardzo nie znosił Harry'ego? Och… to musiało mieć związek z jego ojcem. Teraz sobie przypomniała! Syriusz był jego najlepszym przyjacielem, opowiadał jej przecież jak bardzo nienawidzili się ze Snape'm. Po raz kolejny Severus udowadnia, jak bardzo jest niesprawiedliwy. Jak można obwiniać za wszystko Harry'ego? Nie to jednak dziwiło ją najbardziej. Zaskoczyła ją jej reakcja na to całe odkrycie. Nie wiedziała dlaczego poczuła zawód. Wmawiała sobie, że to nie istotne dla niej, że nic ją to przecież nie obchodzi. Jednak to ciągle siedziało jej gdzieś z tyłu głowy.

\- Od kilku dni jesteś nienaturalnie milcząca. – zauważył Snape, kiedy szli do jego prywatnej pracowni.

\- Nie mów mi, że ci to przeszkadza. – powiedziała obojętnie. – Ciągle marudziłeś, że za dużo gadam.

\- Owszem, jednak twoje milczenie jest jeżeli nie niepokojące, to co najmniej podejrzane.

\- Wydaje ci się. Nic mi nie jest. – odburknęła.

\- Skoro tak mówisz.

Weszli do pracowni. Każde z nich zajęło swoje miejsce. Od kilku dni pracowała nad amortencją. Wywar dojrzewał w kociołku już piąty dzień i dziś należało go dokończyć. Otworzyła podręcznik na właściwej stronie i kilkakrotnie przeczytała instrukcje. Bez słowa zajęła się pracą. Snape w tym czasie obserwował ją. Czuła na sobie jego spojrzenie, ale starała się nie zwracać na to uwagi.

\- Przypomnij mi. – odezwał się w końcu – dlaczego amortencja jest tak bardzo niebezpieczna?

\- Bo nie wzbudza prawdziwej miłości, lecz silne zauroczenie, a nawet obsesję. – odpowiedziała nie patrząc na niego, lecz dalej starannie przygotowując składniki do końcowej fazy ważenia. Snape zmrużył oczy, ale nie przerywał jej już.

Po dwóch godzinach eliksir nabrał perłowo różowej barwy, a spiralne opary unosiły się nad kociołkiem.

\- Skończyłam. – oświadczyła sprzątając swoje miejsce pracy. Dla Snape'a gotowy eliksir nie oznaczał wcale ukończenia całego zadania. Stolik musiał być sprzątnięty, a reszta ingrediencji należycie zabezpieczona.

Podszedł do niej i pochylił się nad kociołkiem.

\- Jak ocenisz czy uwarzyłaś amortencję prawidłowo? – zapytał prostując się.

\- Powinnam ją powąchać. Każdy odczuwa zapach eliksiru inaczej, w zależności od tego co najbardziej go pociąga. – pochyliła się nad kociołkiem i wdychała unoszące się opary. – Czuję… - zaczęła rozmarzonym głosem – Frezje, zapach łąki po deszczu i… - urwała prostując się i próbując ukryć zażenowanie.

\- i? – zapytał.

\- Czekoladę. – odpowiedziała nieco zbyt pospiesznie. Snape uśmiechnął się kpiąco.

\- A nie przypadkiem zapach zmokłego kundla? – uniósł jedną brew wyżej.

\- Jak mówię, że czekolada, to czekolada! – odwarknęła

\- Nigdy nie potrafiłaś dobrze kłamać, ale jak uważasz. – wrócił na swoje miejsce. – Na dziś już koniec, możesz iść do siebie.

Nie musiał jej dwa razy powtarzać. Zarzuciła sobie torbę na ramię i nie patrząc już w jego stronę pospiesznie wyszła, odganiając od siebie chęć trzaśnięcia drzwiami


	48. In The Midnight Hour

Grudzień tego roku przywitał ich śnieżycami. Po dwóch dniach nieustannych opadów błonia były całkowicie nie do przejścia. Zaspy sięgały po pas, a w zamku zrobiło się zimniej. Lochy były karą za grzechy. W swoich kwaterach tego nie odczuwała, skrzaty pilnowały by w kominku ogień nie przygasał, ale u Snape'a nie dało się wytrzymać. Do przerwy świątecznej pozostały jeszcze dwa dni więc musiała jakoś to znieść. Syriusz w końcu zaczął ponownie się do niej odzywać i ponowił zaproszenie na święta. Nie odpisała mu jeszcze, ale nie dlatego, że nie chciała, lecz dlatego że nie wiedziała jakie Snape ma plany co do ich nauki w tym czasie. Modliła się, by dał jej chociaż dwa dni przerwy. Niestety do tej pory nie odważyła się zapytać o to.

W trakcie pisania wypracowania o różnych zastosowaniach korzenia mandragory co jakiś czas spoglądała na niego zastanawiając się jak zacząć tą rozmowę.

\- Powiedz to. – rzucił Snape gdy po raz kolejny przyłapał ją na przyglądaniu się mu.

\- Ale co? – zapytała udając, że zastanawiała się nad zadanym tematem.

\- To, co od dwóch godzin chodzi ci po głowie. – powiedział skrobiąc piórem po czyjejś pracy domowej.

Kira przygryzła dolną wargę i skrzywiła się. Jakim cudem wiedział?

\- Jest pewna sprawa – zaczęła niepewnie – o której chciałabym z tobą porozmawiać.

\- Zapewne chcesz wiedzieć jakie mam wobec ciebie plany na przerwę świąteczną. – odłożył pióro i spojrzał na nią. Kira wstrzymała oddech i skinęła.

\- Na pudding cię nie zaproszę. – zakpił.

\- Co za ulga. – odpowiedziała zgryźliwie. – Jednak nie o to mi chodziło.

\- Wiem, o co ci chodziło. – powiedział ze złośliwym uśmiechem. – Tak się składa, że wówczas będziemy przerabiać wodniki i jednorożce. – ponownie sięgnął po pióro i zajął się sprawdzeniem kolejnej pracy. Kira jęknęła w duchu. Czyli będzie tu uwięziona, nawet w święta… Jak ona ma to napisać Syriuszowi. Była pewna, że Snape zrobił to złośliwie. Wiedział jak bardzo zależy jej by go odwiedzić.

\- Nie masz lepszych planów na święta? – zapytała tracąc wszelką nadzieję.

\- Mówiłem ci, że nie znoszę świąt.

\- Ale czy to powód, by psuć je komuś kto je lubi? – wyjęczała. Snape zignorował ją.

Dokończyła dla niego wypracowanie położyła mu je na biurku i ruszyła do wyjścia.

\- Wydaje mi się Grey, że powinnaś poczekać, aż pozwolę ci opuścić mój gabinet. – zatrzymał ją jego głos.

\- Dlaczego jesteś taki… - nie mogła znaleźć odpowiedniego słowa.

\- Jaki? – zapytał ciekawy.

\- Nieznośny! – warknęła, a Snape uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

\- To koniec zajęć, możesz wrócić do siebie.

Wyszła trzaskając drzwiami. Och…. Jaki on był irytujący! Zrobił to celowo! Teraz musi napisać Syriuszowi, że nie może przyjąć jego zaproszenia, bo musi zostać w Hogwarcie.

Była wściekła na Snape'a. Jak mogła w ogóle…? To niedorzeczne! – myślała.

Dochodziła 23:00 i była już bardzo zmęczona, wzięła szybki prysznic i wsunęła się pod ciepłą kołderkę. Wkrótce zasnęła zmęczona. Nie dane jej jednak było spać spokojnie tej nocy. Śnił się jej koszmar. Szła ciemnym korytarzem obok obślizgłego, wielkiego węża, który sunął po kamiennej podłodze. Na końcu korytarza dojrzała Artura, siedział przy wielkich drzwiach pogrążony we śnie. Zorientowała się, że wąż również go dostrzegł i zasyczał złowieszczo. Chciała krzyknąć, by obudzić śpiącego Artura, ale z jej gardła nie wyszedł żaden dźwięk. Nie miała również przy sobie różdżki by móc zareagować. Wąż był coraz bliżej, a jej nogi stały się jak z ołowiu. Mogła się tylko przyglądać całej scenie. Artur obudził się w tym samym momencie, w którym wąż zaatakował. Nie zdążył podnieść różdżki. Kąsał go raz za razem, a z jego piersi intensywnie tryskała krew, widziała jak słania się na nogach, aż w końcu upada na ziemię z głuchym łoskotem. Wtedy się obudziła zlana potem i zdezorientowana. Oddychała ciężko i z trudem. Spojrzała na zegarek było wpół do pierwszej. Odrzuciła kołdrę, zarzuciła na siebie szlafrok i wybiegła z pokoju gnając na złamanie karku w stronę gabinetu Snape'a. Dopadła do jego drzwi waląc w nie z całych sił. Musiała go obudzić, musiała!

\- Kto, do diabła? – usłyszała zanim otworzył drzwi. – Co? – spojrzał na nią zdziwiony.

\- Artur… widziałam… wąż. – mówiła nieskładnie ciągle dysząc. Snape złapał ją za przód szlafroka i wciągnął do gabinetu.


	49. Let the Bad Times Roll

\- Co widziałaś. – podał jej szklankę wody.

\- Widziałam jak wąż zaatakuje Artura. Będzie z nim bardzo źle. Trzeba go ostrzec, musi na siebie uważać!

\- Widziałaś gdzie się to stanie? – zapytał.

\- Nie, nie znam tego miejsca. Korytarz był ciemny, widziałam tylko kamienną posadzkę. – mówiła – Musisz go ostrzec!

\- Zaczekaj tu na mnie, pójdę do Dumbledore'a. – ruszył w kierunku drzwi.

\- Idę z tobą! – wstała natychmiast.

\- Zostaniesz tu! Umbridge ma dziś nocny dyżur, nie może cię zobaczyć o tej porze na korytarzu. – Kira ponownie usiadła w fotelu zrezygnowana. – Zaczekaj tu na mnie, zaraz wrócę. – zapewnił ją i wyszedł.

Nie było go długo, zaczęła się już niepokoić i nawet wstała chcąc pójść do dyrektora. Jednak w tej samej chwili drzwi się otworzyły i weszli Snape i Dumbledore. Oboje mieli zaniepokojone wyrazy twarzy.

\- Dyrektorze! – wstała – Musimy go ostrzec!

\- Kiro, usiądź. – poprosił ją dyrektor.

\- Dlaczego macie takie miny? – zapytała przyglądając się jednemu i drugiemu. – To chyba nie była przeszłość? – zapytała drżącym z niepokoju głosem.

\- Nie. – potwierdził Dumbledore. Kira odetchnęła. – To była teraźniejszość.

\- Co?! – zapytała zszokowana. – Nie rozumiem.

\- Domyślałem się, że w końcu do tego dojdzie. Od tego dnia, kiedy ujrzałaś śmierć Lily i Jamesa, byłem pewien, że wkrótce ujawni się ostatnia część twojego daru. – Dumbledore podszedł do niej. – Nie tylko potrafisz widzieć przeszłość i przyszłość. Jesteś w stanie też widzieć czyjąś teraźniejszość.

\- Ale… - nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. Potrząsnęła głową. – Mniejsza o to, co z Arturem?

\- Zajęli się już nim odpowiedni ludzie. Bo widzisz nie tylko ty zobaczyłaś ten atak. Był ktoś kto zobaczył to w tej samej chwili i zdołał nas ostrzec.

\- Kto? – zapytała.

\- Harry.

\- On też ma taki dar? – zapytała zdziwiona.

\- Sądzę, że na to co zobaczył wpływ miał zupełnie inny czynnik, ale tym już nie musisz się przejmować. – odpowiedział. – Artur wydobrzeje. Tylko to się liczy. Przeniosłem do domu Syriusza jego dzieci i Harry'ego, spędzą tam święta. Ty również chciałabyś pewnie do nich dołączyć? – zapytał spoglądając na nią tymi błękitnymi oczami.

Kira nadal była w szoku. Dlaczego nie powiedzieli jej, że może widzieć również zdarzenia, które trwają w danej chwili?

\- Kiro? – Dumbledore przyglądał się jej od dłuższego czasu.

\- Tak, chciałabym do nich dołączyć, ale profesor Snape… - nie dokończyła.

\- Profesor Snape i ja doszliśmy do wniosku, że jednak przyda ci się trochę odpoczynku. – uśmiechnął się. – Za dwa dni oficjalnie zakończymy semestr i Severus przeniesie cię do domu Syriusza. – wstał i ruszył do drzwi. – Tymczasem spróbuj jeszcze dziś zasnąć. – powiedział na odchodne. Obawiała się, że nie będzie to jednak możliwe.


	50. This Is Why We Fight

\- Odprowadzę cię do twojego pokoju. – usłyszała słowa Snape'a zaraz po tym jak wyszedł dyrektor. Nie ruszyła się jednak z miejsca. Siedziała w fotelu zasłaniając sobie twarz dłońmi. Czuła, że przywarła tu na stałe i nic nie będzie jej w stanie wyciągnąć. Dlaczego nikt jej nie ostrzegł? Dlaczego widziała to, na co nie mogła mieć wpływu? Do tej pory świadomość tego, że będzie potrafiła przewidzieć tragiczne wydarzenia i nim zapobiegać była pocieszająca. Teraz jednak dowiedziała się, że może oglądać czyjąś śmierć i nie móc nic na to poradzić. To uczucie ją sparaliżowało.

\- Grey? – usłyszała go ponownie.

\- Dlaczego nikt mi nie powiedział? – zapytała łamiącym się głosem.

\- Nie mieliśmy stuprocentowej pewności.

\- Mogliście mnie chociaż ostrzec. – powiedziała oskarżycielskim tonem. Odpowiedziała jej cisza. – Tobie się wydaje, że przyjemnie jest patrzeć na to jak ktoś, kogo uważasz za przyjaciela zostaje ranny, być może nawet śmiertelnie? Uważasz, że przyjemnie jest mi na to patrzeć mając świadomość, że jedyne co mogę zrobić to przyglądać się? – Wstała nagle. – Odpowiedz! – krzyknęła. Snape oparł się o biurko.

\- Musieliśmy mieć pewność. – powiedział cicho.

\- Bzdura! Wystarczyło mi powiedzieć, że jest taka możliwość! Byłabym przygotowana!

\- Przygotowana? – zapytał prostując się. – Jak miałaś zamiar się na to przygotować?

\- Nie wiem. – odeszła od niego i stanęła pod ścianą. – Miałam jednak prawo wiedzieć!

\- Być może. – przyznał. Nastała długa chwila ciszy.

\- Dlaczego widzę tylko to, na co nie mam wpływu? Najpierw śmierć rodziców Harry'ego, teraz atak na Artura! Po co mi dar, którego nie mogę wykorzystać? – spojrzała na niego załzawionymi oczami.

\- Nie znam odpowiedzi na to pytanie. – powiedział.

\- Byłam pewna, że akurat TY znasz odpowiedź na wszystkie pytania. – powiedziała kpiąco. – Nie będę się dalej uczyć. – powiedziała odwracając się plecami do niego.

\- Co to znaczy, że nie będziesz się dalej uczyć? – zapytał robiąc krok w jej stronę.

\- To co słyszałeś. Chcecie, abym opanowała techniki magii bym miała większą kontrolę nad swoim darem. A ja go nie chcę! Nie chcę już niczego widzieć! –krzyknęła.

Snape podszedł jeszcze bliżej i przystanął tuż za jej plecami.

\- Ty się boisz. – powiedział, a jego słowa odbiły się echem w jej głowie.

\- Nie boję się. – zaprzeczyła.

\- Boisz się, że zobaczysz śmierć kogoś, kogo naprawdę kochasz. – Mówił to tak spokojnie, że aż nie była pewna, czy na pewno to usłyszała. – Zabrnęłaś już jednak zbyt daleko, by zawrócić. Wizje nie ustaną, będą się tylko nasilać. Pozostaje ci nic innego jak mieć nadzieję, że zobaczysz przyszłość, a nie teraźniejszość.

\- To wszystko co masz mi do powiedzenia? – odwróciła się by na niego spojrzeć. – To są twoje cenne rady, tak? Nic mi po nich!

\- Jeżeli teraz się poddasz skażesz nas wszystkich na śmierć. – powiedział chłodno. – Każdy z nas naraża swoje własne życie w tej walce. Znamy ryzyko, być może jutro zginiemy, ale mimo to nie poddajemy się. Rzucamy na szalę swoje życia, by uniknąć innych ofiar. Właśnie po to walczymy, dziewczyno! Weź się w garść, nie czas na twoje łzy. – zakończył wycofując się ponownie za biurko.

Kira stała w miejscu ze spuszczoną głową. Miała ochotę się rozpłakać, ale walczyła z wszystkich sił by nie zrobić tego w jego obecności. Cofnęła się w stronę drzwi i wyszła bez słowa. Na korytarzu puściła się biegiem w kierunku swoich pokoi.


	51. Nothing Seems to Turn Out Right

Następnego dnia weszła do Wielkiej Sali, gdy jeszcze prawie nikogo w niej nie było. Nie spała całą noc, więc jak tylko nadeszła pora śniadania wyszła z pokoju. Nie kierowała się głodem, bo go wcale nie czuła. Nie chciała jeszcze spotkać Snape'a, a była pewna że przyjdzie po nią. Usiadła za jeszcze pustym stołem nauczycielskim i nalała sobie kawę do filiżanki. Była wykończona, w głowie miała nadal huragan myśli, z którymi nie była w stanie sobie poradzić. Jednak jedno musiała przyznać – Snape miał rację. Bała się, panicznie się bała, że zobaczy coś po czym się już nie pozbiera. Nie wyobrażała sobie, że ujrzy… Potrząsnęła głową odganiając te myśli. Nie wiedziała co robić, a na krok w tył było za późno. Usłyszała zbliżające się kroki i podniosła wzrok. Do stołu zbliżał się Snape, o pół godziny wcześniej niż zwykle. Poczuła na sobie jego palące spojrzenie, gdy siadał obok niej częstując się tostem.

\- Zjedz coś – powiedział

\- Niczego nie przełknę.

\- Teraz w ramach protestu zamierzasz głodować? – zadrwił.

\- Daj mi dziś spokój. – jęknęła bezradnie. – I bez twoich komentarzy mam parszywy dzień.

\- Jak sobie życzysz. – upił łyk kawy i zabrał się za śniadanie, chwile potem powiedział obojętnie. – Może jednak chciałabyś wiedzieć, że z Arturem już lepiej.

\- Dziękuję. – powiedziała cicho

\- Wieczorem spakujesz się, a jutro po lekcjach przeniosę cię na Grimmauld Place. Przez ten czas radzę ci nabrać dystansu.

\- Sam się zdystansuj. – warknęła tak, by tylko on to dosłyszał. Wielka Sala z każdą chwilą wypełniała się uczniami.

\- Uznam, że tego nie słyszałem.

Przez resztę dnia nie odezwała się do niego słowem. Miała jednak wyrzuty sumienia, że go tak potraktowała. Mimo wszystko chciał dobrze i pod skorupą obojętności skrywał dobre intencje. Po raz kolejny zachowała się jak egoistka. Wyniosła swoje problemy ponad wszystko inne uważając, że są największe. Przypomniała sobie co zobaczyła, gdy ostatnio dotknęła jego dłoni i uświadomiła sobie, że to on jest na pierwszej linii frontu zasłaniając wszystkich innych, nawet po mino jawnej niechęci. Przypomniała sobie jak wiele śmierci musiał oglądać. Nie słyszała jednak od niego żadnych narzekań.

Gdy szła do siebie, by się spakować postanowiła wstąpić do niego na chwilę.

\- Przeszkadzam?- zapytała niepewnie. Zmierzył ją podejrzliwym spojrzeniem, lecz uchylił szerzej drzwi by mogła przejść.

\- Zamierzasz dalej na mnie warczeć? – zapytał zamykając za nią drzwi.

\- Zamierzam cię przeprosić, nawet jeżeli w to nie wierzysz.

\- Wierze. – powiedział po chwili. – Przeprosiny przyjęte. – nadal stał przy drzwiach przyglądając się jej.

\- Jak ty to robisz? – zapytała niespodziewanie.

\- CO robię?

\- Widzisz wokół siebie tyle zła, tyle cierpienia i śmierci… - urwała odwracając się. – Wydajesz się jakby cię to w ogóle nie obchodziło. Jak to robisz, że nie boli? – Snape długo milczał, w końcu uznała, że jej nie odpowie. – Zapomnij. – machnęła dłonią i chciała wyjść. Zatrzymał ją łapiąc za nadgarstek.

\- Nigdy nie powiedziałem, że nie boli. – spojrzała mu w oczy. – Ból jest dobry, przypomina że nadal żyjesz i, że ci zależy. – puścił jej rękę, ona stała chwilę przyglądając się mu.

\- Obiecaj mi coś. – powiedziała, Snape uniósł pytająco brew.

\- Zrobisz wszystko, żebym nie musiała oglądać twojej śmierci. –Snape otworzył usta jakby chcąc coś powiedzieć, ale w ostatniej chwili zrezygnował. Ona spuściła wzrok i wyszła.


	52. Hope for the Hopeless

Nadszedł w końcu moment, w którym miała przenieść się do domu Syriusza na tydzień ferii. Cieszyła się oczywiście, ale mogłaby przysiąc, że wcześniej bardziej ją to radowało. Jej bagaż został już odesłany, czekała przy głównych drzwiach już tylko na Snape'a. Oboje przez cały dzień nie poruszyli tematu wczorajszej rozmowy, omijając go zręcznie. Czuła się głupio… Miała 25 lat, a zachowywała się jak rozhisteryzowana nastolatka.

\- Gotowa? – usłyszała nad swoją głową. Nie zorientowała się, kiedy do niej podszedł. Skinęła głową.

– No to idziemy. – ruszył przed siebie. Na dworze panował straszny ziąb i gdy tylko wyszli w kierunku głównej bramy zza której mogli się aportować, zatęskniła za swoim ciepłym pokoikiem. Drobny śnieg zacinał prosto w twarz, kując przy tym niemiłosiernie.

\- Zaczekaj. – powiedział przystając i wyciągając różdżkę. Zrobił nią zamaszysty ruch i w chwilę potem poczuła przyjemne ciepło. Śnieg już do niej nie docierał. – Lepiej? – zapytał.

\- Tak, dzięki. – powiedziała z wdzięcznością.

Gdy wyszli za główną bramę Snape jak zwykle bez słowa wyciągnął dłoń. Nie lubiła aportacji, później cały dzień ją mdliło, ale nie było bezpieczniejszego sposobu na dostanie się w wybrane miejsce. Ujęła jego dłoń starając się nie patrzeć na niego. Sekundę później poczuła szarpnięcie i stała na ostatnim stopniu schodów domu numer 12. Jak zwykle lądując straciła równowagę i gdyby nie pewna ręka Severusa leżała by teraz w zaspie.

\- Dzięki. – powiedziała – Nigdy mi to nie wychodzi.

\- Zauważyłem.

\- Wiem, że nie lubisz świąt, ale mimo wszystko życzę ci, aby były wesołe. – powiedziała śląc niemrawy uśmiech. Snape skinął. – Taaak… - spojrzała w stronę drzwi. – No to do zobaczenia. – rzuciła odwracając się od niego.

\- Grey. – spojrzała przez ramię. – Obiecuję.

Uśmiechnęła się smutno, a on aportował się ponownie do Hogwartu. Stała tak chwilę i przyglądała się miejscu, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą stał, zanim drzwi wejściowe otworzyły się z rozmachem, a zza nich wyjrzał Syriusz.

\- Kira! – zawołał radośnie wciągając ją do środka. – Tak dobrze cię widzieć! – zagarnął ją ramionami.

\- Ciebie też. – powiedziała, gdy już uwolniła się z jego uścisku. – Gdzie są wszyscy? – zapytała rozglądając się po pustym korytarzu, wchodząc do kuchni.

\- W Świętym Mungu u Artura. Zaraz powinni wrócić. – powiedział nastawiając czajnik na herbatę. – Bałem się, że nie przyjedziesz.

\- Ja też. – powiedziała rozsiadając się. – Prawdę mówiąc, gdyby nie to wydarzenie nie byłoby mnie tu. Dyrektor uznał, że przyda mi się przerwa.

\- Ma rację. McGonagall opowiadała mi jak wiele masz zajęć i że praktycznie cały dzień spędzasz ze śmiecierusem.

\- Nie nazywaj go tak. – powiedziała rzucając mu krótkie spojrzenie. – To dobry nauczyciel. Kapryśny, ale dobry.

\- Skoro tak mówisz. – powiedział tonem pełnym niedowierzania. – Herbata gotowa. – zboczył z tematu Syriusz, stawiając przed nią kubek.

\- Dziękuję. – rozejrzała się po kuchni. Z żyrandoli zwisały łańcuchy ostrokrzewu, z sufitu padał zaczarowany śnieg, a dźwięk wygrywanych kolęd dobiegał ze starego gramofonu. – Ładnie tu. – stwierdziła przypominając sobie jak wyglądało to pomieszczenie, gdy po raz pierwszy się tu znalazła. – Sam to udekorowałeś?- zapytała upijając herbatę.

\- Starałem się. To będą wspaniałe święta, zobaczysz! – powiedział uradowany. Nie przypominał już tego burczącego pod nosem Syriusza, którego zostawiała tu na początku września. Wydawał się być zupełnie inną osobą. Domyślała się, że na jego świąteczny nastrój ma wpływ obecność Harry'ego i innych. Nie musiał już spędzać świąt samotnie, tak bardzo się tego bał. Ucieszyła się, że jest jednym z powodów jego dobrego nastroju.

 *****Dziękuję wszystkim za komentarze, nie ukrywam, że lubię jak dzielicie się swoimi odczuciami po kolejnym rozdziale. Mam nadzieję, że dalej będziecie co jakiś czas meldować się, że zajrzeliście tu :)**

 **Pozdrawiam Gościa z Włoch (?), która ochoczo komentuje mimo bariery językowej :)**


	53. Two Against One

Wigilijny wieczór wszyscy spędzili przed kominkiem śpiewając kolędy. To były jej pierwsze święta w tak rodzinnej atmosferze. Czuło się w powietrzu coś niezwykłego. Zapach grzanego wina i cynamonowych ciastek rozgrzewał ją od środka. Ładowała tu baterie i tylko czasami zastanawiała się czy święta dotarły też do lochów Hogwartu.

\- Proszę. – powiedział Syriusz podając jej kubek z parującym napojem.

\- Co to? – zapytała.

\- Gorąca czekolada. – odpowiedział. – Pamiętasz? Pisałaś mi, że marzysz by zasiąść przed kominkiem z kubkiem aromatycznej gorącej czekolady. – Uśmiechnął się. Faktycznie… chyba napisała mu o tym, po jednym z kiepskich dni.

\- Dziękuję. – posłała mu wdzięczny uśmiech. Syriusz przysiadł obok niej. Przy kominku zostali już tylko oni.

\- Martwi cię coś? – zapytał.

\- Dlaczego pytasz? – spojrzała na niego, odgarniając kosmyk włosów za ucho.

\- Odkąd tu przybyłaś, zdajesz się błądzić gdzieś myślami.

\- Martwię się po prostu o Artura. Ta cała sytuacja… - westchnęła. – Martwię się.

\- Artur niedługo wyjdzie ze szpitala, nie ma się już co przejmować. Są święta rozchmurz się! – przyciągnął ją do siebie i siedzieli tak na kanapie popijając gorącą czekoladę i patrząc w płomienie kominka.

W drugi dzień świąt w domu niespodziewanie zjawił się Snape i zażądał rozmowy z Harry'm w cztery oczy. Udał się do jego pokoju i siedzieli już tam dobre pół godziny. Syriusz stał na korytarzu i czekał przy schodach.

\- Nadal rozmawiają? – podeszła do niego. Miał wojowniczą minę, a to zapowiadało kłopoty.

\- Tak. Chyba tam pójdę. – i już ruszał, ale złapała go za ramię powstrzymując.

\- To nie jest dobry pomysł. Dla dobra Harry'ego lepiej się nie wtrącaj.

Syriusz chwile się wahał spoglądając na schody, ale w końcu zrezygnował. Spojrzał na nią i uśmiechnął się. W oczach dostrzegła ten zadziorny blask.

\- O co chodzi? – zapytała podejrzliwie.

\- O nic. – zrobił krok w jej stronę i spojrzał w górę. – Jemioła.

Spojrzała w górę i rzeczywiście stała tuż pod nią. Chciała się wycofać, ale tym razem to Syriusz złapał ją za ramię.

\- Tradycji niech stanie się zadość. – zaśmiał się.

\- Syriuszu, nie… - nie zdołała dokończyć. Zamknął jej usta swoimi, co zszokowało ją tak, że skamieniała. Nie mogła się ruszyć, nogi odmówiły jej posłuszeństwa.

\- Ekhem… - usłyszała od strony schodów. – Przeszkadzam? – zapytał szyderczo Snape. Syriusz spojrzał na niego ze złością.

\- A żebyś wiedział smarkerusie. – wycedził przez zęby. Oj… było źle.

Kira nadal stała w tym samym miejscu, nie wiedząc, co przed chwilą się stało. Dotknęła palcami swoich ust i tak została.

Snape zszedł po schodach i stanął przed nimi.

\- Czego chciałeś od Harry'ego? – zapytał Syriusz.

\- Nie twój interes Black. – Snape spojrzał na Kirę, a jego wzrok ją palił.

\- Jestem jego ojcem chrzestnym!

\- Mógłbyś być samym Ministrem Magii, a obchodziło by mnie to mniej niż zeszłoroczny śnieg. Zejdź mi z drogi! – warknął.

\- Nie będziesz rozkazywał mi pod moim dachem! – Syriusz podniósł głos.

Syriusz i Snape wymienili kilka kąśliwych uwag, szalę goryczy w Syriuszu przelał Snape, który niezbyt pochlebnie wyraził się o ojcu Harry'ego. Syriusz gwałtownie zerwał się i wyciągnął różdżkę, Snape wyszarpnął zza poł płaszcza swoją. Stali tak naprzeciwko siebie. Syriusz był wyraźnie wzburzony, wycelował różdżką w twarz Snape'a.

\- Nie! – krzyknęła Kira przywrócona do rzeczywistości. Wbiegła między nich zasłaniając Snape'a. - Przestańcie oboje!

\- Odsuń się. – Syriusz bezskutecznie próbował ją odciągnąć.

\- Nie! Jesteście jak dzieci! Oboje opuśćcie różdżki zanim ja użyję swojej. – pokazała im swoją prawą rękę w której ją trzymała.

\- Nie rozśmieszaj mnie Grey… - powiedział złośliwie Snape.

\- A ty mnie lepiej nie prowokuj. – powiedziała ze złością. – Wracaj do siebie, a ty opuść różdżkę! – zwróciła się do Syriusza, który był w ciągłej gotowości. – Jak dzieci! – dodała widząc, że oboje zrobili to o co prosiła.

Gdy Snape opuścił dom, Syriusz spojrzał na nią z niechęcią i wszedł do swojej sypialni trzaskając drzwiami. Zapowiadała się niezła awantura…


	54. All You Need Is Love

Po tym zdarzeniu rodzinna atmosfera uleciała gdzieś w przestrzeń i mimo powrotu Artura, w powietrzu wyczuć można było napięcie. Syriusz ponownie stał się burkliwy i marudny. Nie odezwał się do Kiry słowem. W zasadzie nie wiedziała dlaczego. To ona powinna być na niego wściekła. Pocałował ją! Pod jemiołą! Dokładnie wtedy, kiedy zszedł Snape! Chciała być zła na niego, ale nie mogła. Zamiast tego dręczyła siebie. Sylwestrowa noc nigdy jeszcze nie była tak beznadziejna.

Wesleyowie co prawda świętowali w najlepsze, ale Kira i Syriusz siedzieli w dwóch różnych końcach pokoju bocząc się na siebie. Tak właściwie, to on się boczył, a ona nie wiedziała dlaczego. Wstała i poszła do kuchni po szklaneczkę ponczu. W kuchni było cicho i przyjemnie. Za oknem prószył śnieg, a niebo co jakiś czas rozświetlały blaski wystrzelonych zbyt wcześnie fajerwerków. Stała przy oknie popijając napój. Jako dziecko uwielbiała fajerwerki, mogła patrzeć na nie bez przerwy.

Do kuchni wszedł Syriusz, stanął kilka kroków od niej i spojrzał na nią.

\- Zamierzasz długo się tak zachowywać? – zapytała nadal wyglądając za okno.

\- Niby jak się zachowuję? – zapytał.

\- Karzesz mnie za coś, ale nie wiem za co. – spojrzała na niego przez ramię.

Syriusz milczał długo zanim podszedł do niej i stanął naprzeciwko.

\- Zasłoniłaś jego. – powiedział.

\- Słucham?

\- Zasłoniłaś Snape'a, a nie mnie. – powiedział z goryczą. – Wtedy, kiedy przyszedł porozmawiać z Harry'm i pokłóciliśmy się wyciągając różdżki. Ty stanęłaś między nami zasłaniając jego. JEGO.

\- Syriusz…

\- Pocałowałem cię. – przerwał jej.

\- Pod jemiołą. – dodała pospiesznie. – To nie miało większego znaczenia. – poczuła, że się rumieni.

\- Dla mnie miało. – powiedział patrząc jej w oczy.

\- Myślałam, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. – dodała spuszczając wzrok.

\- Ja też, ale zdałem sobie sprawę, że to dla mnie za mało. – zrobił krok w jej stronę. – Kira, przecież wiesz co do ciebie czuję, nie udawajmy już niczego. Odpowiedz mi proszę. – uparcie patrzyła na swoje stopy. Nie było możliwości ucieczki.

\- Chciałabym… - zaczęła niepewnie. – Chciałabym móc ci to powiedzieć, ale… - urwała zasłaniając twarz dłońmi.

\- Ale nie czujesz tego co ja. – dokończył za nią rozczarowany. – Sam tego chciałem. – westchnął i podszedł do stołu nalewając sobie szklaneczkę ognistej.

\- Syriusz, ja nie wiem czego chcę. – wyjęczała żałośnie.

-Najwyższy czas się tego dowiedzieć. – odpowiedział i wyszedł z kuchni.

Zabawa ustała nad ranem, ona jednak pod pretekstem bólu głowy zaraz po północy wymknęła się do swojego pokoju. Nie miała zupełnie ochoty na świętowanie. Jeszcze żaden rok nie zaczął się tak parszywie. Dochodziła czwarta, a ona nie mogła zasnąć. Wstała wzdychając żałośnie i podeszła do okna. Śnieg nadal prószył, szczelnie przykrywając świat puchową kołdrą. Czuła się podle... Jutro wróci do Hogwartu, chciała tego i jednocześnie nie chciała. Zaczęła krążyć po pokoju nie mogąc znaleźć sobie miejsca. W końcu ruszyła w stronę drzwi, otworzyła je i wybiegła w stronę pokoju Syriusza. Gdy już miała zapukać zawahała się przez chwilę. Nie wiedziała co mu powie, ale jedno jest pewne , nie mogli się tak rozstać.

Zapukała.

Po dłuższej chwili otworzył jej. Też wyglądał jakby nie zmrużył oka.

\- Porozmawiajmy. - poprosiła go.

\- Wydaje mi się, że nie mamy o czym. - pierwszy raz użył wobec niej tak chłodnego tonu. Zamrugała parokrotnie.

\- Proszę. - wyjęczała błagalnie - Nie rozstawajmy się w taki sposób.

Syriusz długo się jej przyglądał, zanim uchylił drzwi, by mogła przejść.

Weszła do zaniedbanej sypialni, obklejonej plakatami z graczami quidditch'a. Usiadła na brzegu łóżka, a w głowie miała pustkę. Chciała porozmawiać! A nie wie od czego ma zacząć...

Syriusz też milczał stojąc przy drzwiach. Najwyraźniej czekał aż ona zacznie.

\- Jutro wyjeżdżam - powiedziała cicho - nie wiem kiedy się znowu zobaczymy. - rzuciła mu przelotne spojrzenie.

Wzruszył ramionami, nie patrzył na nią. Dotknęła ją ta obojętność.

\- Chciałabym, aby między nami było tak jak wcześniej.

\- To niemożliwe. - powiedział.

\- Dlaczego? - zapytała

\- Nie możesz mieć nas obu. - w końcu na nią spojrzał, a ona nie rozumiała o czym mówi.

\- Obu? Jakich obu?

\- Mnie i Snape'a.

\- Ty myślisz, że ja i Snape? - wstała i zrobiła krok w jego stronę - Syriuszu... - przerwał jej gwałtownie.

\- Od dnia kiedy się poznaliście wodzisz na nim wzrokiem, widzę to.

\- To absurd! - zaprzeczyła - Przecież wiesz jak on mnie traktuje!

\- A mimo to, zawsze go bronisz. Zawsze stajesz po jego stronie, zawsze zasłaniasz jego... - mówił z coraz większą złością w głosie, a ona skuliła się w sobie.

\- Nic mnie z nim nie łączy! Uwierz mi!

\- Wierze. - powiedział odrobinę spokojniej - To jednak nie oznacza, że go nie kochasz.

\- Nie kocham! - prawie krzyknęła.

\- Proszę cię... - mówił już całkowicie spokojnie - Mam oczy... widzę jak ty patrzysz na niego, i jak on patrzy na ciebie, kiedy ty nie widzisz. Przestań oszukiwać mnie, ale przede wszystkim samą siebie. Robisz tym sobie tylko krzywdę. - odwrócił się w stronę okna i nie patrzył na nią.

Kira stała na środku pokoju, a w głowie miała kocioł. Nie mogła pozbierać myśli po tym co usłyszała.

\- Nie kocham go. - powtórzyła, ale sama zdziwiła się, że powiedziała to już mniej stanowczo.

Syriusz westchnął.

\- Skoro zamierzasz trwać w tym kłamstwie, nie będę ci przeszkadzał. Wydaje mi się, że nasza rozmowa jest skończona.

\- Syriusz... - ruszyła w jego kierunku, ale stanęła pod wpływem jego spojrzenia.

\- Nie chcę... nie mogę teraz na ciebie patrzeć, proszę cię, wyjdź. - poprosił.

\- Syriuszu - powtórzyła błagalnie, przełykając dławiące uczucie żalu.

\- Proszę cię, zostaw mnie samego. - powiedział prawie szeptem.

Patrzyła na niego i nie mogła uwierzyć, że to wszystko tak się kończy. Powstrzymywała napływające do oczu łzy i siłą woli zmusiła się do wyjścia.

Kiedy znalazła się w swoim pokoju rzuciła się na łóżko i rozpłakała.

 **Dziękuję za komentarze pod poprzednim rozdziałem. Na Waszą prośbę postaram się rozbudować nieznacznie każdy z nich. Nie będę jednak robiła tego na siłę. Wstawiam rozdziały na tyle często, że musicie mi wybaczyć, że są odrobinę krótsze.**

 **Jestem ciekawa tego co sądzicie o rozmowie Syriusza z Kirą. Dajcie znać**

 **Pozdrawiam Was ciepło :)**


	55. I Must Have Lost It on the Wind

Jeszcze nigdy w swoim życiu nie czuła się tak podle. To wszystko jej wina! Straciła najlepszego i chyba jedynego przyjaciela. Nie został jej już nikt, bo nie była w stanie pokochać dobrego, serdecznego i walecznego Syriusza. Wydawało się jej, że właśnie o kimś takim marzyła całe życie. Była w stu procentach przekonana, że kochałby ją do grobowej deski, tylko ona była zimną nieczułą rybą! Siedziała w pokoju na górze czekając na Snape'a, który miał dziś po nią przyjść. Reszta ruszyła już do Hogwartu pociągiem jakąś godzinę temu. Jej bagaż został odesłany, więc lada chwila się go tu spodziewała.

Snape to była druga strona medalu… Człowiek o stu twarzach, który z pedantycznym uporem skrzętnie ukrywał tą, którą nosił naprawdę. Chodząca zagadka, irytował ją jak nikt inny. Całkowite przeciwieństwo Syriusza. Był jak swoje lochy - zimny, ponury i nieprzyjemny.

Jakim cudem Syriusz mógł pomyśleć, że ją i Snape'a coś łączy? Wystarczy spojrzeć na to jak ją traktuje! I nie zapominajmy o tym, że Severus w szufladzie swojego biurka trzyma zdjęcie matki Harry'ego. Kocha ją! Nie mnie! - pomyślała i natychmiast zdziwiła się, że ta myśl ją zabolała. To absurd! Potrząsnęła głową próbując odegnać kłębiące się myśli. Jednak ta przeklęta wizja! - coś w niej krzyczało.

\- Jestem beznadziejna… - rzuciła na głos w pustą przestrzeń pokoju.

\- Trudno się z tym nie zgodzić. – usłyszała i poderwała się zaskoczona czyjąś obecnością. W progu pokoju stał Snape. – Rusz się, nie mam czasu. – warknął i zszedł schodami w dół. Przewróciła oczami i wybiegła za nim. Przy wyjściu odwróciła się z nadzieją, że Syriusz jednak pożegna się z nią, ale niestety zawiodła się. Zamknęła za sobą drzwi, a słysząc ciche ich kliknięcie, żołądek wywrócił się jej na druga stronę. Stanęła ze zwieszonym nosem na ostatnim stopniu schodów.

\- Dziś bez czułych pożegnań? – zakpił.

\- Och… zamknij się. – jęknęła i sama złapała go za rękę. Przed aportacją usłyszała jeszcze złośliwy chichot, chwilę potem stała już przed bramą Hogwartu. Zanim odzyskała równowagę, zdała sobie sprawę, że stoi w samym środku śnieżycy. Wiatr wiał niemiłosiernie, ledwo była w stanie utrzymać się na nogach. Snape parł przodem, jakby nic się nie działo. Ona z trudem robiła krok do przodu. Tym razem nie wyczarował magicznej tarczy. Tym razem musiała poradzić sobie sama. Coś dziś utraciła na tym wietrze.

Weszła do zamku skostniała i oblepiona śniegiem. Trzęsąc się z zimna, była pewna, że dorobiła się zapalenia płuc.

\- Do kolacji trzy godziny. Zdążymy zacząć klątwy czarnomagiczne. – powiedział ignorując jej stan.

\- A mogę się najpierw przebrać? – zapytała. Śnieg zaczął topnieć i przemakać jej ubranie. Snape rzucił na nią okiem i zrobił kwaśną minę.

\- Tylko się pospiesz.

Pobiegła do swoich pokoi. Tak jak za pierwszym razem ubrania były już rozpakowane. Ubrała się w szkolną szatę i wysuszyła sobie różdżką włosy. Spojrzała w lustro. Zaróżowione policzki i rozmazany makijaż. Cudownie… wyglądała jak ostatnie nieszczęście. Poprawiła szybko makijaż i ruszyła do gabinetu Snape'a. Gdy weszła stał przy kominku.

\- Jak miło, że w końcu się zjawiłaś.

\- Nie było mnie pięć minut. – odpowiedziała siadając.

\- O pięć za dużo. – stwierdził siadając za biurkiem. – Otwórz książkę na stronie 120. Znajdziesz tam temat o klątwach. Przeczytaj go, wówczas porozmawiamy. – powiedział rozsiadając się w fotelu.

Kira posłusznie i bez słowa otworzyła podręcznik i zajęła się lekturą. Przebiegała wzrokiem po tekście zupełnie się nim nie interesując. Głowę miała zaprzątniętą czymś innym. Oczy utkwiła jedynie w słowie: Klątwa. Dlaczego, Snape znowu ją tak, traktuje… klątwa… Przecież nie rozstawali się przed świętami w złej atmosferze… klątwa… Wręcz przeciwnie, miała wrażenie jakby Snape zmienił wobec niej nastawienie… KLĄTWA!

Obraz rozmył się i Kira zobaczyła Dumbledore'a siedzącego przy biurku obracającego jakiś dziwny przedmiot w dłoniach. Zbliżyła się by lepiej się przyjrzeć. To był pierścień, choć nie… może bardziej sygnet. Dyrektor oglądał go z każdej strony bardzo długo. W końcu odłożył go na blat biurka i wstał z miejsca nerwowo przechadzając się po gabinecie. Chodził tak w kółko borykając się ze swoimi myślami, w końcu jednak przystaną i spojrzał ponownie na pierścień. Kira miała złe przeczucia jednak przyglądała się tej scenie z ciekawością. Dumbledore ruszył ponownie w stronę biurka i sięgnął po sygnet nakładając go sobie na palec. To stało się właśnie wtedy. Dyrektor krzyknął przeraźliwie próbując zerwać pierścień z palca. Jego dłoń poczerniała jakby spalona ogniem. Po chwili szarpania, udało mu się ściągnąć go i odrzucić od siebie. Wizja rozmyła się i ukazała się kolejna. Kira stała nad marmurowym grobem Albusa Dumbledore'a. Poczuła silne uderzenie w policzek.

\- Ocknij się! – próbował ją ocucić Snape. W końcu chlasnął ją otwarta dłonią w twarz. Zadziałało, otworzyła oczy.

\- Gdzie jestem? – zapytała zdezorientowana.

\- W Hogwarcie, straciłaś przytomność. – powiedział prostując się.

\- Ja? To niemożliwe… - zmarszczyła czoło – Czytałam książkę – zaczęła powoli przypominając sobie wszystkie szczegóły. – A potem… -urwała.

\- Co potem? – zapytał ściągając brwi.

Wstała gwałtownie.

\- Musimy iść do dyrektora! – powiedziała przerażona.


	56. Here's To The Future

Dyrektor siedział w swoim fotelu z wysokim oparciem i przyglądał się z ciekawością Kirze. Skończyła mu opowiadać co zobaczyła i czekała na jego reakcję. Zdawał się w ogóle nie przejmować wizją rychłej śmierci.

\- Pierścień? – zapytał w końcu. – Jesteś pewna, że to był pierścień?

\- Jestem pewna, choć bardziej przypominał rodowy sygnet.

\- Widziałaś jak wyglądał?

Kira opisała mu pokrótce wygląd pierścienia, dyrektor pokiwał głową.

\- Zapewne robota goblinów. – powiedział bardziej do siebie. – Co o tym sądzisz Severusie? – zapytał stojącego w oddali Mistrza Eliksirów.

\- Jeżeli to, co widziała może być prawdą, to na pierścień rzucono potężną klątwę. Odradzałbym zatem wkłądanie go na palec. – rzucił to wymowne spojrzenie w jego stronę.

\- Profesorze, co to wszystko znaczy? – zapytała.

\- Sam jeszcze tego dokładnie nie wiem, ale jestem pewien, że z biegiem czasu zrozumiem twoją wizję. Tym czasem jest ona dla mnie ostrzeżeniem. Bardzo ci dziękuję. – spojrzał na nią znad swoich okularów połówek i uśmiechnął się. To był koniec rozmowy.

Kira jednak czuła pewien niedosyt, gdy opuszczała jego gabinet. Nie przejął się tym wszystkim, wydawał się bardziej zadowolony niż zaniepokojony faktem, że czyha na niego śmierć. Była jednak wdzięczna losowi, że dane jej było zobaczyć przyszłość, a tym samym zapobiec czyjejś niepotrzebnej śmierci.

\- Nadal uważasz, że twój dar jest bezużyteczny? – zapytał kiedy szli jeszcze pustymi korytarzami w stronę lochów.

\- Nie. – odpowiedziała krótko. – Myliłam się wtedy. – przyznała.

Weszli ponownie do jego gabinetu. Do kolacji pozostały dwie godziny.

\- Nadal jednak jestem przerażona. Każdej nocy modlę się, żeby nie zobaczyć ciebie, Syriusza, czy innych. Nie wiem co zrobię, jeżeli zobaczę to wszystko w złym momencie. – Na dźwięk imienia Syriusza drgnęła mu ledwie widocznie prawa powieka.

\- No właśnie… - zmienił nagle ton na ten najbardziej irytujący. – Jak tam twoje stosunki z Blackiem?

\- Nie ma żadnych stosunków z Blackiem. – odpowiedziała zaciskając zęby. Nadal na myśl o Syriuszu miała ochotę się rozpłakać. Nie było najlepszym pomysłem zrobić to na oczach Snape'a.

\- W takim razie uległem przywidzeniu.

\- Najwyraźniej. – rzuciła.

\- Wydawało mi się, że bardzo dobrze bawiłaś się z nim pod jemiołą. - tego było już za wiele. Rzuciła książkami o jego biurko i warknęła wściekle.

\- A co ciebie to właściwie obchodzi, co? - miała serdecznie dość jego wiecznych docinków - Zazdrosny jesteś? - wyrwało się jej.

Obdarzył ją pogardliwym spojrzeniem.

\- Nic mnie to nie obchodzi i nie jestem zazdrosny. – wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby, usiadł za biurkiem i zaczął sprawdzać esej, który mu oddała.

Przez chwilę przyglądała się mu zdziwiona, jak bardzo dotknął ją chłód jego słów.


	57. Yes Professor…

Syriusz milczał. Wysłała mu dwie sowy, żadna nie wróciła z odpowiedzią. Właściwie na co liczyła? Na to, że nic się nie zmieni? Wszystko się zmieniło. Po raz kolejny została sama. Wiedziała, że jest skończoną egoistką szukając mimo wszystko porozumienia z Syriuszem. Najgorsze jednak było to, że nie do końca wiedziała kim jest w jej życiu. Przyjacielem? Powiernikiem? Bratnią duszą, czy może jednak partnerem?

Nigdy nie była dobra w odczytywaniu swoich uczuć i jakby się dobrze nad tym zastanowić to nigdy jeszcze nikogo nie kochała.

Poczuła nagle ogromną pustkę w sobie. Miała prawie 26 lat i nigdy nie była zakochana. Skąd więc miała wiedzieć co czuje do Syriusza? Miał rację, najwyższy czas się dowiedzieć.

Opierała się o zimną ścianę lochów przyglądając się swoim stopą kiedy usłyszała zbliżające się kroki. Podniosła wzrok i zobaczyła go. Szedł jak zwykle wyprostowany jak struna z wysoko uniesioną głową. Krok miał dynamiczny i sprężysty, a jego czarne szaty powiewały za nim z gracją. Snape był dla niej pełen sprzeczności. Był jak nadciągająca gradowa chmura zapowiadająca kataklizm, ale jednocześnie przynosząca orzeźwiające powietrze.

\- Spóźniłeś się. – zauważyła. Spojrzał na nią niebezpiecznie mrużąc oczy.

\- Ja nigdy się nie spóźniam. – otworzył drzwi gabinetu i przepuścił ją w drzwiach. Podszedł do biurka i sięgnął po jej wypracowanie na temat leczniczych eliksirów. Przebiegł ostatni raz wzrokiem po pergaminie i wręczył jej bez słowa.

W lewym górnym rogu zobaczyła wielkie czerwone „P". Otworzyła szeroko oczy ze zdziwienia. Ona dostała P? Jeszcze nigdy nie otrzymała tak wysokiej oceny. Spojrzała na niego lekko oszołomiona.

\- Czy jesteś pewien, że się nie pomyliłeś? – zapytała niepewna. Odwrócił się z zadziwiającą szybkością.

\- Ja się nie mylę. – warknął. – Jeżeli nie jesteś zadowolona z oceny z przyjemnością ją obniżę.

\- Nie o to mi chodziło. Po prostu zdziwiłam się, że otrzymałam P. Wiem, że trudno u ciebie o taką ocenę. Hermiona jest tego dobrym przykładem.

\- Pannę Granger stać na wyższą ocenę, jednak póki co na nią nie zasługuje.

\- Dlaczego? – zdziwiła się szczerze. Hermiona na każde pytanie znała odpowiedź, jak mogła nie zasługiwać na wybitny?

Snape sięgnął po kolejną pracę, która leżała na biurku i pokazał jej.

\- Co widzisz? – zapytał.

\- Esej Hermiony na temat zastosowania jaskółczego ziela. – przebiegła wzrokiem po tekście. – Dałeś jej zadowalający?! – oburzyła się.

Wyrwał jej pracę i wywrócił oczami.

\- To nie jest wypracowanie. To są fragmenty żywcem wzięte z podręcznika do eliksirów, oraz encyklopedii ziół. – odrzucił pracę na biurko. – Gdybym chciał dokładnie takiej samej regułki jak w książce kazałbym im się ich nauczyć na pamięć. Panna Granger musi zacząć myśleć samodzielnie.

Kira ugryzła się w język. Wolała nie komentować. Spojrzał na nią z góry unosząc jedną brew wyżej.

\- O co chodzi? – zapytała zaniepokojona. Ta mina nigdy nie zwiastowała niczego dobrego.

\- Szybko się uczysz. – powiedział złośliwie jednocześnie siadając za biurkiem.

\- A to co ma znaczyć?

\- Że nie warto w pewnych kwestiach ze mną dyskutować.

\- Z tobą żadna dyskusja nie ma większego sensu. – powiedziała bez zastanowienia i w tej samej chwili tego pożałowała. – Przepraszam, nie to miałam na myśli.

\- Wiem doskonale co miałaś na myśli. Niech jednak dotrze do ciebie, że dopóki ja jestem tu nauczycielem, a wy uczniami będę stosował własne metody.

\- Tak, panie profesorze. - nie powstrzymała sarkazmu.


	58. Do You Know?

\- Tak właściwie to, z czego Harry ma u ciebie korepetycje? – zapytała po tym, jak po raz kolejny miała opracowywać temat sama.

\- Kiedy ostatnio sprawdzałem byłem nauczycielem eliksirów. Idąc więc drogą dedukcji mogę się pokusić o stwierdzenie, że z eliksirów. – powiedział nawet na nią nie spojrzawszy.

\- Jakoś nie chce mi się wierzyć. – powiedziała.

\- Jakoś będę musiał z tym żyć. – zadrwił nie odrywając się ani na moment od wykonywanej pracy. W tej samej chwili rozległo się pukanie do drzwi.

\- Wejść. – powiedział Snape.

Niepewnym krokiem go gabinetu wszedł Harry.

\- Dobry wieczór profesorze. – powiedział niemrawo. Snape nie odpowiedział. Skrobał piórem po pergaminie. Dopiero kiedy skończył uniósł wzrok i spojrzał najpierw na Harry'ego, potem na Kirę.

\- A ty, na co właściwie czekasz? – zapytał.

\- Profesor nie powiedział, że mogę odejść. – rzuciła, wypowiadając słowo profesor i mogę z naciskiem.

\- Możesz odejść. – syknął.

Nie pozostało jej nic innego jak opuścić gabinet. Była bardzo ciekawa czego Snape tak naprawdę uczy Harry'ego. Nie wierzyła, że udziela mu korepetycji z eliksirów. Nie był raczej typem nauczyciela, który to robił. Podejrzewała, że ma to coś wspólnego z tym iż Harry również widział moment w którym Artur został zaatakowany. Zaraz po tym przybył do domu Syriusza i zażądał rozmowy z nim. Może Dumbledore kazał mu również szkolić go tak samo jak ją?

Po chwili zastanawiania się nad tym doszła jednak do wniosku, że nie. Snape nie uczył jej umiejętności panowania nad darem, nie uczył jej wróżbiarstwa. Nadrabiał z nią tylko to, czego powinna była się zacząć uczyć w wieku jedenastu lat. Musiało więc to być coś innego. Nie miała złudzeń, Snape nie zaspokoi jej ciekawości.

Jeszcze jedna sprawa nie dawała jej spokoju i spędzała sen z powiek. Im dalej zagłębiała się w świat magii, im więcej uwagi i czasu poświęcała nauce tym bardziej zastanawiała się jak to się stało, że jako jedenastolatka nie otrzymała listu z Hogwartu. Jak to się stało, że oprócz drobnych incydentów, nie wykazywała przez te 25 lat żadnych zdolności magicznych? Jakim cudem została przeoczona?

Czasami miała wrażenie, że Severus zna odpowiedź na to pytanie i była pewna, że gdyby go zapytała, powiedziałby prawdę. Jednak póki co nie miała odwagi zadać tego pytania. Nie miała odwagi by usłyszeć odpowiedź.


	59. You In My Mind

\- A naszego Wielkiego Inkwizytora co dziś ugryzło? – zapytała cicho dosiadając się do stołu nauczycielskiego jak zwykle obok Snape'a. Umbridge wściekła jak osa wyszła z sali z miną, która zapowiadała kłopoty.

Snape bez słowa podał jej gazetę o wdzięcznym tytule „Żongler". Na pierwszej stronie widniała zapowiedź obszernego wywiadu z Harry'm Potterem. Kira zdziwiona otworzyła gazetę na odpowiedniej stronie i zajęła się lekturą. Z każdym przeczytanym słowem oczy otwierały się jej coraz szerzej. Kiedy skończyła oddała czasopismo Severusowi.

\- Ciekawe co teraz będzie? – zapytała bardziej siebie niż jego.

\- Jak znam życie, to zostanie wydany kolejny dekret edukacyjny. – zadrwił.

\- Odnośnie czego? – zdziwiła się. – Zabronią sprzedaży wydania?

\- Nie sądzę, aby mogli to zrobić. Żongler do tej pory nie był popularnym pismem w związku z tym ministerstwo nie przykładało wielkiej roli do wpływania i kontrolowania treści tam zamieszczanych. Myślę jednak, że zabronią uczniom posiadania tej gazety.

\- To nie wykonalne. Zakazany owoc smakuje najlepiej. – stwierdziła.

\- W rzeczy samej.

Nie musieli długo czekać by potwierdzić swoje przypuszczenia. Każdy kto został przyłapany na posiadaniu gazety, lub choćby samego wywiadu narażał się na przykre konsekwencje. Jednak jak zwykle w takich przypadkach pomysłowość ciekawskich uczniów była nie do okiełznania. Po kątach widywała grupki uczniów, którzy pokazywali sobie artykuł, słyszała szepty, strzępki rozmów. Cała szkoła żyła tym wywiadem i żaden dekret edukacyjny nie był w stanie tego powstrzymać.

Umbridge była wściekła. Wlepiała szlabany i odbierała punkty jak szalona.

Snape z kolei wydawał się nie interesować całym tym zamieszaniem, choć z drugiej strony skoro był szpiegiem na pewno musiał donosić Voldemortowi o sytuacji w szkole. Siedząc w jego gabinecie dokładnie mu się przyglądała. Wśród kruczoczarnych, lekko tłustawych włosów dostrzegła kilka siwych pasm. Głębokie zmarszczki na czole i ciągnące się od nosa do ust postarzały go co najmniej o dekadę. Wiedziała ile ma lat, ale nadal nie mogła w to uwierzyć.

\- Nie sądziłem, że jestem dla ciebie na tyle interesujący byś wpatrywała się we mnie od dziesięciu minut. – powiedział złośliwie nie odrywając jednak wzroku od sprawdzanej pracy. Skreślił część tekstu i zaczął skrobać zawzięcie piórem po pergaminie.

Kira zmieszała się. Snape w prawym górnym rogu wysmarował ocenę. Po ruchu pióra wywnioskowała, że uczeń dostał „O".

\- Nie powinnaś marnować czasu na zastanawianie się nad przyczyną mojego wyglądu.

Kirę zamurowało. Skąd wiedział o czym myślała? Poruszyła się niespokojnie na krześle i zamknęła czytaną książkę.

\- Skąd wiedziałeś o czym myślę? – zapytała piskliwie. Snape sięgnął po kolejne wypracowanie, nadal nie zaszczycając jej nawet przelotnym spojrzeniem. Przez jego twarz przebiegła drwina. – Podsłuchujesz moje myśli? – wstała.

\- Nie muszę ich podsłuchiwać, jeżeli są takie głośne. – napisał kilka zdań na pracy i nakreślił Z.

\- Jak to robisz? To znaczy… zabraniam Ci! – ciekawość mieszała się z oburzeniem. Snape odłożył pióro i rozsiadł się wygodniej w fotelu wyciągając przy tym nogi.

\- Czyli uważasz się za jedyną osobę, która może mieć wgląd w życie innych? – zapytał.

\- To zupełnie co innego! Ja nie robię tego celowo i perfidnie! Od kiedy czytasz mi w myślach? – zrobiła krok w jego stronę i rzuciła oskarżycielskie spojrzenie. Bała się pomyśleć ile razy myślała o nim w sposób, o którym wolałaby żeby nie wiedział.

\- Nie muszę czytać w twoich myślach, aby wiedzieć o czym myślisz. Jesteś tak transparentna, że nie sprawia mi to żadnego kłopotu.

\- Jesteś okropny. – usiadła zrezygnowana. – Dlaczego to robisz?

\- Dla zabawy. – uśmiechnął się złośliwie, a ona miała ochotę wstać i wstrząsnąć nim. Nie odważyła się jednak. Zamiast tego przyglądała się jak jego długi wskazujący palec zakreśla kontur jego ust. W tym geście było coś, co ją hipnotyzowało. Nagle usłyszała złośliwy chichot Snape'a.

\- Niczego się nie nauczyłaś. – powiedział ponownie łapiąc za pióro.

\- Przestań czytać w moich myślach! Bawi cię moje zakłopotanie? – zapytała odzyskując część odwagi. – Dlaczego sam nie zapytasz, co o tobie myślę?

\- Ta wiedza nie jest mi do niczego potrzebna. – stwierdził już na dobre pochłonięty sprawdzeniem pracy. – Od jutra zaczniesz naukę obrony przed tym, jak to się wyraziłaś „czytaniem w myślach."


	60. A Mind Reader

Ze względu na to, że dorzucono jej kolejne lekcje nie miała już właściwie chwili dla siebie. Dodatkowo sprawę komplikował fakt iż musiała się „dzielić" Snape'm z Harry'm, który również odbywał z nim tajemnicze zajęcia.

Na szczęście dla niej, nauka podstawowych przedmiotów szła jej całkiem sprawnie. Potwierdzał to brak złośliwych komentarzy ze strony Snape'a. Bardzo długo musiała starać się, aby odgrzebać zaniedbane zdolności, ale kiedy w końcu się jej to udało lawina ruszyła. Oczywiście nie miała jeszcze takiej wprawy w czarowaniu jak inni w jej wieku, ale robiła znaczące postępy.

Snape w jej nauczaniu często wybiegał poza dany zakres wiedzy i zdarzało się, że ważyła eliksiry na poziomie szósto czy siódmoklasistów. Kiedyś nawet zapytała dlaczego tak robi.

\- Jeżeli widzę, że sobie z czymś radzisz nie widzę powodu, aby nie wypróbować twoich umiejętności na trochę wyższym poziomie. – powiedział zniecierpliwiony jej wtrąconym pytaniem.

\- Czyli nie jestem tak beznadziejna, jak twierdziłeś na początku.

\- Nie zaczynaj świętować z tego powodu. To, że nie jesteś w czymś beznadziejna nie oznacza wcale, że dobra.

Cały on… Jedno dobre słowo zabarwione setką złośliwych uwag. Czy nie mógł być przez chwilę miły? O czym ona myślała, oczywiście, że nie mógł… To był Snape! Złośliwy, ponury i zgorzkniały… Nie bywał miły. Postarał się, aby o tym wiedziała wystarczająco dobrze.

Idąc w kierunku jego gabinetu przystanęła na chwilę i potrząsnęła głową. Musi przestać o nim myśleć! Musi w ogóle przestać myśleć w jego towarzystwie, inaczej może to wykorzystać przeciwko niej.

Kwiecista łąka, kwiecista łąka, kwiecista łąka… – powtarzała sobie w myślach, chcąc zmienić ich bieg. Była gotowa zanim stanęła pod drzwiami. Gdy pozwolił jej wejść jeszcze raz powtórzyła swoją mantrę i weszła do mrocznego gabinetu.

\- Siadaj. – powiedział stojąc plecami do niej, szukając czegoś w swojej szafce.

\- Nie kazałeś mi dziś przynosić notatek i książek, dlaczego? – zapytała gdy usiadła. Nie czuła się komfortowo.

\- Dziś nie będziesz się uczyła standardowych umiejętności. – odwrócił się i zmierzył ją wzrokiem. Kira miała wrażenie, że patrzy na nią jak drapieżnik, który ocenia czy warto się fatygować dla takiej nędznej zdobyczy. – Dziś spróbuję cię wprowadzić w tajniki oklumencji i legilimencji. Co o nich wiesz?

\- Oklumencja jest magiczną obroną umysłu przed penetracją z zewnątrz. Legilimencja jest zdolnością wydobywania uczuć i wspomnień z umysłu innej osoby.

\- Idealnie wyrecytowane regułki z „Poradnika władzy nad umysłem". Coraz bardziej niestety przypominasz mi pannę Granger.

\- Zainteresowałam się tym, kiedy dyrektor wspomniał, że jesteś mistrzem oklumencji, a Sam-Wiesz-Kto legilimencji. – wytłumaczyła się pospiesznie. Dobrze pamiętała jego ostatni wybuch, gdy zainteresowała się zagadnieniem nie przerabianym w szkole.

\- Dobrze więc. – zaczął nadal nie spuszczając z niej oka. – Jak rozumiesz te pojęcia?

\- Nie bardzo je rozumiem. Ostatnio pokazałeś mi jak łatwo można się wślizgnąć do czyjegoś umysłu i czytać z niego jak z otwartej księgi. Oklumencja jak sądzę ma mnie przed tym obronić.

\- Czytanie w myślach, to prymitywne wytłumaczenie tego skomplikowanego procesu. Aby wtargnąć do twojego umysłu potrzebny jest przeważnie kontakt wzrokowy… - przerwała mu.

\- Nie patrzyłeś mi w oczy wczoraj, gdy grzebałeś w mojej głowie.

\- Powiedziałem „przeważnie". – dostrzegła cień irytacji na jego twarzy. – Gdy uda mi się wtargnąć do twojego umysłu, będę w stanie odczytać z niego wszystkie wspomnienia, nawet te pozornie zapomniane. Będę w stanie wyczuć twój strach, radość, miłość, ból, rozpacz i wszystkie uczucia związane z tymi wspomnieniami. Ponieważ będę wiedział jakie emocje wzbudza dane wspomnienie będę wiedział jak wykorzystać je przeciwko tobie. Aby skutecznie obronić swój umysł przed penetracją z zewnątrz, musisz wyzbyć się emocji, oddzielić je od wspomnień. Gdy je oddzielisz, uzyskana wiedza będzie bezużyteczna.

Kira próbowała nadążyć za jego tokiem myślenia. Zmarszczyła brwi i zapytała.

\- Czy dobrze rozumiem, że gdy zobaczysz u mnie strach…

\- Będę wiedział jak cię złamać. – wtrącił bez ogródek.

\- A jak zobaczysz wspomnienie, a nie poczujesz emocji z tym związanych…

\- Wspomnienie będzie dla mnie jałowe, bezużyteczne. Rozumiesz już różnicę pomiędzy legilimencją, a czytaniem w myślach?

Pokiwała głową. To nie było czytanie w myślach, to było coś więcej. Coś o wiele gorszego. Czytanie w myślach to był niemy czarno-biały film, a legilimencja, była dla niej jak barwna latynoska opera mydlana, gdzie emocje są wyraźne, tak by wszyscy wiedzieli co dany bohater czuje.

\- Zaczynamy. – powiedział nagle i stanął z wyciągniętą różdżką.


	61. Force Me!

\- Czy tego właśnie uczysz Harry'ego? – zapytała zwalając się wyczerpana na fotel. Głowa bolała ją niemiłosiernie. Miała wrażenie, że ktoś włożył ją w imadło i stopniowo zwiększał nacisk.

\- Skąd wiesz? – zapytał podejrzliwie.

\- Czy to nie oczywiste? – przymknęła oczy. Po raz pierwszy cieszyła się, że w jego gabinecie nie ma okien, nawet światło świec drażniło ją. – Zobaczył to samo co ja, kiedy Artur został ranny. Dyrektor powiedział, że nie jest to związane z posiadaniem takiego daru jak mój. Musi być w tym coś więcej.

Snape przyglądał się jej uważnie mrużąc przy tym niebezpiecznie oczy. W bladym świetle świec wyglądał na dwa razy bardziej strasznego niż za dnia.

\- Kontynuuj. – powiedział.

\- Do tej pory zastanawiałam się jak to możliwe, zrozumiałam to, gdy opowiedziałeś mi szerzej o legilimencji. Czy to nie tego ofiarą padł Harry? – Snape milczał, a jego twarz wykrzywił złowrogi uśmiech. – Mam rację? – zapytała.

\- Zaczęłaś w końcu myśleć samodzielnie. – zaczął obojętnie.

\- Czyli mam rację. Dlaczego zatem uczysz tego mnie? Nie wydaje mi się, żebym była w jakiś sposób zagrożona.

\- Wyciągnąłem jednak pochopne wnioski. – zadrwił.- Zacznij myśleć. Jesteś drugą po Potterze, której Czarny Pan szuka i choć mało prawdopodobne jest, aby wtargnął do twojego umysłu bez kontaktu wzrokowego, to nie mamy marginesu błędu. Nie wolno nam ryzykować.

\- Z Harry'm Sam-Wiesz-Kto też nie ma kontaktu wzrokowego. – stwierdziła po chwili zastanowienia.

\- Pottera i Czarnego Pana łączy szczególna, magiczna więź, którą musimy przerwać. U ciebie musimy zbudować mechanizmy obronne. Musisz wyczuć ten subtelny moment w którym głos w twojej głowie nie należy do ciebie. Będziesz odnosić wrażenie, że zatopiłaś się we wspomnieniach. Nie możesz dopuścić by intruz wtargnął zbyt głęboko. Póki co idzie ci fatalnie. – zakończył złośliwie.

\- Być może dlatego, że nie powiedziałeś mi tak naprawdę jak mam się bronić. – oburzyła się, a on posłał jej mrożące spojrzenie.

\- Najwidoczniej nie przykładałaś znaczącej uwagi do moich wcześniejszych słów. – syknął. – Jeszcze raz, Legilimens!

Była w domu dziecka i patrzyła jak jej najlepsza przyjaciółka opuszcza dom z nowymi rodzicami. Wizja rozmyła się… Miała 18 lat i musiała opuścić dom, stała na chodniku z walizką i ze łzami w oczach patrzyła na swoje dawne okna. Wizja ponownie rozmyła się. Siedziała na ławce w parku i liczyła pozostałe jej pieniądze, nikt nie chciał dać jej pracy. Nagle ponownie była w gabinecie Snape'a.

\- Wystarczy. – szepnęła, łapiąc się za głowę.

\- Nie przykładasz się. Pozwalasz mi na zbyt wiele.

\- Być może nie potrafię oddzielić emocji od wspomnień. To niewykonalne dla mnie. – wyjęczała.

\- Dopóki będziesz przykładać tak dużą rolę do tych sentymentalnych bzdur, nigdy nie osiągniesz celu. –Każde jego słowo było osobnym odłamkiem lodu wbijającym się w jej serce. Jak mógł być taki okrutny?

\- Wszystko co przeżyłam ukształtowało osobę, którą jestem teraz. Jak mam się tego wyrzec?

\- Nikt nie każe ci się tego wyrzec. Jesteś łatwym celem, łatwiejszym nawet niż Potter. Zbyt wiele moich sekretów skrywasz, abym pozwolił ci na taką niekompetencję. Będziesz musiała się przyłożyć, chyba, że jednak chcesz zobaczyć moją śmierć. – zakończył jadowicie.

Spojrzała na niego, dobrze wiedział gdzie uderzyć, by ją zabolało. Dobrze znał jej słabe strony, nawet bez legilimencji.

\- Jak możesz być taki okrutny? – zapytała z wyrzutem, a oczy ją zapiekły. Zdziwiła się, gdy usłyszała jego nieprzyjemny śmiech.

\- Jesteś taka łatwa do zmanipulowania. Gdybyś trafiła do szkoły w wieku jedenastu lat, nie mam wątpliwości do jakiego domu zostałabyś przydzielona. – zakpił.

\- O co ci dziś właściwie chodzi? – spojrzała na niego zupełnie nie rozumiejąc jego zachowania.

\- Kurczowo trzymasz się tych swoich rzewnych wspomnień jak jedynej deski ratunku, nie zauważając zupełnie, że trzymasz się brzytwy. – nachylił się nad nią. Ich oczy się spotkały. Mimo wysiłku nie potrafiła odwrócić wzroku. Jego oczy jak dwa ciemne tunele, zimne i obce przeszywały ją z bolesną dokładnością.

\- Przestań… - wyszeptała.

\- Zmuś mnie. – usłyszała w swojej głowie jego szyderczy głos.

* * *

 **Muszę się przyznać, że bardzo lubię ten rozdział, szczególnie ostatnie wersy. A jak Wam się podoba?**


	62. Don't You Dare!

Na całe szczęście była niedziela. Na całe szczęście nie musiała zwlekać się z samego rana z łóżka i biec na zajęcia ze Snape'm. Miała wrażenie, że jej głowa urosła do wielkości dyni z ogrodu Hagrida. Każdy promień słońca wdzierający się do jej komnat sprawiał jej ból. Nie mogła się poruszyć i tylko dziękowała niebiosom, że jest niedziela. Nie wstała na śniadanie. Była pewna, że sam zapach jedzenia spowoduje u niej wymioty. Lekcje oklumencji były okropne. Czuła się podczas nich tak, jakby spełniał się jej najgorszy koszmar, gdy wchodzi nago do szkoły. Tak się właśnie czuła, kiedy Snape grzebał w jej wspomnieniach. Była naga i upokorzona. Sytuacji nie poprawiał fakt, że ani razu nie odparła jego ataku. Zaczynała wierzyć, że się jej to nie uda.

Zwlekła się z łóżka i postanowiła, że się przewietrzy. Szła powoli korytarzem kiedy usłyszała zamieszanie na dziedzińcu przed zamkiem. Przyspieszyła. Zebrała się chyba cała szkoła. Na samym środku stała Umbridge i nauczycielka wróżbiarstwa, która zanosiła się od płaczu.

\- Uczę w tej szkole szesnaście lat. – załkała żałośnie. – Hogwart to mój dom. Proszę mnie nie wyrzucać.

Twarz Umbridge wykrzywił złośliwy i przesłodzony uśmieszek.

\- Zrobię to. – zaćwierkała radośnie. Kirze przewróciło się coś w żołądku. Nie znała zbyt dobrze profesor Trelawney, słyszała czasem jak z niej pokpiwano, jednak nie sądziła by zasłużyła na takie bezduszne traktowanie.

\- Jest Pani najmniej kompetentną nauczycielką. Nie widzę zatem powodu, aby nadal zajmowała się Pani nauczeniem. Wiąże się to z opuszczeniem szkoły. – Kira przygryzła wargi. Dobrze wiedziała jak to jest musieć opuścić miejsce, które uważało się za dom. Gdy już chciała ruszyć i stanąć w obronie nauczycielki, ktoś przytrzymał ją za rękę.

\- Ani mi się waż. – wysyczał Snape, który nie wiadomo skąd znalazł się tuż obok.

\- Ale przecież nie można tego tak zostawić! – powiedziała szeptem, tak by inni uczniowie nie słyszeli.

\- Twoja jakże szlachetna postawa kiedyś cię zgubi. – Dokładnie w tej samej chwili na dziedziniec wkroczył Dumbledore. Wydawał się być dwa razy wyższy. Wyprostowany, dumny i z tym nieustępliwym wzrokiem sprawiał wrażenie osoby, której nie jest się w stanie przeciwstawić.

\- Profesor McGonagall! – zawołał donośnie. – Proszę odprowadzić Sybillę z powrotem do zamku. – Minerwa natychmiast wykonała polecenie dyrektora, podtrzymując ledwie przytomną Sybillę.

\- Dumbledore! – oburzyła się Umbridge. – Według nowo wydanego dekretu edukacyjnego mam prawo…

\- Zwalniać moich nauczycieli. – przerwał jej. – Nie ma pani jednak prawa wyrzucać ich z zamku. Ten przywilej należy tylko do dyrektora.

\- Na razie. – jej ton zwiastował kolejny dekret. – Ponieważ nie masz zastępstwa na ta posadę będę zmuszona…

\- Mam odpowiedniego nauczyciela na to miejsce. – ponownie wtrącił się w zdanie.

\- Jak?! – oburzyła się. – Nie możesz! To Ministerstwo powinno…

\- Ministerstwo ma prawo przedstawić swojego kandydata, kiedy dyrektor nie jest w stanie znaleźć nikogo na to miejsce. Chyba nie muszę przypominać treści tego postanowienia?

To zadziwiające – pomyślała Kira jak ten dobrotliwy staruszek potrafi nagle zmienić się we władczego i nie znoszącego sprzeciwu. Jak wiele twarzy posiadał ten człowiek?

\- Czyli… - zaczęła przełykając – Mam rozumieć, że znalazłeś już kandydata?

\- O tak… - powiedział uśmiechając się. Umbridge gotowała się z wściekłości, jednak ponieważ wszyscy uczniowie bacznie się im przyglądali nie mogła niczego zrobić.

\- Znakomicie. – powiedziała pospiesznie i ruszyła do zamku.

Dumbledore rozejrzał się po zgormadzonych.

\- Nie macie nic do roboty? – rzucił, a uczniowie natychmiast rozbiegli się.

Kira stała jeszcze przez chwilę przyglądając się oddalającemu się dyrektorowi, gdy nagle przyszło jej coś do głowy. Odwróciła się w stronę Snape'a, ale jego już przy niej nie było.

* * *

 **Tak, wiem ten rozdział nic nie wniósł i jest wciśnięty w kanon/film... Ma to na celu naświetlenie ram czasowych. W zasadzie powoli zmierzamy ku końcowi.**


	63. If You Dont't Ask, You Will Not Hear Lie

Echa tej afery nie milkły długo. Póki co jednak Sybilla nie została usunięta ze szkoły, a wróżbiarstwa nauczał centaur Firenzo. Była zdumiona jego widokiem na szkolnym korytarzu. Ze względu na trudności z wchodzeniem po schodach, lekcje tego przedmiotu zostały przeniesione na parter. Słyszała, że uczniowie są nim zachwyceni.

\- Nawet o tym nie myśl. – powiedział Snape, kiedy po raz kolejny przyłapał ją na spoglądaniu w stronę Firenza.

\- Ale o co chodzi?

\- Wróżbiarstwa nie da się nauczyć. Mówiłem ci wielokrotnie.

\- Ale… - uciszył ją jednym stanowczym spojrzeniem. Na horyzoncie pojawiła się Dolores Umbridge wraz ze swoją brygadą inkwizycyjną.

\- Profesorze Snape! – zawołała słodziutkim głosikiem. Snape wyprostował się i założył ręce za siebie.

\- Tak, pani profesor? – zapytał ozięble.

\- Czy eliksir, o który prosiłam pana w zeszłym tygodniu dojrzał?

\- Tak.

\- Znakomicie. Oczekuję go zatem za godzinę w moim gabinecie. – Odeszła, stukając obcasami.

Snape odprowadzał ją wzrokiem, dopóki nie zniknęła za rogiem.

\- O jaki eliksir jej chodzi? – zapytała Kira podejrzliwie.

\- Nie pytaj, nie usłyszysz kłamstw. – powiedział nawet na nią nie patrząc. Ruszył ponownie w kierunku swojego gabinetu.

\- Mógłbyś raz potraktować mnie poważnie. – stwierdziła z wrzutem.

\- Nie musisz wiedzieć, o czymś, co cię nie dotyczy.

\- Zapomniałeś, że ja prędzej czy później i tak się dowiaduje. – zrobiła przemądrzałą minę.

\- Cóż… - wzruszył obojętnie ramionami. – Zaryzykuję. Teraz masz czas wolny. Zejdź mi z oczu.

\- Uważaj, bo ta twoja dobroć płynąca z serca jest wręcz niepokojąca. – zadrwiła przystając przy drzwiach do swojego pokoju.

Wkrótce jednak dowiedziała się o jaki eliksir prosiła Umbridge. Nie potrzebowała do tego swojego daru. Wieść gruchnęła tak wielkim echem, że wszyscy byli wstrząśnięci. Według oficjalnych informacji (którym nie ufała) Harry Potter na polecenie Albusa Dumbledore'a miał zorganizować i wyszkolić armię w celu usunięcia Korneliusza Knota ze stanowiska Ministra Magii. Wszystko się wydało i Minister wraz z aurorami przybyli do szkoły by aresztować i osadzić w Azkabanie dyrektora. Ten jednak zniknął za sprawą swojego cudownego feniksa. Obecnie stanowisko dyrektora Hogwartu piastowała Dolores Umbridge.

Nie długo czekała na to, by przekonać się jak fatalna stała się jej sytuacja.

\- Proszę usiąść panno Grey. – powiedziała słodziutkim głosikiem Umbridge. Kira stanęła w jej gabinecie jak oniemiała. Ze ścian krzyczał wszechobecny róż. Wszędzie, dosłownie wszędzie wisiały wizerunki kotów, które co jakiś czas pomiaukiwały na nią. – Napije się pani herbatki? – zapytała.

Doskonale wiedziała co by powiedział jej Snape, o spożywaniu czegokolwiek w obozie wroga.

\- Nie, dziękuje. – odmówiła grzecznie.

\- Nalegam. – naciskała. – Otrzymałam znakomitą herbatę prosto z Indii. Grzech nie spróbować. – dodała z naciskiem.

\- Skoro pani tak uważa. – burknęła zajmując miejsce.

\- Jak pani wie objęłam obowiązki dyrektora tej szkoły, w związku z tym podlega pani bezpośrednio mnie. – Mówiła nalewając do różowych filiżanek herbatę.

\- Rozumiem. – powiedziała jednak nie bardzo świadoma tego do czego zmierza.

\- W związku z tym życzyłabym sobie otrzymywać sprawozdania pani pracy z profesorem Snape'm.

\- Jakie sprawozdania? – oczami wyobraźni widziała minę Severusa, gdy się o tym dowie.

\- Codziennie przed zajęciami, chciałabym mieć wgląd do rezultatów pani współpracy z Mistrzem Eliksirów z poprzedniego dnia.

\- Wydaje mi się… - zaczęła niepewnie. – że tą kwestie musiałaby Pani omówić z profesorem Snape'em. Nie sądzę, abym mogła podjąć taką decyzję.

\- Ta decyzja już została podjęta Panno Grey i nie potrzebuję niczyjej zgody, aby wyegzekwować to od Pani. Mam za sobą samego Ministra Magii. Celem moich działań ma być wyeliminowanie niepożądanych praktyk w tej szkole.

\- Przyznam się, że teraz nie bardzo rozumiem. – spojrzała na nią z ukosa.

\- Obie dobrze wiemy kim w przeszłości był Severus Snape. – Umbridge wyciągnęła się w swoim fotelu z miną zwycięzcy. – Dobrze też wiemy, że Albus Dumbledore ufał mu bezgranicznie.

\- A więc o to chodzi. – powiedziała uświadamiając sobie jej tok myślenia. – Nie ważne jest, że w przeszłości profesor Snape służył Temu-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać, tylko że profesor Dumbledore mu ufał. Stał się, więc dla was niewygodny. – wstała. –Chyba nie mam jednak ochoty na indyjską herbatę. – stwierdziła oschle.

\- Panno Grey – zaczęła Umbridge nie ukrywając już rozdrażnienia. – jest tu pani tylko praktykantką. W moich rękach spoczywa pani kariera. Złamie ją bez mrugnięcia okiem, jeżeli tylko najdzie mnie na to ochota.

\- Próbuje mnie pani przestraszyć? – zapytała.

\- Ja? Skąd. Próbuje pani wytłumaczyć, że współpraca ze mną, a co za tym idzie z ministerstwem wyjdzie pani tylko na dobre. Czy zrozumiałyśmy się dobrze? – zapytała.

\- Nawet zbyt dobrze. – rzuciła – A teraz przepraszam, za chwilę zaczynam zajęcia. – Odwróciła się na pięcie i wyszła zwalczając w sobie chęć trzaśnięcia drzwiami.


	64. Useless

\- Głupia. – rzucił Snape w jej stronę, kiedy opowiedziała mu rozmowę z Umbridge.

\- Ale… - zawahała się.

\- Głupi dzieciaku! Czy uważasz, że te wszystkie wydarzenia nie zostały przewidziane?

\- Jak to? – teraz nie wiedziała już niczego. – Dumbledore celowo pozbawił się stanowiska i zrobił z siebie spiskowca?

\- Nie było to celowe. Dostosował się do sytuacji. Doskonale wiedział, co dzieje się w szkole i zdawał sobie sprawę, że prędzej czy później uczniowie zostaną zdemaskowani. Najważniejszym było, aby Potter nie został wydalony ze szkoły. Tak samo jak ty! – warknął. – Dlaczego więc marnujesz to, co próbujemy z dyrektorem ocalić? – zapytał.

\- Nie rozumiem. Czyli co? Mam na ciebie donosić? Mam powiedzieć Umbridge kim naprawdę jestem i co tu robię?

\- Głupia! – syknął i gwałtownie odwrócił się w jej stronę. Jego szaty zawirowały. – Dokąd pójdziesz, jeżeli Umbridge cię wyrzuci? Kto cię ochroni jeżeli ponownie wrócisz do swojego świata? Oni tego chcą. Czekają na okazję. Zacznij myśleć!

Kira nagle zrozumiała, że nie ma dokąd pójść. Usiadła zrezygnowana w fotelu.

\- Co mam robić? – zapytała nieprzytomnie.

\- Pójść do Umbridge i przystać na jej propozycję.

\- Ale to będzie oznaczało…

\- To nic nie będzie oznaczało. – przerwał jej. – Będziesz mówiła jej to, co wcześniej ustalimy. Ważne jest, abyś na tych spotkaniach wypijała u niej herbatę.

\- Oszalałeś? Przecież dobrze wiemy, co ona dolewa do tej herbatki. – Snape przymknął oczy, a grymas irytacji rozgościł na jego twarzy.

\- Kto przygotowuje w tej szkole wszystkie eliksiry? – zapytał przez zaciśnięte zęby.

\- Ty. – powiedziała bez wahania i nagle ją olśniło. – O! No tak! To znaczy, że Umbridge tak naprawdę nie ma Veritaserum?

\- Brawo. – powiedział kpiąco. – Nadzwyczaj szybko wyciągasz wnioski. – wycofał się za biurko. – Teraz zobaczysz jak to jest choć w małym procencie żyć moim życiem. – powiedział z goryczą.

\- To co będę robiła nie ma porównania z tym co robisz ty. Twoja rola jest nieoceniona. Jesteś niezastąpiony. Ja… ja jestem nikim w tej grze. Byłoby pewnie lepiej, gdyby mnie w ogóle tu nie było i nie trzeba by tracić cennego czasu na nauczenie mnie czegoś.

Snape spojrzał na nią, ale niczego nie powiedział. Uznała to za potwierdzenie jej słów. Zamrugała szybko chcąc odpędzić napływające do oczu łzy. Była piątym kołem u wozu, kulą u nogi i na dodatek była całkowicie bezużyteczna.


	65. My Dear Friend

Po kilku długich tygodniach Kira przyzwyczaiła się do porannych wizyt w gabinecie Umbridge. Skrupulatnie zdawała sprawozdania z ich codziennej pracy. Umbridge jednak wydawała się nie specjalnie interesować jej zajęciami. Głównie pytała o to, czy nie zauważyła w zachowaniu Snape'a czegoś niepokojącego. Szczerze mówiąc sam Snape był w całości niepokojący. Nie musiała więc aż tak bardzo mijać się z prawdą. Dopytywała gdzie znika co jakiś czas. Kira nie miała pojęcia w jaki sposób Umbridge dowiedziała się o tym, że Snape'a co jakiś czas znikał. Oczywiście mówiła, że nie wie, to też była półprawda.

Tymczasem uczniowie piątych klas rozpoczęli ostatnią prostą do egzaminów, które miały się odbyć za miesiąc. Wszędzie gdzie spojrzała widziała ich z nosami w książkach. Ponieważ wiosna tego roku dopisywała dobrą pogodą, błonia w czasie wolnym były okupowane przez wszystkich.

Dziś po raz kolejny nie miała zajęć wieczornych ze Snape'm. Dziś była kolej Harry'ego. Jutro ona będzie męczyła się z oklumencją. Do tej pory niestety nie udało się jej skutecznie obronić przed atakiem Severusa i szczerze wątpiła, czy kiedykolwiek się jej to uda. Snape oczywiście miał na niej z tego powodu używanie. W złości mówił, że celowo sabotuje te zajęcia. Co równocześnie oznaczało, że chce by zginął. Za każdym takim oskarżeniem oburzała się i zaprzeczała przysięgając, że robi co może.

Siedząc nad brzegiem jeziora i przeglądając swoje notatki usłyszała szum skrzydeł. Podniosła wzrok i spojrzała, że w jej kierunku leci mała szara sówka. Dobrze ją znała. Wstała natychmiast i wyciągnęła rękę. Sówka przysiadła na jej ramieniu trzymając w dziobku list. Serce zadrżało jej na myśl o tym co znajdzie w nim. Dała sowie małe ciasteczko, które ta natychmiast pochłonęła i wzbiła się w powietrze. Kira stała jeszcze chwilę wpatrując się w kopertę.

Tyle tygodni czekała, aż Syriusz odezwie się do niej, tyle listów wysłała do niego. Teraz kiedy trzymała w swoich dłoniach odpowiedź od niego nie wiedziała, czy chce wiedzieć co zawiera.

Czy przysłał jej wyjca z wiadomością, żeby dała mu spokój? Czy grzecznie poprosi ją, by już więcej nie kontaktowała się z nim. Nie liczyła raczej na to, by znowu byli przyjaciółmi, nie po tym jak go zawiodła.

Usiadła ponownie na kocu i z westchnieniem otworzyła list.

 _Kiro,_

 _Byłem głupcem. Zbyt wiele czasu zajęło mi uświadomienie sobie, że nie można nikogo zmusić do miłości. Serce nie sługa, prawda?_

 _Nie jesteś winna temu, że nie byłaś w stanie mnie pokochać. Widocznie tak miało być._

 _Mam nadzieję, że z czasem uda nam się odbudować to co utraciliśmy przez te miesiące._

 _Zawsze będziesz mogła na mnie liczyć, od tego są przecież przyjaciele._

 _S._

Przeczytała list jeszcze kilka razy, a z każdym napisanym przez Syriusza słowem odczuwała większą ulgę. Potrzebował czasu. To ona była głupia naciskając na niego. Działała kierowana egoizmem. Był jedyną osobą, która ją wspierała w tym świecie i dlatego nie mogła się pogodzić z jego utratą.

Teraz wszystko będzie już dobrze.

Poczuła się niezwykle lekka, miała ochotę tańczyć. Po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu była szczęśliwa.


	66. Your Pathetic Memory

Następnego dnia Snape był wyjątkowo wściekły. Szczerze mówiąc nie widziała go w takim stanie nigdy. Instynktownie trzymała się dwa kroki za nim, nie dając mu powodu na wyładowanie wściekłości właśnie na niej. Cały dzień chodziła za nim z duszą na ramieniu. Uczniowie umykali przed nim w pośpiechu. Ciągle zastanawiała się, co takiego musiało się wczoraj wydarzyć, by był taki wściekły.

Miała nadzieję, że nie przyczyniła się do jego stanu. W przeciwnym razie czeka ją dziś bolesna lekcja.

Wieczorem stawiła się na ich zajęciach. Perspektywa wściekłego Snape'a grzebiącego w jej głowie była przerażająca. W duchu modliła się, by był już spokojny i opanowany.

Pomyliła się. Już kiedy weszła wyraźnie widziała złość wypisaną na jego twarzy. Czoło zmarszczone, usta wykrzywione w niemiłym grymasie. Stanęła przed nim niepewna, nie odważyła się usiąść, czy powiedzieć coś pierwsza. Cierpliwie czekała, aż skończy skrobać piórem po pergaminie. Sądząc po zawziętości z jaką pióro tańczyło po wypracowaniu szykował się naprawdę złośliwy komentarz. Już współczuła uczniowi do którego kierowane były słowa.

Snape zmienił się w ciągu tych kilku tygodni. Wcześniej udało im się wypracować jako taką relację. Gdy wykonywała jego polecenia dało się go znieść. Ze zdziwieniem stwierdziła, ze lubi go. Nawet takiego burczącego i zgorzkniałego. Fascynował ją, tak… to dobre słowo. Fascynował. Był inny niż znani jej mężczyźni. Nie był przystojny, ale nie przeszkadzało jej to. Szczerze mówiąc przestała zwracać uwagę na jego wykrzywione, pożółkłe zęby, tłustawe włosy, czy nienaturalną bladość cery.

Kiedy mówił, szedł, czy nawet tylko patrzył na nią jej serce zamierało. Było w nim coś pociągającego… Cała ta otoczka tajemniczości i jego chłodny dystans sprawiał, że wszystko inne traciło sens.

Od jakiegoś czasu jednak ponownie traktował ją tak, jak na początku ich znajomości. Miała już tego po dziurki w nosie, ale nigdy oczywiście mu tego nie powie. A przynajmniej, nie kiedy jest w takim stanie.

\- Siadaj. – odezwał się w końcu. Nie czekała, by musiał się powtarzać. – Od dziś nasze zajęcia wrócą do normy. W każdy dzień tygodnia będziemy spotykali się o zwykłej porze.

\- To znaczy, że nie masz już zajęć z Harry'm? – zapytała.

\- Powiedzmy, że panu Potterowi udało się osiągnąć więcej niż bym sobie tego życzył. – zauważyła jak mocniej zacisnął palce na piórze, które niebezpiecznie zatrzeszczało.

Wiedziała, że dalsze zagłębianie się w temat może nieść dla niej fatalne skutki, więc tylko pokiwała głową.

\- Dziś oklumencja. Lepiej dla ciebie byłoby, abyś w końcu poczyniła jakieś postępy. – powiedział złowieszczo.

\- Uwierz mi, że niczego bardziej w życiu nie pragnę.

\- Nie będę tolerował sarkazmu.

\- To nie był sarkazm. – oburzyła się. – Naprawdę chcę się tego nauczyć. Jak możesz w to wątpić? – zapytała dobrze wiedząc na czym skończy się ta dyskusja.

\- Znam się na ludziach.

\- Widocznie nie na wszystkich. – była coraz bardziej poirytowana i coraz trudniej było jej to ukryć.

\- Ach taaak…. – zaczął bardzo powoli. – Zapomniałem, jaka jesteś szlachetna i jak bardzo zależy ci na tym by nie oglądać mojej śmierci. – zakpił. – Jakie to w stylu Gryffindora.

\- To nie ja narażam własne życie szpiegując Sam Wiesz Kogo. Kto teraz ma więcej odwagi?

\- Dosyć tego! – uderzył pięścią w biurko. Pióro pękło z cichym trzaskiem. Pochylił się w jej stronę, a oczy mu płonęły. Kira instynktownie odchyliła się w fotelu. – Zacznij w końcu wykonywać moje polecenia, nie mam ani czasu, ani najmniejszej ochoty na niańczenie ciebie dłużej niż wymaga tego ode mnie Dumbledore. Mam dosyć twoich ciągłych komentarzy! Mam dosyć oglądania twoich żałosnych wspomnień! – wrzasnął, by chwile po tym ponownie usiąść w fotelu. W jednej chwili ponownie sprawiał wrażenie opanowanego.

Kira siedziała ze spuszczoną głową i wpatrywała się w swoje zaciśnięte dłonie. Nie chciała na niego patrzeć w tej chwili, ale nie miała wyboru. Powoli podniosła wzrok by stawić mu czoła.

\- Uważasz, że jestem żałosna? – zapytała. – Masz rację. Jestem żałosna próbując bezskutecznie dopasować się do świata, który od pierwszego dnia jest dla mnie wrogi. Jestem żałosna próbując zasłużyć sobie na twoje jedno dobre słowo. – twarz Snape'a pozostała niezmieniona. – Masz rację… nie powinnam cię narażać na swoje mało interesujące towarzystwo. – wstała. – Jesteś wielkim czarodziejem. Nie powinieneś tracić czasu na dawnego charłaka, który w kilka miesięcy chce nadrobić 25 lat. – poczuła jak po policzku spływa jej pojedyncza łza. Nie chciała dać mu satysfakcji by oglądał ich więcej. Zanim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć wyszła, puszczając się biegiem na korytarzu.

* * *

 **Od tego momentu w zasadzie zaczynamy przygotowania do końca. Nie zostało już zbyt wiele rozdziałów. Ciekawa jestem czy domyślacie się co zdarzy się na końcu. Wiele osób pewnie za to zakończenie będzie chciało mnie zabić, ale cóż...**


	67. You are blind!

Siedziała nad brzegiem jeziora. Słońce zaszło już jakiś czas temu, a jedynym źródłem światła był rozświetlony zamek i koniec jej różdżki.

Chociaż tego zdążyłam się nauczyć… - pomyślała z goryczą.

Nie wyobrażała sobie, że jutro tak po prostu pójdzie do niego na zajęcia, tak jak gdyby nic się nie stało. Nie była taka jak on. Nie potrafiła robić dobrej miny do złej gry. Nie powinna się dziwić, taka była jego praca.

Niechętnie jednak przyznała mu rację. Co ona sobie właściwie wyobrażała? Jej niby to „szczególne" zdolności, wcale nie okazały się takie szczególne. Zakon zainteresował się nią tylko dlatego, że w rękach wroga byłaby zagrożeniem. Nie odgrywała w tej sprawie żadnej roli. Była nikim. A na dodatek Snape tym nikim musiał się zajmować. Nic dziwnego, że wściekł się. Nie robiła od dłuższego czasu żadnych postępów. Tracił tylko swój czas, a wiedziała jak zajętym człowiekiem był.

Westchnęła żałośnie. Musi wymyślić plan awaryjny. Z dyrektorem nie ma kontaktu, zapadł się pod ziemie. Jedyną osobą, która mogłaby jej pomóc był Snape. Na dodatek jej egzamin z aportacji załatwiony potajemnie przez Dumbledore miał się odbyć za tydzień. Snape nauczył ją tej umiejętności już miesiąc temu, ale nie odważyłaby się aportować bez licencji. Doskonale pamiętała swoje pierwsze próby.

Gdyby tylko mogła się stąd wyrwać… Przebiegło jej przez głowę. To co niby byś zrobiła? – pomyślała. Dokąd byś poszła? Miała trochę odłożonych pieniędzy. Pensja z ministerstwa wpływała regularnie, a do tej pory nie wydała ani knuta. Nie miała na co. Hogwart zapewniał wszystko, co tylko było potrzebne do życia. Mogłaby więc zatrzymać się chwile w Dziurawym Kotle, dopóki nie znalazłaby pracy i jakiegoś mieszkania. Nie łudziła się jednak. Nie miała dyplomu tutejszej szkoły magii, nie miała właściwie żadnego dyplomu, który potwierdzałby, jej umiejętności. Naprawdę była żałosna…

\- Jak tak dłużej będziesz siedziała na ziemi, to się przeziębisz. – usłyszała jedwabisty głęboki głos za jej plecami. Nie odwróciła się jednak.

\- Od kiedy obchodzi cię moje zdrowie? – zapytała.

\- Nie obchodzi. – kolejny strzał prosto w serce.

\- Więc po co tu jesteś? Nie odejdę, nie martw się. Nie mam dokąd. – głos załamał się jej, ale nie pozwoliła sobie na kolejne łzy.

Bardzo długo milczał, pomyślała że odszedł. Odwróciła się by sprawdzić i napotkała jego spojrzenie. Pomimo ciemności doskonale widziała jego błyszczące czarne oczy. Oświetlany łuną światła z zamku sprawiał wrażenie zjawy. Czarne szaty załopotały na wietrze.

\- Wracaj do zamku. – powiedział, ale nie doczekał się reakcji z jej strony. Westchnął. – Nie jestem typem osoby, która ma w zwyczaju przepraszać. Nie łudź się więc, że usłyszysz ode mnie przeprosiny.

\- Znam cię na tyle dobrze, żeby o tym wiedzieć. – zakpiła, nie starając się ukryć złośliwego tonu.

\- Wracaj więc do zamku. – ponownie nie ruszyła się z miejsca. – Zamierzasz tracić mój czas na tą gierkę? Powinnaś być w zamku, minęła pora kolacji, Umbridge pytała o ciebie.

\- Jesteś świetnym kłamcą, na pewno dobrze mnie wytłumaczyłeś. – nie widziała jego twarzy, ale usłyszała jak nerwowo wciąga powietrze.

\- Nie zmuszaj mnie, abym zaprowadził cię siłą do twojego pokoju.

\- I co zrobisz? Złapiesz mnie za ucho, jak niesfornego uczniaka i zawleczesz tam na oczach wszystkich?

\- Nie jesteś moją uczennicą i nigdy nie traktowałem cię jak jednego z moich uczniów.

\- Odniosłam inne wrażenie.

\- To już twój problem. – stwierdził. – Nie zamierzam ci tłumaczyć, że wcześniejsza złość nie miała być wymierzona w ciebie. Jestem kim jestem. Nie zmienię się tylko dla twojej wygody. Albo zaakceptujesz mnie z wszystkimi moimi wadami, albo siedź tu do rana. Ostrzegam jednak, że w tym lesie żyją niebezpieczne stworzenia.

\- Dla mojej wygody? – zapytała tłumiąc złośliwy śmiech. – Uważasz, że do tej pory byłeś chodzącym przykładem cnót i dobroci? Gdybym nie akceptowała twojego charakteru nie uważasz, że nie uczynilibyśmy żadnego postępu? Nie będę ci wypominać ile razy zaciskałam zęby, gdy ty mieszałeś mnie z błotem. Ile razy powstrzymywałam chęć rzucenia w ciebie jakąś paskudną klątwą… Niczego nie robiłeś dla mojej wygody! A ja nigdy o nic cię nie prosiłam! – warknęła i wstała. – Jesteś ślepy Severusie Snape. Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo. – Ruszyła przed siebie zostawiając go za sobą.


	68. What Is My Real Name?

Dogonił ją, kiedy była już prawie przy drzwiach swoich pokoi. Chwycił ją za ramie i pociągnął do swojego gabinetu. Zszokowana nawet nie zareagowała. Wepchnął ją do środka i zatrzasną za nimi drzwi.

\- Oszalałeś? – rozcierała bolące ramie.

\- Albo wyjaśnimy sobie wszystko teraz, albo nie widzę możliwości kontynuowania tych zajęć. – powiedział patrząc jej prosto w oczy. Instynktownie zwiększyła dystans między nimi.

\- Co tu jest do wyjaśniania? Nie lubisz mnie, nawet nie tolerujesz mnie. Wcale ci się nie dziwie. Jestem tylko jakąś przybłędą, która chyba tylko przypadkowo trafiła do tego świata.

\- Nie jesteś przybłędą. – powiedział odwracając się w stronę pustego kominka.

\- Jestem. – powiedziała przez zaciśnięte zęby.

\- Nie. – powiedział już spokojniej. – Wiem kim byli twoi rodzice.

Te słowa odbijały się jeszcze długo echem w jej głowie. Wydawało się jej, że świat nagle zwolnił. Nadszedł ten moment. Wystarczy, że go zapyta, ale czy naprawdę była na to gotowa?

Nie będzie już lepszego momentu, by się dowiedzieć.

\- Powiedz mi. – poprosiła szeptem. Snape powoli odwrócił się, by na nią spojrzeć.

\- Jesteś córką Abraxasa Malfoy'a. Młodszą siostrą Lucjusza Malfoy'a.

\- Tego, który miał za zadanie mnie schwytać i przekazać Sam Wiesz Komu? – zapytała siadając w fotelu. Poczuła, że nogi się pod nią uginają.

\- Tak. – powiedział krótko.

\- Ale jak… jak to się stało, że… - nie była w stanie dokończyć.

\- Oficjalnie, jesteś martwa. – powiedział to takim tonem, że gotowa była w to uwierzyć.

\- Martwa. – powtórzyła.

\- Dlatego nie otrzymałaś listu z Hogwartu. Po twoich narodzinach przebadał cię specjalny magomedyk. Orzeczono, że nie posiadasz zdolności magicznych. Według nich byłaś charłakiem. W tego typu rodach było to hańbą. Twoi rodzice upozorowali twoją śmierć, a w rzeczywistości podrzucili cię do mugolskiego domu dziecka. Lucjusz dowiedział się o tobie, gdy wasz ojciec wyznał mu to na łożu śmierci. Okazało się, że od zawsze miano cię na oku. Twoja matka, potajemnie co jakiś czas odwiedzała sierociniec. Była jednym z darczyńców. Wypytywała o dzieci, a szczególnie o ciebie. Kiedyś jedna z opiekunek powiedziała jej, że wokół ciebie dzieją się jakieś dziwne zbiegi okoliczności. Ponoć często przewidywałaś co się za chwile stanie, lub co działo się na długo przed tym kiedy tam trafiłaś. Było jednak za późno by wszystko odkręcić. Twój ojciec stwierdził, że nawet jeżeli posiadasz jakiś dar, to bycie wieszczką było raczej pogardzanym zajęciem.

Kira słuchała tego co mówił i próbowała sobie to wszystko poukładać. Nie pamiętała by widywała w domu dziecka jakąś kobietę, która tam przychodziła. To wszystko było takie nierealne… Snape kontynuował.

\- Malfoy podzielił się tymi informacjami z Czarnym Panem, który stwierdził, że nie mogłaś być charłakiem, a twoje magiczne zdolności były tylko zaniedbane, dlatego się nie rozwijały. Mogłaś też otrzymać dar widzenia przyszłości i przeszłości więc zapragnął by cię sprowadzono. Dalszy ciąg znasz.

\- To znaczy, że…

\- Jesteś czarownicą czystej krwi. – dokończył za nią.

\- Nie jestem pewna teraz, czy naprawdę chciałam to wszystko wiedzieć. - usiadła w fotelu i patrzyła przed siebie.

\- Powiedziałaś mi kiedyś, że chcesz się dowiedzieć kim jesteś.

\- Tak, ale nie sądziłam, że będzie to takie bolesne. Moi rodzice porzucili mnie tylko dlatego, że hańbą było mieć mnie za córkę. - spojrzała na niego i wydawało się jej, że przez krótką chwilę ujrzała w jego oczach współczucie. Nie... musiało się jej przewidzieć.

\- Powinnaś im raczej podziękować. – powiedział siadając za biurkiem. W jego oczach nie dostrzegła już niczego. – Malfoy'owie od dawna są związani z Czarnym Panem. Nie czekałoby cię w ich rodzinie nic dobrego.

\- Czy wiesz… - zawahała się – Czy znasz… moje prawdziwe imię? – Snape spojrzał na nią i długo wpatrywał się w jej oczy.

\- Lilith. – powiedział w końcu.

* * *

 **Gdzieś tam, kiedyś tam przeczytałam, że znaczenie imienia Lilith to Pani śmierci.**


	69. Be Careful What You Wish

Praktycznie nie spała tej i następnej nocy. Próbowała to wszystko sobie poskładać w jakąś całość. W końcu jednak uznała, że być może najlepszą rzeczą jaką dla niej zrobili rodzice było porzucenie jej w domu dziecka. Snape opowiedział jej kim była jej „rodzina". Wiedziała, że nie chce być uważana, za jedną z nich. Dlatego odrzuciła swoje prawdziwe imię na rzecz tego, które nadali jej mugole. Od zawsze była Kirą, a Lilith umarła ponad 25 lat temu.

Ze Snape'em nie rozmawiała zbyt wiele. Każde mówiło tyle ile wymagała tego sytuacja. Ich zajęcia ponownie nabrały sztywnego formalnego tonu. Nie przeszkadzało jej to. W końcu dotarło do niej kim jest Snape i czego należy się po nim spodziewać. Przestała się oszukiwać, że zacznie traktować ją przyjaźniej.

Po tygodniu nadszedł czas na jej potajemny egzamin z aportacji. Wilkie Twycross instruktor przeprowadzający test okazał się być zaufanym przyjacielem Albusa Dumbledore'a, w związku z tym udało się im to zachować w tajemnicy.

Egzamin zaliczyła praktycznie od razu. Opanowała tą sztukę dosyć szybko dzięki lekcją z Severusem.

Trzymała teraz w ręku licencję, jej pierwszy dokument, który potwierdzał przynależność do tego świata.

Teraz, gdyby chciała mogłaby stąd odejść. Problem polegał na tym, że nie miała dokąd.

Snape obserwował ją czujnym wzrokiem. Czuła to, nie dała jednak po sobie poznać, że to zauważyła. Chciała się od niego uwolnić. Był wszędzie! Gdzie się odwróciła – widziała jego twarz. Jedyne czego pragnęła to chwili wytchnienia od wwiercających się w nią czarnych bezdennych oczu.

Wiedziała, że z łatwością może wedrzeć się do jej umysłu i poznać jej myśli, jednak była pewna, że po ostatniej awanturze nie zrobi tego, a przynajmniej nie poza lekcjami oklumencji.

Lekcje oklumencji! Kilkugodzinne tortury, podczas których wynajdywał najbardziej żenujące wspomnienia. Powtarzał tylko, by oczyściła swój umysł! Jakby to była najłatwiejsza rzecz na świecie. Była zmęczona. Chciała tylko znaleźć się z powrotem w swoim pokoju, owinąć kołdrą i przespać najbliższe tygodnie.

Usłyszała jak odkłada pióro i delikatnie odsuwa swój fotel od biurka.

\- Ponieważ stosunkowo szybko uporałaś się z egzaminem, poćwiczymy oklumencję. – nie odpowiedziała. Snape zrobił dłuższą pauzę i kontynuował. – Czego do tej pory się nauczyłaś? – zapytał.

Pomyślała, że to jego kolejna prowokacja. To jasne, że niczego! Jeszcze nigdy nie udało się jej wypchnąć go ze swojego umysłu. Był zbyt silny.

\- Niczego. – powiedziała cicho. – Nie potrafię wyczuć momentu w którym włamujesz się do moich myśli. – powiedziała oschle.

\- Taaak. – powiedział przeciągle obrysowując kontur swoich ust. Odwróciła wzrok. – Spróbujemy ponownie. – wstał i wyciągnął różdżkę, Kira wstała również.

Gdy stanęli naprzeciwko siebie Snape bez ostrzeżenia rzucił zaklęcie.

Siedziała przy stole nauczycielskim w wielkiej sali i obserwowała jak Snape czyta Proroka Codziennego. W chwilę po tym siedziała w klasie do eliksirów i przyglądała się jak prowadzi lekcje. Wspomnienie rozmyło się i pojawiło się kolejne. Czarne oczy skierowane w jej stronę, płomienie w kominku, jej strach i przyspieszony oddech… NIE! Nie będziesz tego oglądał!

Wszystkimi swoimi siłami odcięła go od wspomnienia i wyrzuciła z głowy.

Gdy powróciła do rzeczywistości opierała się o regał z książkami. Snape stał wyprostowany, ale w ręku nie trzymał już różdżki. Długo milczał wpatrując się w nią z tą przenikliwością. Schylił się by podnieść wytrąconą z dłoni różdżkę.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że masz na moim punkcie obsesje. – zakpił.

\- Nie mam na twoim punkcie obsesji! – zaprzeczyła. – Po prostu jesteś wszędzie! Nie można się od ciebie uwolnić! – rzuciła, kryjąc narastające zakłopotanie.

Lewy kącik ust Snape'a uniósł się delikatnie.

\- Pytanie, czy chcesz się ode mnie uwolnić? – Nie odpowiedziała, usiadła tylko zmęczona w fotelu. – To trzecie wspomnienie? – zapytał.

Milczała, wpatrując się w swoje splecione dłonie.

\- To nie mogło być wspomnienie. – usiadł również, opierając się wygodnie. – Widziałem to z mojej perspektywy, a nie z twojej. – mówił dalej. Kira czuła na sobie jego palący wzrok. – Czy to przypadkiem nie było, to co zobaczyłaś w dniu kiedy mnie poznałaś?

Nie miała odwagi spojrzeć na niego, więc tylko skinęła delikatnie głową.

\- Cóż… na twoje szczęście, w porę mnie wyrzuciłaś. – tym razem spojrzała na niego. – Widocznie tak bardzo nie chcesz, aby ta wizja została przeze mnie odkryta, że w końcu zmobilizowałaś się do obrony. Nie wiedziałem, że ćwiczyłaś zaklęcia niewerbalne.

\- Nie ćwiczyłam. To był przypadek. – powiedziała.

\- W każdym razie udało ci się. – powiedział obojętnie, zabierając się do sprawdzania prac domowych. – Radziłbym jednak zmienić obiekt westchnień. – dodał złośliwie.

\- Bardzo śmieszne. Nie wzdycham do ciebie. Ja nawet nie wiem… - urwała. Snape rzucił jej szybkie, zaciekawione spojrzenie.

\- Czego nie wiesz? – zapytał.

\- Ja nawet nie wiem, jak wygląda miłość. – odpowiedziała wzdychając ciężko.

\- Nigdy nikogo nie kochałaś? Myślałem, że u dziewcząt to raczej powszechne.

\- Źle myślałeś. – rzuciła. – Nie byłam, nie jestem i nie będę taka jak większość kobiet. Jeżeli już mam oddać komuś swoje serce, to chcę, aby to było na zawsze.

Snape chwile się jej przyglądał, zanim ponownie zabrał się za sprawdzanie trzymanego w ręku wypracowania. Już myślała, że nie skomentuje tego co powiedziała.

\- Uważaj na to, czego sobie życzysz. - powiedział z troską w głosie, której nigdy dotąd u niego nie słyszała.


	70. You own me nothing!

\- Gryffoni zdobyli puchar quidditch'a. Nie cieszysz się? – zapytała kierowana czystą złośliwością. Wiedziała bowiem, jaki jest jego stosunek do uczniów tego domu. Spojrzał na nią z góry z grobową miną. Nie odpowiedział. – Trochę szkoda, że Harry nie mógł grać, ale Ron za to poradził sobie fantastycznie. – kontynuowała przesłodzonym tonem.

\- Skończ! – warknął zirytowany.

\- Jesteś dziś strasznie nerwowy. – powiedziała udając zaniepokojenie, zakładając sobie przy tym nogę na nogę.

\- Nie bardziej niż zwykle.

\- Dyskutowałabym z tym.

\- A ja nie. – spojrzał na nią ostrzegawczo.

\- Dobrze już dobrze. –mruknęła.

\- Od poniedziałku zaczynam sesję egzaminacyjną. – powiedział spoglądając na nią z góry. – Bądź więc grzeczną dziewczynką i nie denerwuj mnie.

\- Przestań traktować mnie jak dziecko.

\- To przestań się tak zachowywać.

Z nastaniem niedzielnego popołudnia, w szkole pojawili się egzaminatorzy z ministerstwa. Spotkała ich będąc w pokoju nauczycielskim. Umbridge pełniąc obowiązki dyrektora szkoły nadskakiwała im jak tylko potrafiła. Na nic jednak się to zdało, ponieważ ci pytali tylko o Dumbledore'a i nic nie robili sobie z tego, że oficjalnie jest przestępcą. Mimo oskarżeń cieszył się szacunkiem wśród egzaminatorów.

\- To jest panna Kira Grey. – usłyszała głos Umbridge. – Jest praktykantką profesora Snape'a.

Kira uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało w stronę gości.

\- Snape ma praktykantkę? – zapytała starsza kobieta z fantazyjnym kapeluszem na głowie. – Do tej pory nigdy nikogo nie przyjął.

\- Pewnie dlatego, że nikt o zdrowych zmysłach nie pcha się w paszczę lwa. – zaśmiał się postawny mężczyzna obok. Pozostali zachichotali.

\- Musisz być zdolna, jeżeli cię przyjął. – starsza pani ponownie przemówiła podchodząc bliżej i mierząc od stóp do głów. – Dlaczego jednak ty zdecydowałaś się na praktykę u niego? – zapytała.

Kira rozejrzała się po pokoju, zerkając na każdego. Wszyscy czekali z niecierpliwością na odpowiedź.

\- Profesor Snape to wybitny specjalista. – powiedziała w końcu. – Nie przeszkadza mi jego temperament. Jestem wdzięczna za szansę, którą mi dał i doceniam fakt, że poświęca swój cenny czas na nauczanie mnie. – Spojrzała w stronę wejścia. W progu stał Snape i przyglądał się jej uważnie. Zarumieniła się i odwróciła pospiesznie wzrok. Grono egzaminatorów pokiwało głowami i ponownie wrócili do wcześniejszych tematów, nie pytając już o nic. Odetchnęła z ulgą. Snape'a nie było już w pokoju.

Gdy tego wieczoru szła na spotkanie z Severusem miała serce w gardle. Przed oczami ciągle miała wyraz jego twarzy. Mimo iż nie mówiła o nim niczego złego, wolała by nie usłyszał tych słów. Sama nie wiedziała dlaczego. Ponownie zarumieniła się.

\- Wejść. – usłyszała żołnierską komendę po tym, jak nieśmiało zapukała do jego drzwi.

\- Dobry wieczór. – powiedziała wchodząc.

\- Dziś obrona przed czarną magią. Porozmawiamy o klątwach niewybaczalnych. Co o nich wiesz? – mówił ze znaną jej obojętnością. Odetchnęła w duchu, nie zamierzał komentować jej słów.

\- Najgorszym jest Avada Kedavra. To klątwa, której nie idzie zablokować. Jest śmiercionośna. Następny jest Cruciatus. Klątwa, którą się torturuje, gdyż niesie ze sobą niewyobrażalnie złą energię, która sprawia ból. Ostatnią klątwą jest Imperius. Dzięki temu można przejąć kontrolę nad innym umysłem. Wszystkie trzy klątwy są niewybaczalne, co oznacza, że użycie jej przeciwko komuś karane jest dożywotnim pobytem w Azkabanie.

Milczał wpatrując się w jeden punkt. Kira zamrugała zdziwiona i poruszyła się niespokojnie w fotelu.

\- Snape? – odpowiedziała jej cisza. Wstała niepewna i podeszła powoli do niego. Delikatnie dotknęła jego ramienia. Ocknął się wyrwany z letargu i zaskoczony spojrzał na nią.

\- Słuchałeś mnie w ogóle? – zapytała.

Przez chwile w jego oczach zobaczyła zakłopotanie, które prawie natychmiast przerodziło się w determinację. Wyprostował się i ponownie na jego twarzy zagościł zwykły wyraz.

\- Zawsze słucham. – odparł beznamiętnie.

\- Wszystko w porządku?

\- Zachowaj swoją troskę dla kogoś innego. Nie potrzebuje jej. – warknął.

\- Dlaczego taki jesteś? Dlaczego za każdym razem, kiedy staram się zrozumieć ciebie, zatrzaskujesz mi drzwi przed nosem.

\- Być może dlatego, że nie lubię, kiedy ktoś wtyka nos w nie swoje sprawy.

\- Nie chcę być wścibska, ale kiedy widzę, że coś cię trapi, chciałabym ci pomóc. To wszystko.

Wstał gwałtownie z miejsca i podszedł do pustego kominka.

\- Nie możesz mi pomóc.

\- Skąd wiesz? Prosiłeś kiedyś o moją pomoc? – zrobiła dwa kroki w jego stronę.

\- Czy twoja troska o mnie wynika z tego, że jesteś mi tak niezmiernie wdzięczna za poświęcony czas? – zapytał z drwiną rzucając jej krótkie spojrzenie.

\- Nie, ale nawet jeśli by tak było, czy to zbrodnia?

\- Nie trudź się zatem. Nie jesteś mi nic winna. Uczę cię tylko dlatego, że dyrektor wydał mi takie polecenie. Gdyby to zależało ode mnie, nigdy nie poświęciłbym swojego czasu na uczenie cię.

Zabolały ją jego słowa, ale nie dała się zbić z tropu. Znała go już dosyć dobrze, żeby wiedzieć, że to jego mechanizm obronny. Do tej pory po podobnych słowach wyszłaby trzaskając drzwiami przełykając gorycz upokorzenia. Teraz nie miała zamiaru się cofać…

\- Jeżeli to prawda, to tym bardziej jestem ci wdzięczna. – ponownie zrobiła kilka kroków w jego kierunku. Była już bardzo blisko niego. Wystarczyło wyciągnąć rękę, bo go dotknąć.

\- Jesteś głupsza niż myślałem. – zadrwił.

\- Być może. – przyznała. – Za to ty nie potrafisz dostrzec, że komuś na tobie może zależeć. Wiem, że mnie nie lubisz i, że jestem ci tylko kulą u nogi. Nie musisz mi o tym przypominać. Jednak pomimo tego wszystkiego, chcę ci powiedzieć… - urwała czując, że spłonęła rumieńcem. - … bo pewnie nikt ci dziś tego nie powiedział, że jesteś ważny… jesteś potrzebny.

Snape stał odwrócony do niej plecami. Wyczuła, że z każdym jej słowem spinał się. Milczeli długo zanim Snape powoli odwrócił się, by na nią spojrzeć.

Pod wpływem jego spojrzenia cofnęła się o krok. Mimo iż bardzo chciała, nie była w stanie odwrócić wzroku. Jego oczy… nagle uświadomiła sobie, że w swoim życiu nie widziała nic piękniejszego. Były jak bezgwiezdna zimowa noc. Człowiek patrząc w nie zatracał się. Nie była w stanie się już poruszyć, kiedy on zrobił krok w jej stronę.

* * *

 **Mam nadzieję, że czekacie na więcej i też wstrzymaliście na chwilę oddech. :P**


	71. Sympathy for the Devil

Snape zrobił krok w jej stronę, nawet na sekundę nie spuszczając z niej oczu. Poczuła, że nogi odmawiają jej posłuszeństwa i pewnie gdyby nie to, że trzymała się oparcia jego fotela runęłaby na ziemię.

Przez nieznośnie długą chwilę Snape przeszywał ją swoim wzrokiem, gdy nagle usłyszała jego złośliwy chichot.

\- Grey, Grey, Grey… - wyciągnął dłoń i sięgnął by założyć jej pasmo włosów za ucho. Kira wstrzymała oddech. – Ty naiwny dzieciaku. – zamrugała parokrotnie, gdy cofnął dłoń i odszedł od niej.

\- Przyznam, że przez krótką chwilę nawet dałem się nabrać, na twoje czułe słówka. – sięgnął na półkę z książkami i wyciągnął pierwszą z brzegu, otwierając ją na pierwszej stronie. – Jesteś ważny… - powiedział to takim tonem jakby spluwał. – Jesteś potrzebny… Takie to szlachetne! Niech do ciebie dotrze w końcu, że nie potrzebuję twojej litości.

\- Litości? – oburzyła się wracając do równowagi. – Litości?! To nie jest litość! Ja… - urwała, a on zatrzasnął książkę i spojrzał na nią.

\- Co ty? – zapytał.

Po chwili wahania odpowiedziała.

\- Ja też czasem jestem smutna i też nie mam gdzie z tym pójść. Rozumiem cię. To wszystko.

\- Rozumiesz… - powiedział powoli. – Nie rozumiesz! I lepiej dla ciebie będzie, jeżeli nie będziesz musiała tego rozumieć.

\- Ty… - zrobiła krok w jego stronę. – Ty naprawdę nie wierzysz, że można się tak po prostu o ciebie martwić. To smutne.

\- Nie potrzebuję twojej TROSKI! – wyraz jego twarzy zmienił się w sekundę. Nagle stał się dwa razy wyższy i dwa razy bardziej przerażający. Zrozumiała swój błąd. – Radziłem sobie do tej pory doskonale bez niej! Skieruj swoje matkowanie na kogoś, kogo będzie to obchodziło! Nie przekraczaj granicy, którą nakreśliłem.

\- Ta granica już dawno nie istnieje, a odbudowanie jej nie przyniesie skutku. – powiedziała biorąc swoje książki do ręki i kierując się w stronę wyjścia. – Czy ci się to podoba, czy nie jesteś dla mnie ważny i zawszę będę się o ciebie martwić. – odwróciła się w stronę wyjścia i nagle zamarła wstrzymując oddech.

Snape spojrzał na nią zdziwiony i odłożył trzymaną książkę na biurko.

\- Grey? – zapytał podchodząc do niej powoli.

-To się stanie, gdy zegar wskaże za minutę północ. Zielone światło rozświetli komnatę i rozdzieli na zawsze dwie szukające się dusze. – mówiła obcym głosem. – Zielone światło… Za minutę północ… Rozdzieli… - jej oddech przyspieszył. – Na zawsze… Nie uratujesz. – wyszeptała ostatnie słowa i ugięły się pod nią kolana.

W ostatniej chwili zdążył ją złapać.

Jeszcze zanim zdołała otworzyć oczy, poczuła potworny ból głowy. Jej skronie pulsowały i poczuła jakby zaciskała się wokół nich rozżarzona obręcz.

Kiedy uchyliła powieki zdała sobie sprawę, że leży nie w swoim łóżku. Próbowała sobie przypomnieć, co się właściwie stało, ale bezskutecznie.

Uniosła się wyżej, a kiedy wzrok przyzwyczaił się do ciemności dojrzała blady blask jednej świecy, która tliła się po drugiej stronie pokoju. Pokój był niewielki. Skromnie urządzony. Oprócz łóżka znajdowała się tam tylko niewielka szafa. Pomieszczenie nie miało okien i jęknęła kiedy uświadomiła sobie, co to oznacza. Z trudem wstała z łóżka. Ból głowy był tak silny, że przez chwilę widziała białe plamy przed oczami. W życiu nie miała takiej migreny. Ruszyła w kierunku drzwi zza, których sączyło się światło. Uchyliła je delikatnie i zobaczyła, że Snape czyta w fotelu.

Pierwszy raz w swoim życiu widziała go bez swoich sławnych szat. Miał na sobie tylko czarną dobrze skrojoną koszulę i równie czarne spodnie. Rękawy koszuli były podwinięte na tyle, by dojrzała jego mroczny znak. Coś przewróciło się jej w żołądku. Dlaczego była w sypialni Snape'a? Dlaczego niczego nie pamięta. Przypomniało się jej, że przecież miała zamiar wyjść z jego gabinetu. Dlaczego zatem nadal tu była? Gdy oparła się mocniej na klamce, drzwi zaskrzypiały. Snape natychmiast spojrzał na nią i odłożył książkę.

\- To miło z twojej strony, że się w końcu obudziłaś. Byłem pewien, że przyjdzie mi spać w fotelu.

\- Co się właściwie stało? – zapytała wchodząc do gabinetu.

\- Nie pamiętasz? – zapytał mrużąc oczy.

\- Czy pytałabym, gdybym pamiętała? – potarła zbolałe skronie. Snape wstał, podszedł do szafki i wyjął z niej niewielką fiolkę, którą jej podał.

\- Wypij to. Uśmierzy ból. – posłusznie wypiła eliksir i natychmiast poczuła ulgę. Odetchnęła.

\- No więc? – zapytała ponownie.

\- Zanim wyszłaś zaczęłaś wieszczyć.

\- Co?! - usiadła z wrażenia. – Wieszczyć? Co mówiłam.

\- Nic, co byłoby odniesieniem do konkretnej osoby. – usiadł. – Powiedziałaś tylko, że to się stanie za minutę północ i, że rozbłyśnie zielone światło, które rozdzieli dwie szukające się dusze.

\- Co to może znaczyć?

\- Zielone światło, to najpewniej mordercze zaklęcie. – powiedział obojętnie.

\- Tyle to i ja wiem. Jednak to niczego nie wyjaśnia, co mamy z tym zrobić.

\- A czy ja wiem dziewczyno? – zapytał już zniecierpliwiony. – Kto z nas dwóch ma dar widzenia przyszłości?

\- Ten dar jest beznadziejny! Albo widzę, rzeczy na które nie mam wpływu, albo mówię coś, czego nie pamiętam i nie wiadomo o co właściwie chodzi. – jęknęła zapadając się głębiej w fotelu. Snape milczał. Zapytała więc o coś innego.

\- Dlaczego nie przeniosłeś mnie do mojego pokoju?

\- Było późno. Jak miałbym wytłumaczyć komuś, kogo bym spotkał, że niosę cię nieprzytomną w ramionach?

\- Myślę, że nie sprawiłoby ci to problemu. Każdy uwierzył by ci, gdybyś powiedział, że przekląłeś mnie za moje bezczelne komentarze.

\- Byłaby to i może prawda, gdyby nie fakt, że groziłby mi za to Azkaban. – spojrzał na nią delikatnie się uśmiechając. – Poza tym ktoś musiał cię mieć na oku.

\- Czyli nie taki diabeł straszny jak go malują. – uśmiechnęła się i wstała. – Pójdę już. Na pewno chcesz odpocząć. Przepraszam za sprawienie ci kłopotu. Wiem jak cenny jest twój czas.

* * *

 **Wiem, że pewnie spora część z Was liczyła w tym rozdziale na pocałunek, Albo chociaż na trochę inny obrót sprawy, a tu psikus... nie ma... Mam jednak nadzieję, że rozdział i tak się Wam podoba.**


	72. Seal Our Fate

Kolejne dni mijały niezauważone. Egzaminy toczyły się pełną parą, w związku z tym Snape miał dużo więcej obowiązków. Jej wieczorne zajęcia bywały odwoływane coraz częściej. Nie miała o to pretensji, wręcz przeciwnie, była wdzięczna. Nie miała kompletnie głowy do tego, by się uczyć. Nie mogła przestać myśleć o wygłoszonej kilka dni temu przepowiedni. Kogo się tyczyła? Czyje życie ponownie jest zagrożone? Westchnęła ciężko i spojrzała w stronę zamku. Noc była ciepła, siedziała więc na brzegu jeziora wpatrując się w gwiazdy. To samo robili piątoklasiści, których egzamin z astronomii właśnie trwał w najlepsze. Nie miała ochoty wracać do środka. Wsłuchiwała się w cykanie świerszczy i ciche pluski wody. Panujący spokój zakłóciło nagle otwarcie i zatrzaśnięcie głównych drzwi zamku. Wstała i spojrzała w tą stronę. W kierunku chaty Hagrida szło pięć osób. Wydawało się jej, że na samym przedzie kroczyła Umbridge. Było ciemno i stała oddalona, jednak jej nie sposób pomylić z kimś innym. Z każdym krokiem zbliżali się do domu gajowego. Kira miała złe przeczucia, więc wzięła do ręki różdżkę i ruszyła powoli w ich kierunku.

W chwilę po tym z chaty wyszedł Hagrid i zaryczał wściekle, wymachując pięściami. W jego kierunku posłano pięć snopów czerwonego światła.

To niemożliwe! Chcą go oszołomić! – pomyślała oburzona przyspieszając kroku, gdy nagle przypomniała sobie słowa Snape'a: „Twoja jakże szlachetna postawa kiedyś cię zgubi." Przystanęła, przyglądając się całemu zamieszaniu.

Brytan gajowego ruszył w jego obronie, niestety oszołomiono go, a wówczas Hagrid zaryczał złowrogo. To zadziwiające, że oszałamiacze się go nie imały. Piątka napastników nie była w stanie poradzić sobie z jednym pół olbrzymem.

Frontowe drzwi zamku ponownie się otworzyły i Kira dostrzegła spieszącą w ich stronę szczupłą i wysoką postać.

\- Jak śmiecie! – usłyszała głos profesor McGonagall. – Zostawcie go! Dajcie mu spokój, mówię! – krzyczała, gdy nagle w jej stronę posłano cztery oszałamiacze. Kira pisnęła przerażona. Profesor McGonagall runęła na ziemię. Gdy zrozumiała co się stało, puściła się biegiem w jej stronę.

Jak tak można! Pięciu na jednego! Była bez szans! Gdy do niej dobiegła spostrzegła lecący w jej stronę czerwony promień.

\- Protego! – wrzasnęła odbijając zaklęcie.

\- Brać go! – krzyknęła Umbridge w stronę uciekającego Hagrida.

Na szczęście żadne z nich nie zdołało go już dogonić. Zniknął w ciemnościach zakazanego lasu.

Pięć osób ruszyło w jej stronę. W tym czasie Kira zdołała wyczarować nosze i przenieść na nie McGonagall.

\- To bestialskie! – krzyknęła prosto w twarz Dolores. – Jak pani może tak nadużywać swojej władzy! A wy! – wskazała na czterech mężczyzn. – Spójrzcie co zrobiliście, przecież to kobieta! A pani – wskazała palcem na Umbridge – pożałuje tego co zrobiła!

\- Panno Grey… - zaczęła ze złośliwym uśmiechem na twarzy. – Chyba się Pani zagalopowała. Proszę przenieść profesor McGonagall do skrzydła szpitalnego i zjawić się w moim gabinecie razem z profesorem Snape'm. – Jeszcze raz posłała w jej stronę obrzydliwy uśmiech. Kira wyprostowała się i rzuciła w jej stronę najbardziej nienawistne spojrzenie na jakie było ją stać. Gdy odeszli lewitowała nosze z nauczycielką do zamku, gdzie natychmiast się nią zajęto.

Kira ruszyła do lochów. Czekała na nią jeszcze jedna konfrontacja. Zapukała do drzwi Snape'a. Otworzył jej po dłuższej chwili zdziwiony jej wizytą.

\- Pani dyrektor prosi nas do siebie. – wypowiedziała te słowa z obrzydzeniem.

\- Dlaczego? – spojrzał na nią podejrzanie.

Kira spuściła wzrok. Absolutnie nie mogło jej przejść przez gardło, że na pewno zostanie wywalona ze szkoły.

\- Co zrobiłaś? – zapytał wychodząc na korytarz i ruszając w kierunku gabinetu Umbridge. Milczała. Podążała tylko za nim, czując, że jej świat zaczyna gwałtownie się kurczyć. Dokąd się uda? Może Syriusz pozwoli jej pomieszkać jakiś czas u siebie?

Gdy stanęli pod jej gabinetem, drzwi uchyliły się prawie natychmiast.

\- Zapraszam. – powitała ich cukierkowym tonem. Na jej twarzy widoczny był wyraz zwycięstwa.

Snape wszedł do środka, lekko popychając Kirę do przodu.

\- Zapewne profesorze Snape zastanawia się Pan, dlaczego wzywam Pana o tak późnej porze?

\- W rzeczy samej. – powiedział rzucając krótkie spojrzenie na Kirę.

\- Panna Grey dopuściła się wobec mnie rażącego braku dyscypliny, którego niestety nie mogę tolerować. Moim życzeniem jest, aby opuściła Hogwart.

Snape zacisnął usta i ponownie spojrzał na Kirę, która trzymała wysoko uniesioną głowę. Nie obchodzi jej, że ją wywalą! Stanęła w obronie krzywdzonej kobiety! Nawet Snape nie może mieć o to pretensji.

\- Jeżeli mogę zapytać Pani dyrektor, w jaki sposób panna Grey dopuściła się niesubordynacji?

\- Na oczach czterech światków zwymyślała mnie i zarzuciła nadużywanie władzy!

\- To dlatego, że oszołomiliście profesor McGonagall! – warknęła. – Była bezbronna! Profesorze Snape! – spojrzała na niego z niemym błaganiem. Jego oczy zapłonęły, zobaczyła to. Jednak żadnym innym gestem nie dał po sobie poznać, że to co usłyszał go zdenerwowało.

\- Minerwa McGonagall zasłużyła sobie na takie traktowanie. Od samego początku utrudniała mi pracę. Była buntowniczką, która współpracowała z Dumbledorem!

\- To nieprawda! Chciała was tylko powstrzymać, przed atakiem na Hagrida, którego w piątkę atakowaliście!

\- Dosyć. – powiedział Snape. - Pani dyrektor chciałbym jednak prosić, aby panna Grey mogła nadal kontynuować praktykę. Poświęciłem zbyt wiele czasu i energii, by teraz to wszystko zaprzepaścić. – zrobił krok w jej stronę zostawiając Kirę za sobą. – Niedługo rozpoczną się wakacje i jestem pewien, że przez ten czas panna Grey nabierze ogłady. Osobiście tego dopilnuje. Sam również wyciągnę konsekwencję wobec braku jej dyscypliny. – zapewnił.

Umbridge milczała długo, patrząc to na jedno, to na drugie.

\- Nie mogę Snape. Ministerstwo znajdzie ci zdolniejszego praktykanta, jestem tego pewna.

\- Nie interesuje mnie inny praktykant - mówił spokojnym lecz złowrogim tonem – Poświęciłem jej zbyt wiele czasu, aby zostało to zaprzepaszczone. Dołożę wszelkich starań by panna Grey już nigdy nie zawiodła oczekiwań ministerstwa. Proszę mi zaufać. - dodał z naciskiem.

Umbridge zacmokała.

\- Gdyby nie to, że Lucjusz Malfoy jest tobą zachwycony, nie brałabym takiej możliwości pod uwagę. Dobrze, panna Grey może pozostać, jednak od dziś jest na warunkowym. Jeżeli zrobi, powie, lub choćby pomyśli o czymś, co mi się nie spodoba wyleci z hukiem.

\- Tak jest, pani dyrektor. – Snape skłonił się nieznacznie i ruszył do wyjścia, łapiąc w żelaznym uścisku ramię Kiry i pociągając ją do drzwi.

\- Chwileczkę profesorze. – zawołała za nimi Umbridge. Snape stanął natychmiast i spojrzał przez ramię, nawet na chwilę nie rozluźniając uścisku w jakim trzymał ramię Kiry.

\- Tak?

\- Nie usłyszałam przeprosin. – usiadła w fotelu i uśmiechnęła się słodko.

Kirze przewróciło się w żołądku. To nie jest tego warte! Na pewno nie przeprosi! Woli, żeby ją ta ropucha wywaliła.

Snape'a jednak to nie obchodziło. Brutalnie pociągnął ją do Umbridge i mocniej zacisnął dłoń na ramieniu. Kira syknęła rzucając mu obrażone spojrzenie. Dobrze wiedziała do czego ją teraz zmusza, a zaciskające się palce dawały jej o tym boleśnie znać. Ból w końcu był nie do wytrzymania więc wyjąkała.

\- Przepraszam.

\- Mam nadzieję, że od dziś rozumiemy się już doskonale panno Grey.

\- Tak. – rzuciła krótko czując ponownie jak Snape zaciska swoją dłoń.

Po chwili raz jeszcze pociągnął ją do wyjścia. Gdy byli już na korytarzu puścił jej ramię i ruszył wściekły w stronę lochów.

\- Rusz się! – warknął.

\- Jak twoim zadaniem miałam postąpić? – dogoniła go.

\- Nie tutaj! – syknął.

Był wściekły. Już dawno nie widziała go tak zdenerwowanego. Wiedziała co ją czeka. Nie obchodziło jej to. Gdyby ponownie postawiono ją w takiej samej sytuacji, podjęła by taką samą decyzję. Tak należało zrobić! Tego wymagała moralność! Stanąć w obronie słabych i krzywdzonych.

Otworzył z rozmachem drzwi swojego gabinetu i przepuścił ją w drzwiach, zatrzaskując je za nimi.

\- Której części zdania nie zrozumiałaś, gdy mówiłem ci jak ważne jest, abyś się nie wychylała! – krzyknął podnosząc głos z każdym wypowiadanym słowem.

\- Co miałam zrobić? Pozwolić by ją zabili? – zapytała. – Posłali w jej stronę, cztery oszałamiacze jednocześnie! – oburzyła się. – Kiedy chciałam jej pomóc, Umbridge zaatakowała również mnie!

Snape wyprostował się. To zadziwiające, jak wydawał się wyższy w chwilach, gdy był wściekły.

\- To nadal nie była twoja sprawa! Wiesz co by się stało, gdybym cię nie wybronił? – zapytał podchodząc do niej tak blisko, że czuła jego oddech na swojej skórze. – Schwytano by cię jeszcze zanim dotarłabyś do Londynu! Głupia! – wrzasnął wprost do jej ucha.

\- Czyli twoim zdaniem mam bezczynnie patrzeć na to, jak komuś dzieje się krzywda? A gdybyś to był ty? Też nie chciałbyś, abym ci pomogła?

\- Nie, nie chciałbym! Bo to by oznaczało, że pogrzebiesz nasze szanse na zwycięstwo! Niech dotrze do ciebie w końcu, że pewne ofiary muszą zostać poniesione!

\- Nie zgadzam się z tobą! Wierzę, że jeżeli będziemy starać się ze wszystkich sił, ocalimy każdego, kogo życie będzie zagrożone. A przyglądając się bezczynnie, pomagamy złu zwyciężyć.

\- Naiwna kretynka! Odpowiadam za ciebie! – odsunął się w stronę kominka, w którym palił się ogień. Mimo lata, w lochach zawsze było zimno.

\- To przestań! Może ja też nie potrzebuję, żebyś mi matkował!

\- Czy ci się to podoba, czy nie jesteśmy przywiązani do siebie. Twój los spoczywa w moich rękach i odwrotnie! Dopóki mam coś do powiedzenia w tej kwestii, będziesz posłuszna. Tym najlepiej przyczynisz się do zwycięstwa.

\- A może mam już tego dosyć? – powiedziała ciszej. – Może nie mam już sił i żałuje dnia, w którym zjawiliście się w moim salonie?

\- Trochę za późno na taki żal. Zabrnęłaś już zbyt daleko.

\- Zawsze mogę zawrócić.

\- Możesz, to prawda. – przyznał, odwracając się w jej stronę. – Jestem jednak ciekaw, jak wówczas zniesiesz wyrzuty sumienia oglądając jak giniemy jeden po drugim.

\- Przestań!

\- Czy nie tego tak bardzo się boisz? – ponownie zbliżył się do niej. – Czy dlatego, tak bardzo boisz się zasnąć, by nie ujrzeć jak umieramy? Twoje wizje kiedyś się spełnią, nawet ta, której nie chcesz mi wyjawić.

Umilkł. Kira oddychała ciężko patrząc na niego. Ponownie nie była w stanie odwrócić wzroku.

\- Naprawdę chcesz wiedzieć, co wówczas zobaczyłam? – zapytała. – Naprawdę? Ostrzegam cię jednak, że jeżeli ta wizja się wypełni, nic nie będzie już dla ciebie takie samo. – Patrzył na nią z tą samą obojętnością co zawsze, jednak w jego oczach dostrzegła wahanie. Trwało to krótką chwilę, bo zaraz po tym wyprostował się i na jego twarzy zagościła pewność siebie.

\- Powiedz mi.

Kira westchnęła. Liczyła na inną odpowiedź. Nie było jednak odwrotu. Pokonała, więc dwa ostatnie dzielące ich kroki. Nigdy nie byli tak blisko siebie i gdy podniosła wzrok, by spojrzeć na niego dostrzegła w jego oczach strach. Po raz pierwszy zobaczyła, że się przestraszył. Ten, który na co dzień stawiał czoła najpotężniejszemu czarodziejowi, stał się w jej oczach bezbronny. Wspięła się na palce i złożyła na jego zimnych ustach pocałunek. Nieśmiały, jakby samym tylko dotykiem miała zburzyć podwaliny świata. Wyczuła, że zaskoczyła go, jednak nie cofnął się. Zamiast tego przyciągnął ją do siebie i oddał pocałunek.

* * *

 **No i jest...**

 **Komu się podoba?**

 **Komu się nie podoba?**

 **Piszcie, karmcie Pana Wena.**


	73. Loss, Love and Legacy

Mimo upływu czasu, nadal nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co zrobiła. Pocałowała Snape'a! Zgryźliwego, ponurego i wiecznie niezadowolonego Snape'a! Pocałowała go!

Nie to jednak było najgorsze… Najgorsze było to, jak oddał pocałunek i trwali tak złączeni, dopóki nie wróciła mu trzeźwość umysłu i wywalił ją za drzwi.

Stała chwilę oszołomiona przed jego drzwiami próbując wyrównać przyspieszony oddech, i nagle do niej dotarło co zrobiła. Natychmiast rzuciła się biegiem w kierunku swoich pokoi. Wpadła pod prysznic i chciała zmyć z siebie to upokorzenie, które sama sobie zafundowała. Nie mogła mieć do niego żadnych pretensji. Zachowała się jak kompletna kretynka! Jak mogła pomyśleć, by on chciał wiedzieć co naprawdę było w tej wizji. Powinna skłamać, wymyślić na poczekaniu jakąś historyjkę. Jak mogła być taka głupia! Przecież on kocha inną kobietę! Dotknęła palcami swoich ust, przywołując wspomnienie tamtych chwil. Przez ułamek sekundy była pewna, że on też tego chce, że nie odepchnie jej. Przez ten ułamek sekundy zalała ją fala uczuć i emocji, które do tej pory były jej obce. Będąc w jego ramionach, przyznała Syriuszowi rację. Przestała się oszukiwać. Jednak on w końcu ją odepchnął i światło, które zajaśniało jej w głowie gwałtownie zgasło.

Nie wiedziała teraz co bardziej ją upokorzyło, to że go pocałowała i przyznała się przed samą sobą do skrywanych uczuć, czy to że ją odrzucił.

Na całe szczęście nie mieli dziś ze sobą zajęć. Jednak nie łudziła się, że to wszystko rozejdzie się po kościach. Kiedyś będą musieli stawić temu czoła. W momencie całe jej dotychczasowe życie przeleciało jej przed oczami.

\- Idiotka! – warknęła na siebie, zwalając się bezwładnie na łóżko.

Nie wyjdzie stąd już nigdy. Zabarykaduje się i zapadnie pod ziemię. Co ona sobie myślała?

Spojrzała na zegarek, właśnie trwały ostatnie egzaminy, za chwile rozpoczną się wakacje. Była za to wdzięczna. Może chociaż przez te dwa miesiące nie będą się widywać i zdoła zapomnieć o wszystkim.

Przymknęła oczy, nieprzespana noc dała się jej we znaki. Była zmęczona i nawet nie wiedziała kiedy zasnęła.

Biegła zdyszana przez ciemne korytarze, a odgłos jej kroków roznosił się echem. Wokół panowała złowroga cisza, jednak doskonale wiedziała co dzieje się w podziemiach ministerstwa. Wzmocniła uścisk na różdżce i wpadła do windy, wciskając guzik z natarczywością, jakby to miało wszystko przyspieszyć.

Gdy głos w windzie oznajmił przybycie na poziom Departamentu Tajemnic ponownie puściła się szaleńczym biegiem wzdłuż korytarza. Teraz doskonale słyszała odgłosy odbywającej się tam walki.

Wpadła do owalnego pomieszczenia ledwie łapiąc oddech. Wszędzie widziała pojedynkujące się pary, jednak to ta jedna przykuła jej uwagę. Widziała jak Syriusz walczy z jakąś kobietą, która miała obłęd w oczach. Widziała jak Syriusz śmieje się z niej, odbijając jej klątwy. Ten uśmiech widniał na jego twarzy nawet wtedy, kiedy śmiertelna klątwa ugodziła go w pierś.

Kira krzyknęła, jednak z jej ust nie wydobył się żaden dźwięk. Chciała pobiec do niego, jednak nogi wrosły jej w ziemię. Nie mogła się ruszyć dławiona przez szaleńczą bezradność i rozpacz. Kiedy tak szamotała się sama ze sobą, powróciła do rzeczywistości spadając z hukiem z łóżka.

* * *

 **Wiem, że pewnie nie tak sobie to wszystko wyobrażaliście, ale cóż :P**

 **Ostatnia prosta w naszej historii, przygotowujcie się na koniec.**

 **Pozdrawiam Was w ten wietrzny poranek.**


	74. Where the hell have You been?

Kiedy zdała sobie sprawę, z tego co zobaczyła o mały włos nie wybuchła histerycznym płaczem, ale w tej samej chwili usłyszała w swojej głowie głos Severusa: „Nie czas na twoje łzy, dziewczyno!".

Ma racje! Nie czas na to! Skoro to zobaczyła to znaczy, że można temu zapobiec. Pozbierała się i biegiem ruszyła do Severusa. Tylko on mógł pomóc. Gdy dopadła do jego drzwi i zobaczyła, że są zamknięte, ponownie opanowało ją przerażenie. Zaczęła w nie walić z całych sił licząc na to, że Snape jednak jest w środku. Nie było go. Liczyła się każda chwila! Nie wiedziała kiedy zdarzenie z jej wizji będzie miało miejsce. Nie mogła jednak dopuścić do tego, by Syriusz brał w tym udział. Musiała go ostrzec! Gdzie do jasnej cholery jest Snape, kiedy jest potrzebny!

Kiedy to pomyślała usłyszała zbliżające się kroki, spojrzała w tą stronę i odetchnęła z ulgą. Snape szedł pospiesznie w jej stronę z groźną miną.

-Dobrze, że jesteś! – dopadła do niego.

\- Nie mam teraz czasu na twoje histerie. Muszę udać się na Grimmauld Place.

\- Ja właśnie w tej sprawie! – ruszyła za nim. – Widziałam jego śmierć!

Snape gwałtownie się zatrzymał i rzucił jej badawcze spojrzenie.

\- Kiedy?

\- Przed chwilą. Widziałam jak Syriusz zostaje zabity. – mówiła nie dbając o to, że łamie się jej głos. – Proszę cię, Severusie! – spojrzała mu błagalnie w oczy. – Nie pozwól, by mu się coś stało!

\- Potter również zobaczył jego śmierć. – zmrużył oczy i otworzył drzwi gabinetu. Weszła za nim. Podszedł do biurka i wziął swoją różdżkę i ruszył do wyjścia.

\- Idę z tobą! – powiedziała, kiedy przechodził obok niej.

\- Wykluczone! – przystanął. – I bez tego mam sporo kłopotów.

\- Proszę cię, to mój przyjaciel!

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to, zostajesz tu i czekasz na mnie! – Po jego tonie wyczuła, że nie przekona go, a czas uciekał.

\- Powiedz mu, że pod żadnym pozorem nie może opuszczać domu! To bardzo ważne! – Snape skinął i nie patrząc już na nią ruszył do wyjścia. Kira została sama w jego gabinecie wsłuchując się w cichnące odgłosy jego kroków.

Minęły dwie godziny zanim ponownie usłyszała jak się zbliża. Zerwała się z miejsca i wybiegła mu naprzeciw.

\- Black jest w domu, bezpieczny.

\- Powiedziałeś mu, aby nie ruszał się z miejsca?

\- Za kogo ty mnie masz? – obrzucił ją oburzonym spojrzeniem. – Teraz muszę coś załatwić. A ty nie ruszaj się stąd. To nie jest dobry pomysł, byś spacerowała teraz po zamku.

\- Co się dzieje? – zapytała zaniepokojona.

\- Potter, Granger i Umbridge ruszyli do zakazanego lasu i jeszcze nie wrócili. Idę ich szukać. Poza tym cała brygada inkwizycyjna, leży oszołomiona w jej gabinecie. Obawiam się, że Potter nie do końca jest świadomy tego, że Black jest bezpieczny.

\- To znaczy, że ruszył mu na ratunek?

\- Nie wiem. Idę ich szukać. A ty zostajesz! – dodał widząc, że chce coś powiedzieć. – Oszczędź mi chociaż zmartwień o ciebie. – Delikatnym ruchem dłoni założył jej kosmyk włosów za ucho, spojrzał na nią i chwile przyglądał się jej z tą rzadką u niego czułością. – Kiedy wrócę porozmawiamy.

Ruszył przed siebie zostawiając ją samą na korytarzu. Powinna być spokojna, Syriusz jest bezpieczny. Dlaczego więc nadal miała w sobie to ziarno niepewności, które nie dawało jej spokoju?


	75. Minutes to Midnight

Minęły kolejne godziny. Na zewnątrz było już ciemno, a z każdą chwilą Kira stawała się bardziej nerwowa.

Coś jest nie tak. – powtarzała sobie chodząc w kółko. Coś jej umyka, tylko co? Co działo się w wizji? Toczyła się walka, Syriusz i ta kobieta pojedynkowali się. Wokół nich jednak też byli inni.

Przystanęła. Byli tam Harry, Ron, Giny, Neville, Luna. Byli też członkowie zakonu.

Jasna cholera! – powiedziała do siebie. Wszystko poskładało się w jedną całość.

Zielone światło, rozdzielenie dusz, nie uratujesz… Wciągnęła z sykiem powietrze.

\- A właśnie, że uratuję! –złapała swoją różdżkę i pobiegła w kierunku drzwi głównych zamku. Snape'a nadal nie było, ale wiedziała, że zabroniłby jej.

Mogła się aportować, potrafiła to. No dobrze, ale dokąd? – dopadło ją to pytanie w momencie kiedy wybiegała za główną bramę Hogwartu. Myśl, Kira myśl! – mówiła do siebie coraz bardziej przerażona. Na szczęście Harry opowiedział jej ze szczegółami jego podróż tam. Wiedziała, gdzie znajduje się wejście dla gości. Zalała ją fala szczęścia, nie wszystko jest stracone.

Przeniosła się na jedną z bocznych uliczek, które dobrze znała. Codziennie przechodziła tędy do pracy. Wyszła do głównej ulicy i po swojej prawej stronie zobaczyła budkę telefoniczną. Ruszyła powoli, rozglądając się na boki. Niepewnie weszła do środka i podniosła słuchawkę, na oślep wykręcając jakiś numer.

Gdzieś w głębi odezwał się chłodny kobiecy głos.

\- Witamy w ministerstwie magii, proszę podać imię, nazwisko i sprawę.

\- Kira Grey, spieszę na ratunek. – warknęła do słuchawki.

\- Dziękuję. Proszę przypiąć plakietkę.

Budka telefoniczna zadygotała niebezpiecznie i zaczęła opadać w dół. Kira odetchnęła z ulgą. Zaraz będzie na miejscu.

Kiedy otworzyła drzwi budki znalazła się w wielkim, bogato zdobionym holu. Przez chwile stała oniemiała, jednak kiedy przypomniało się jej, po co tu jest, ruszyła pospiesznie do windy.

Złota karata odsunęła się ze szczękiem i Kira natychmiast wpadła do środka naciskając jak szalona guziki. Krata zasunęła się i winda ruszyła. Kira ponownie się przeraziła, wszystko działo się tak samo jak w jej wizji. Coś ścisnęło jej serce. Nie mogła pozwolić, by zginął… nie mogła!

Winda dotarła na miejsce. Ponownie puściła się biegiem po pustych korytarzu słysząc już doskonale odgłosy bitwy.

Wpadła do owalnej sali zdyszana, przerażonym wzrokiem zaczęła szukać Syriusza. Dostrzegła Dumbledore'a, dokładnie w tym samym momencie, kiedy on również ją zobaczył. Ujrzała dziwny cień, który przebiegł przez jego twarz. Nie czas na to! Syriusz!

Zobaczyła go tak samo jak w wizji. Walczył, miotał zaklęciami i bronił się zawzięcie. Wyszczerzył kpiący uśmiech w stronę kobiety, która posłała w jego kierunku zielony promień. Uśmiech Syriusza zniknął, w chwili gdy zorientował się kto obronił go przed śmiercionośną klątwą.

Zaklęcie ugodziło ją prosto w pierś, gdy wpadła pomiędzy nich. To zadziwiające, ale niczego nie poczuła. Zdołała jeszcze spojrzeć w jego oczy i wyszeptać ostatkiem sił.

\- Zasłoniłam cię. – zanim osunęła się na ziemię.

Minutę później wybiła północ.


	76. Epilog - I Will Follow You Into The Dark

Kiedy szedł na spotkanie z Czarnym Panem wiedział już… przeczuwał, że nie wyjdzie z tego żywy. Bitwa o Hogwart trwała w najlepsze, widział wiele zabitych, głównie swoich uczniów. Miał już dość.

Nagle perspektywa rychłej śmierci wypełniła go nadzieją. To wszystko zakończy się za kilka chwil.

Nie bał się odejść z tego świata samotnie. Wiedział, że to jego przeznaczenie. Zdał sobie z tego sprawę, w dniu, kiedy do szkoły przyniesiono jej ciało.

Na jej zastygłej twarzy widział pozostałości po delikatnym uśmiechu. Dopiero w tej chwili zdał sobie sprawę z tego jaka była piękna, jak przez chwilę, krótki moment wypełniła jego życie światłem. Przez bardzo długi czas była dla niego irytująca, potem dostrzegł w niej coś, co z każdym dniem przyciągało jego uwagę na trochę dłużej. Musiał przyznać, że jej towarzystwo z biegiem czasu wydało mu się coraz bardziej interesujące. Okazywał jej jednak zupełnie coś innego.

Podszedł bliżej niej, w oddali słyszał zawodzenie Blacka, którego próbował uspokoić Dumbledore.

Patrzył na nią tak, jakby widział ją po raz pierwszy. Kasztanowe włosy, zawsze w uroczym nieładzie. Za każdym razem znajdował się ten jeden niesforny kosmyk, tym razem nie było inaczej. Delikatnym ruchem dłoni założył go za ucho. Była zimna, a jej kształtne malinowe usta zaczęły sinieć. To był ostatni moment. Pochylił się i złożył na jej ustach pocałunek, krótki, pożegnalny…

Nie czuł w sobie takiej rozpaczy, jaką czuł po śmierci Lily. Był już chyba na to odporny. Być może nawet był na to przygotowany. Ta jej ostatnia przepowiednia…

Kiedy wrócił do szkoły i nie zastał jej, wiedział… przeczuwał. Mimo początkowego przerażania, poczuł w sobie spokój. Wiedział, że nie był w stanie jej powstrzymać. To nie o niego toczyła tą walkę.

Przejechał palcem wskazującym po jej zimnym policzku.

\- Dzieciaku. – westchnął. – Coś ty najlepszego zrobiła.

Podszedł do drzwi. Zatrzymał się w progu i po raz ostatni spojrzał na nią. Była taka spokojna…

Czarny Pan coś mówił, krążył wokół niego. Nie słuchał go. Wiedział, że go zabije. Przestało mu zależeć.

Na drugim końcu pomieszczenia, zobaczył ją. Wyłoniła się z nicości jego świadomości. Stała tam uśmiechnięta i czekała na niego. Poczuł błogi spokój.

Gdy Czarny Pan zadał cios patrzyli na siebie. Żadne słowa nie potrafiły by opisać tego, jakie uczucia wyrażało to spojrzenie. Zupełnie nie poczuł ukąszeń węża. Kira stała tak blisko, był pewien, że gdyby tylko zdołał wyciągnąć dłoń… Nie zdołał.

\- Podążę za tobą w ciemność. – pomyślał i była to ostatnia myśl jaka zajaśniała mu przed nastaniem mroku.

* * *

 **Tym rozdziałem kończymy opowieść. Chętnie dowiem się co sądzicie o całości.**

 **Wszystkich, których zawiodłam zakończeniem, przepraszam. Jednak gdzieś w głębi siebie czułam od samego początku, że to się musi tak skończyć.**

 **Pozdrawiam Was ciepło.**


End file.
